Lion et Serpent
by Serleena
Summary: A son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry a refusé l'amitié d'un Serpentard. Pourtant, il va réviser son opinion lorsqu'un autre se présentera à lui. Et pas le plus ordinaire d'entre eux.
1. Un ami chez l'ennemi

**Alors, amitié entre Lion et Serpent sera-t-elle possible pour Harry ? Quel genre de Serpentard pourra gagner la confiance du jeune sorcier ?**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Rentrée de Poudlard, 1992. Debout au milieu de la grande salle, encadré par des enfants du même âge que lui, Harry Potter observait avec fascination les bougies flotter et le plafond magique représentant l'extérieur changer. C'était incroyable. La magie existait réellement, tout comme les sorciers. Et il en faisait partie. Il avait appris la nouvelle tout récemment et n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourtant, Harry s'était senti chez lui dès qu'il avait franchi les portes du majestueux château. Enfin un endroit où il pourrait être lui-même, où on ne le punirait pas pour des actes inexpliqués. Le garçon avait en même temps hâte et peur de commencer son apprentissage.

La voix de la femme âgée qui les avait accueilli résonna à nouveau, annonçant le début de la fameuse Répartition. Timidement, un premier enfant s'avança pour aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret bien en vue. La sorcière déposa un vieux chapeau sur sa tête. L'objet s'anima alors, puis se mit à parler, prononçant le nom d'une des maisons de Poudlard. L'élève eut ensuite à rejoindre un des bancs où s'étaient rassemblés ceux de sa maison, sous leurs applaudissement.

« C'est donc ça la Répartition. Mes frères vont m'entendre. » fit Ron Weasley à voix basse.

Harry eut un mince sourire. Il était cependant rassuré par la simplicité de la formalité. Une petite fille fut appelée à la suite. Vu qu'ils défilaient par ordre alphabétique, il en aurait pour un moment à attendre son tour.

« Lawler Styx ! » appela Minerva McGonagall.

Harry et Ron virent passer un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau et aux yeux très bleus. Son visage était impassible et froid, cependant il possédait une démarche assurée et souple. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« C'est quoi ce prénom ? » fit Ron.

« Chais pas, mais je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il est pour Serpentard. » murmura Harry.

Le dénommé Styx prit place sur le tabouret, droit comme un I. Minerva lui posa le chapeau.

« Aaaah, un Lawler. Voilà un moment que je n'en avais pas vu. Alors voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »

Le garçon fronça brièvement les sourcils. L'instant d'après, Harry jura avoir vu une expression interdite sur le visage du Choixpeau.

« Allons mon garçon soit raisonnable. Comment veux-tu que je te place si tu m'en empêches ? » fit doucement l'artefact.

Le visage de Lawler redevint neutre. Toutefois, le Choixpeau mit un moment avant de prendre sa décision. Ce qui occasionna un certain étonnement dans l'assistance.

« Serpentard. »

Sans un mot, le garçon ôta lui-même le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent d'un pas serein.

« Gagné. » fit Harry.

La Répartition continua, et enfin vint le tour de Potter. Le Choixpeau manifesta son intérêt, parlant de sa difficulté à le placer. Harry supplia pour ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Après confirmation de la part de l'intéressé, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Cela déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements des rouges et or. Il prit place, encore étonné et agréablement surprit de l'accueil qu'on lui avait fait. Sa joie fut à son comble quand il découvrit Ron Weasley venir le rejoindre. Le premier ami qu'il avait réussi à se faire. Ils s'accueillirent gaiement. Lorsqu'enfin la cérémonie prit fin, le repas put débuter. Sous les yeux émerveillés des nouveaux venus apparurent alors des victuailles directement dans l'assiette.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Plus tard, un garçon de cinquième année fut chargé de les conduire dans leur dortoir. Installé à une fenêtre après s'être changé, Harry observait le ciel, sa chouette blanche devant lui. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Il était toujours anxieux quant à la suite des évènements. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il parviendrait à s'endormir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau du directeur se tenait une petite réunion de routine pour discuter un peu des nouveaux éléments. Enfin, surtout un en particulier. Harry Potter était le sujet de conversation depuis quelques jours déjà. Le Choixpeau avait fait part du choix de l'enfant au sujet de sa maison. Ce qui suscita une légère grimace de la part d'un professeur, Severus Rogue.

« Je vois. Rien d'autre à signaler, Choixpeau ?» demanda Dumbledore.

« Si. L'enfant Lawler. »

« Quoi donc ? » fit Minerva.

Rogue, qui jusque là écoutait d'une oreille, reporta son attention sur l'antique objet quand il fut question d'un de ses élèves.

« Il a dressé des barrières mentales lorsque j'ai voulu sonder son esprit. Bien que j'aurais pu passer outre, elles sont très développées pour un enfant de son âge. »

« Tiens. C'est un sang-pur il me semble non ? » fit Flitwick.

« En effet. Mais ils n'apprennent pas l'occlumancie si tôt. » fit Chourave.

« Ce n'était pas de l'occlumancie. C'est plus puissant. Autre chose : il m'a lancé un avertissement très clair. » continua le Choixpeau.

« Lequel ? » fit Dumbledore.

« Littéralement : _si tu vas trop loin dans mon esprit, je te pulvérise._ Suivi d'un ressenti de son pouvoir. Il aurait vraiment pu m'endommager. »

Les enseignants échangèrent un regard. Il leur faudrait garder ce jeune à l'œil. Dumbledore décida de congédier son personnel. Il souhaitait avoir une discussion plus privée avec le Choixpeau.

« Penses-tu que Lawler … quel était son prénom déjà ? »

« Styx. »

« Styx Lawler donc, soit un enfant à problèmes ? »

« Impossible à dire. Il ne m'a pas laissé aller voir plus loin, et j'avoue ne pas avoir osé. Mais cela m'a rappelé le précédent Lawler que nous avons eu. Un garçon il me semble. Je me rappelle avoir eu du mal à me faufiler dans son cœur. »

Le vieux sorcier caressa sa barbe pensif. Les Lawler étaient connus. Il faudrait qu'il mène une petite enquête un de ces jours, si jamais le dernier représentant en date posait des soucis.

* * *

Le lendemain fut le début des cours pour les premières années. Les élèves patientaient dans la salle de potion. Lorsque l'enseignant arriva, ce fut une entrée pour le moins intimidante. Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée, puis alla se planter devant son bureau. Il donna aussitôt la couleur. Pas de baguette agitée dans tous les sens, mais surtout un amour inconditionnel pour les enfants.

« Potter ! » claqua-t-il.

Notamment pour un.

« Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Harry se sentait mal. A peine commencé et voilà qu'un professeur le prenait en grippe. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible.

« Aucune. » fit soudain une voix, brisant le silence gêné d'Harry.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent alors vers un élève, Styx Lawler. Rogue le toisa. Le jeune soutint son regard par ses prunelles à l'éclat glacé.

« Monsieur Lawler, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé votre opinion sur la question. Mais puisque vous semblez motivé, peut-être pourrez-vous me dire où se trouve un bézoard.»

« Essayez donc une chèvre. Ça n'a pas l'air de manquer ici. » rétorqua le garçon, sans quitter le professeur des yeux.

Ron écarquilla les siens. Eh ben ! Un Serpentard qui se rebelle, on n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

« Surveillez votre langage monsieur Lawler. Vous pourriez le regretter autrement. » fit Rogue avec voix doucereuse, qui en fit frissonner quelques uns.

Du reste, Rogue décida de passer à autre chose non sans avoir ôté des points à Gryffondor. Le cours fut un désastre. Neville Londubat fit fondre le chaudron de son voisin, et fut recouvert de furoncles par la potion. Severus eut la délicatesse d'accuser Harry des fautes du jeune Gryffondor, et ôté de nouveau un point à sa maison. Ce fut donc avec un moral au plus bas que le brun quitta la salle de classe. Heureusement, il avait rendez-vous avec Hagrid ce qui lui remonterait certainement le moral.

Salle des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy avança vers la table où se trouvait Styx, plongé dans un livre.

« Hey toi. On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris en potion ? Tu as défendu un Gryffondor ! » lança-t-il.

Paroles qui tombèrent dans le vide. Styx ne cilla pas.

« Oh je te parle. Tu sais qui je suis ? » reprit Malefoy en tapant des mains sur la table.

Pas de réaction. Le blond voulut alors saisir le livre de son condisciple pour le forcer à avoir son attention. Mais Styx frappa dans le poignet de Drago, déviant sa main. Autour, les élèves surveillaient la scène du coin de l'œil.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, susurra Drago. Si tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vienne te parler en personne, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de faire ton intéressant. »

« Le seul qui se rend intéressant ici, enfin question de point de vue, c'est toi. Je me moque parfaitement bien que ton père soit le bras droit ou le pied gauche de qui que ce soit. » répondit Styx d'une voix calme, tournant une page.

Drago parut furieux de voir que la réputation de son père laissait quelqu'un de bois. Il prit le parti d'user de la force. Le blond saisit le bras de Styx dans l'intention de le tordre. Ce qui se passa ensuite … allait marquer tout le monde. Lawler détendit son bras d'un coup sec, et Drago fit littéralement un vol plané à travers la salle, pour aller violemment s'écraser contre un mur. Le garçon avait décollé à au moins deux mètres du sol. Le mouvement et le choc contre la pierre firent sursauter les élèves. Styx prit une inspiration, ferma son livre et se leva. Il marcha d'un pas posé, cependant l'aura qu'il dégageait en fit déglutir un ou deux.

Drago se releva avec grand peine, grimaçant de douleur. Styx tendit un bras, et d'un geste fit léviter son condisciple qu'il garda collé au mur, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

« Maintenant à ton tour d'écouter, manant. Je suis Styx Lawler de Talwrich, descendant du grand verdruis du même nom. Je n'ai nulle leçon à recevoir d'un sale gamin qui se targue d'une influence qu'il n'a pas, et qui est prêt à aller pleurer dans les jupes de son père. Retiens bien mes paroles car tu n'auras pas d'autres avertissements. »

Il laissa lourdement retomber Malefoy, qu'il toisa avec mépris par la suite. Il retourna ensuite tranquillement à sa lecture, laissant ses camarades commenter ce qui venait de se passer. En tout cas, Malefoy n'insista pas.

* * *

Du reste, ils s'ignorèrent pendant un moment, du moins jusqu'au cours de vol. Harry appréhendait ce cours, pendant lequel il craignait de se ridiculiser devant Malefoy, qui l'avait déjà raillé à plusieurs reprises. Gryffondors et Serpentards se toisaient, alignés face à face à côté d'un balai chacun. Harry nota cependant que seul Styx paraissait indifférent à la querelle entre les deux maisons. Il avait les mains dans les poches et la cravate légèrement dénouée, ce qui lui donnait un air décontracté, voire négligé. L'enseignante de vol sur balai expliqua à ses élèves ce qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir : faire sauter les balais dans leur main.

« Debout ! » fit Harry.

Son balai vint aussitôt dans sa main. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui d'autre avait réussi. Styx avait lancé l'ordre sans même regarder son balai. Celui d'Hermione Granger, pourtant en passe d'être la meilleur élève, fit simplement un tour sur lui-même. Drago Malefoy obtint un succès, évidemment.

Vint ensuite le moment d'enfourcher le balai.

« A présent, nous allons gentiment nous élever du sol. Pas plus de deux mètres, et on redescend en se penchant en avant. » expliqua Mme Bibine.

Mais l'un des élèves, Neville, décolla brutalement avant qu'elle ne donne le signal de départ. Il s'éleva trop haut dans les airs. Apeuré, le garçon glissa et tomba. Harry vit alors avec étonnement que Londubat parut s'arrêter un très court instant durant sa chute. Toutefois, cela ne rassura pas Neville qui se débattit, et tomba sur le gazon. Le professeur se précipita vers lui. Il s'était foulé le poignet. Elle commanda à ses élèves de rester tranquilles le temps qu'elle l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

« Vous avez vu la tête de ce gros bébé ? » lança Malefoy.

« Silence. » intervint Styx.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Malefoy. Aucun Serpentard ne broncha. Pendant un instant, seul le silence régna. Malefoy remarqua soudain un éclat brillant sur le sol. Il marcha jusqu'à l'objet.

« Hé regardez ! C'est le truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Donne-moi ça Malefoy. » fit alors Harry.

« Viens le chercher Potter. » nargua Malefoy.

Il monta alors sur son balai, donna un coup de pied puis décolla. Harry fit aussitôt de même. Hermione tenta de le dissuader, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il se porta à la hauteur du Serpentard, et lui réclama la sphère de Neville. Drago le défia. Le Gryffondor fonça alors sur le blond, qui l'évita de justesse. Une course-poursuite s'engagea entre eux. Harry vit Drago lancer le rappeltout en l'air. Il piqua aussitôt pour le rattraper. Il put le saisir à ras du sol après un sacré piqué. Hélas, lorsqu'il revint près de ses camarades, ce fut pour entendre la voix de sa directrice de maison l'interpeller vigoureusement. Elle l'emmena avec lui, sous le regard narquois de Malefoy.

S'il avait su, il aurait plutôt affiché une tête de douze pieds de long. Harry Potter, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais il aurait sa revanche. Il suffisait d'attendre l'occasion. Elle se présenta lors de la sortie du cours de botanique. Harry avait lancé une réplique qui avait mouché Malefoy. Aussi décida-t-il de s'occuper de son cas avec ses deux gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle. Ils suivirent Potter pendant un moment, avant que Goyle ne le saisissent par les épaules et ne l'emmène à l'abri des regards. Il le plaqua contre un mur. Drago lui fit face, l'air mauvais.

« Je vais te régler ton compte Potter. A ma façon. Une petite retouche de ci de là. Si on te demande ce qui t'es arrivé, tu diras que tu es tombé de ton balai durant un entraînement. »

Harry déglutit. Il était parti avant Ron, et se retrouvait seul. Drago s'approcha du brun à lunettes en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Harry essaya de se dégager, mais les deux gros Serpentards le maintenaient fermement. Drago leva le poing, prêt à frapper. C'est alors qu'une main attrapa son poignet.

* * *

« Je croyais avoir été clair, Malefoy. S'attaquer à quelqu'un parce qu'il est plus connu que toi, c'est d'un minable. Tu fais honte à ton statut d'héritier. » dit Styx de sa voix posée.

« C'est toi qui nous fait honte Lawler ! » rétorqua Drago.

Mauvaise réponse. Le poing de Styx partit droit dans son estomac, courbant le blond en deux. Styx posa la main sur la tête de son condisciple. Drago tomba dans les pommes. Crabbe et Goyle lâchèrent alors Harry pour s'en prendre à Styx. Seulement il s'avéra que le jeune ne devait pas en être à sa première bagarre. Il évita les coups de poings avec aisance et grâce. Il bloqua ensuite un poing de Goyle, qu'il bloqua dans son dos. Presqu'au même moment, il lança son pied droit dans le ventre de Crabbe. Celui-ci souffla sous le coup. Styx parut pincer, du moins c'est ainsi que le vit Harry, le cou de Goyle qui perdit connaissance. Styx se tourna vers le dernier de ses opposants. Se voyant seul et certainement surclassé, Crabbe prit la fuite.

Lawler se dirigea vers Potter.

« Pas de mal ? » s'enquit-il.

« Euh … non. Mais euh … pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'attaquer à eux. Il sont pourtant de ta maison. »

« Et ? Est-ce une raison pour se comporter comme un sauvage ? »

Harry le regarda s'accroupir devant Malefoy. Il avait pourtant entendu dire pis que prendre des Serpentards. Il l'avait vu confirmé par Malefoy et sa bande. Pourtant l'un d'eux venait de prendre sa défense. Pour quelle raison ? C'était vraiment curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » reprit Harry, qui se rappela l'avoir vu simplement poser sa main sur sa tête.

« Un petit tour secret. Je vais m'occuper de son cas. Il devrait te laisser tranquille un moment. Tu peux t'en aller, à présent. » répondit Styx.

« Ah euh … merci quand même. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« Styx Lawler, enchanté Harry. »

Styx s'était abstenu de mentionner qu'il savait qui était Harry. Nul doute que depuis son arrivée à Poudlard il avait dû se l'entendre dire plusieurs fois. Potter fila, heureux de s'en être tiré sans une égratignure.

Au déjeuner, il relata toute l'aventure à Ron.

« T'es sérieux ? Il a vraiment pris ta défense ? » fit le roux, incrédule.

« Si je te le dis. Il n'a pas l'air comme les autres Serpentards. » dit Harry en se servant des haricots verts.

Ron leva les yeux vers la table des verts et argents. Styx y déjeunait tranquillement.

« Peut-être que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas méchants. » hasarda Hermione Granger.

« Mouais, chuis pas convaincu. Il s'en est quand même pris à des gens de sa propre maison. » reprit Ron.

« J'en suis plutôt content. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il a fait à Malefoy. C'était bizarre : il l'a juste touché et pouf ! Il est tombé par terre. »

« Faudra qu'il m'apprenne ce tour, ça m'a l'air bien pratique. » sourit Ron.

Du reste, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air mal pourtant pour le moment. Il semblait agir comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant … durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry observa Drago. Le jeune eut l'air terriblement fatigué. Il avait les traits tirés, et sursautait au moindre bruit. Comme s'il avait peur de tout. Il lança un regard intrigué à Ron, qui haussa les épaules. En chemin vers la bibliothèque pour leurs devoirs, ils croisèrent Malefoy qui avait un air de déterré. Styx arriva par un autre couloir. Il s'arrêta en découvrant son condisciple. Les Gryffondors tournèrent les yeux vers Drago, pour s'apercevoir qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

« Bouh. » fit Styx.

Malefoy laissa tomber ses livres et partit à toutes jambes.

« Monsieur Lawler. » fit la voix de Rogue.

« Professeur. » répondit le concerné.

« Veuillez me suivre. »

* * *

Styx emboîta le pas de son directeur le visage tranquille. Rogue le mena dans son bureau puis le fit asseoir. Rogue observa son élève. Contrairement aux autres, Styx ne paraissait pas effrayé de sa présence. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas le craindre tout court. Nulle peur ne se reflétait dans ses orbes saphir.

« Bien. Il a récemment été porté à ma connaissance que vous avez ensorcelé l'un de vos camarades. » commença-t-il.

« Ma foi, c'est dans le domaine du possible et même du fort probable. » répondit Lawler.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le fautif admette aussi aisément ses torts.

« Toutefois, nous ne parvenons pas à identifier ce sort. Il y a bien trace de magie cependant. Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? » reprit Rogue.

« Un châtiment. »

« Pour quelle raison ?»

« Pour punir la bêtise. »

Rogue décida d'user d'un autre stratagème. Il fouilla l'esprit du garçon. Et fut surprit de se heurter à de bonnes barrières. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse craquer ces défenses, un mal de tête le fit reculer.

« Attention professeur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne vous avisez pas de rentrer dans ma tête. J'ai une sainte horreur de ça venant de la part d'étrangers. » avertit Styx.

Sa voix et son attitude avaient changé. Glaciale, menaçante. Rogue fut soufflé par son culot. Ce n'était pas à un gamin de onze ans de lui dicter sa conduite.

« Vous êtes un bon élément Lawler. Capable de rivaliser avec Granger et j'apprécie cela chez vous. Toutefois ... »

Il se pencha en avant dans une attitude intimidante.

« Je me dois de vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Ce que vous avez fait mérite des sanctions. Et J'en connais de particulièrement … déplaisantes. »

« Le droit chemin ? Venant d'une personne comme vous c'est fort amusant. » répliqua Styx.

Il coula un regard sur le bras gauche de Rogue. Précisément sur ce qu'il appelait son infâmie. Ce qui déstabilisa complètement le directeur des Serpentards. Il faillit mettre sa main sur son avant-bras, malgré qu'il soit couvert par son habit. Comment savait-il …

« En ce qui concerne mon … camarade faute d'un meilleur terme, soyez tranquille. L'effet est temporaire. Et ce gamin capricieux a bien besoin qu'on le remettre à sa place. Il ne fait que mal dormir la nuit. » reprit Styx en croisant les doigts.

« Mal dormir ? Il se plaint de cauchemars tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, à tel point que ses hurlements de terreur réveillent tout le monde. Il en vient à refuser le moindre sommeil, et il est devenu plus craintif qu'un animal. Cela pourrait nuire à sa santé, Monsieur Lawler. » rappela Rogue.

« Cela n'est pas mon problème. Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. »

« Bien. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous punir. » trancha Rogue.

« Faites je vous prie. Cela ne réglera en rien le problème et vous le savez. » continua sereinement Styx.

Ce gamin avait un sacré cran, dut admettre Rogue. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Drago était pourri-gâté. Styx ne semblait pas résolu à lever son châtiment, quelle que soit la punition. Mais l'enseignant ne pouvait pas non plus simplement passer l'éponge. Il décida donc d'une heure colle avec Rusard. Le concierge en ferait ce que bon lui semblerait. Styx le regarda écrire punition, aussi impavide qu'une statue. Il congédia ensuite l'enfant.

« Joli tatouage professeur Rogue ! Il vous va à ravir ! » lança bien fort Lawler une fois dehors.

Ah le petit ... ! Rogue se précipita à sa suite, seulement pour découvrir une masse d'yeux curieux. Styx lui, s'était fondu dans la masse. Eh bien ! C'était bien un Serpentard, pas de doute là-dessus. Harry le vit venir à contre-sens.

« Hé Lawler ! » interpella-t-il.

« Tu peux m'appeler Styx tu sais. »

« Puis quoi encore ? » lança Ron.

Le jeune vert et argent ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard.

« Rogue … il t'a puni ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Oui, mais moi aussi. » répondit Styx avec un mince sourire.

Il reprit ensuite sa route, laissant les Gryffondors perplexes.


	2. Troll et serpent

**Nos héros en découvrent un peu plus sur leur condisciple Serpentard. Il n'a décemment pas le même genre de pouvoirs qu'eux. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le fameux tatouage de Rogue fut au centre de toutes les conversations. Où se trouvait-il ? Quelle forme avait-il ? Les suppositions allaient bon train. Pour les uns, c'était une fiole de potion sur le torse, pour d'autres une chauve-souris sur une fesse. Le professeur grinçait des dents chaque fois qu'il entendait le sujet. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs. Il mitraillait tous ceux qui le regardaient, avides de savoir. La réputation du sinistre professeur se fissurait. Styx Lawler avait bien joué son coup : il savait que le professeur, soucieux de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ne pouvait le mettre à l'écart. Il avait besoin des points que lui rapportait régulièrement le jeune élève. Le sacquer sur ses devoirs n'était donc pas envisageable. Restaient les piques.

Encore fallait-il qu'elles l'atteignent. Rogue récoltait un regard ennuyé chaque fois qu'il lui lançait une de ses fameuses tirades. C'était tout juste si Lawler ne soupirait pas. Par contre, Severus apprit avec le temps que le silence de son élève était le calme avant la tempête. Car le jeune ne manquait jamais de jeter un sort avant la sortie des cours. Notamment un qui avait retourné tout le mobilier, un autre qui l'avait rendu aussi mou que du pudding, qui avait repeint les murs en rose vif ou arc-en-ciel durant la nuit. Bref, de charmantes idées. Le petit veillait en outre à bien camoufler ses traces. Nul moyen de le coincer. Juste une idée de qui ça venait. Frustrant au possible. Malefoy pour sa part, avait cessé de cauchemarder. Il évitait soigneusement Styx. Celui-ci savait du reste faire taire le fils de Lucius d'un regard équivoque.

Harry était également heureux que Rogue lui lâche la grappe comme on dit, et amusé par les représailles du Serpentard. On peut dire qu'il ne manquait pas de cran. Rusard ne voulait plus en entendre parler après seulement une soirée avec lui. Potter s'en souvenait, le concierge avait fait suffisamment de bruit ce soir-là.

« Hors de ma vue ! Démon ! Enfant du diable ! Hors d'ici ! » avait-il vociféré.

Styx s'était éloigné avec un sourire qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de sadique. Rusard était blanc comme un linge, le traitait de fou, de maudit, le tout en bafouillant et tremblant. Mais que lui avait donc fait Lawler, c'était un mystère. Rusard refusait d'en parler, même à Dumbledore.

« Le Choixpeau avait raison en parlant de garder ce gosse à l'œil. » lança Rogue un soir de réunion.

« Gosse ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de parler d'un de tes élèves ainsi, Severus. » souleva Minerva.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il a fait à ma salle de classe, sans parler de Malefoy. » répondit Rogue.

« Je n'ai pas le moindre problème avec lui. Monsieur Lawler fait tout ce que je lui demande sans un son, et en réussissant du premier coup. » intervint Flitwick.

« Moi non plus. Il est aussi doué que Miss Granger, qui mets d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à faire mieux que lui. » reprit McGonagall.

« Y arrive-t-elle ? » fit Chourave.

La directrice des rouges et ors secoua négativement la tête. Albus écouta l'avis de chacun de ses enseignants. Ce qui le préoccupait plus était la magie utilisée par Lawler. Quel genre de sort pouvait donner des cauchemars terribles, ou effrayer à ce point Rusard ?

« Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression que tant qu'on ne l'embête pas il a la politesse de vous rendre la pareille. » lança le professeur Sinistra.

« Encore heureux ! Il ne devrait même pas se permettre de lever le petit doigt sur nous. Pour qui se prend-il ? » lança Rogue.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les gens comme lui, visiblement. Car il était de notoriété publique que Severus était le professeur le moins apprécié de Poudlard. Personne ne paraissait s'affliger de ce qui lui arrivait. Les élèves étaient même ravis qu'un élève lui tienne tête. Un première année en plus, les plus impressionnables en général.

« Que faisons-nous, Albus ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Rien. Continuons à le surveiller. Nous n'avons pas après tout, la preuve que tout est de son fait, si ce n'est pour Rusard. Encore que nous ignorons ce qu'il lui a fait. »

Rogue réprima un grognement. Le gamin s'en tirait sans être inquiété.

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween arriva amenant une atmosphère joyeuse dans l'école. Harry avait reçu un un balai pour son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Malefoy lui fichait une paix royale depuis que Styx s'était occupé de son cas. Harry lui en était secrètement reconnaissant. Ron n'appréciait pas les Serpentards, et ne manquait jamais de lui faire la leçon dessus. Alors si jamais Potter en venait à fraterniser avec l'un d'eux … bon revenons au cours. Il s'agissait de faire décoller cette maudite plume. Il entendit Ron se disputer avec Hermione sur la manière de réaliser le sort. Il la mit au défi de réussir. Naturellement, la jeune fille y parvint un deux temps trois mouvements. Cependant, son air de triomphe fana lorsqu'elle entendit son nom mêlé à celui de Lawler. Voilà déjà un moment que sa plume était immobilisée en l'air, et qu'il parcourait son manuel de l'autre côté.

« Non mais quel cauchemar cette fille ! » lança Ron à la fin du cours.

Hermione le dépassa rapidement, le visage en larmes.

« Quelle délicatesse Weasley. » lança Styx.

« De quoi je me mêle, le serpent ? » répliqua le roux.

« Rabaisser quelqu'un parce qu'il est meilleur que toi, tu es sûr que c'est moi le serpent ? » rétorqua Lawler.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au vermillon. Styx le dépassa sans attendre de réponse.

« Non mais tu l'as vu celui-là ? Il croit être qui pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ? » lança-t-il à Harry.

Ledit Harry préféra ne rien dire. Il était d'accord avec Lawler, Ron avait été blessant. Bon, il trouvait aussi que Granger avait des manières agaçantes, à se mêler de tout et n'importe quoi et à les réprimander sans cesse.

« _Mof, d'ici une heure ou deux on n'en parlera plus. _» songea Harry.

Sauf qu'Hermione ne donna pas de nouvelles de l'après-midi. Le repas du soir arriva, leur permettant d'oublier momentanément cet incident. Harry se pourlécha les babines en découvrant les divers plats. Jusqu'à ce que la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ne décide une fois de plus de faire son apparition.

« Un troll … dans les cachots … je voulais vous prévenir. » souffla Quirrell.

Il s'évanouit aussi sec. Merci mon gars, repose-toi bien on s'occupe de tout. Les élèves paniquèrent. Le directeur ramena aussitôt le calme, puis procéda à l'évacuation. Tous les enfants se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, Harry se souvint qu'Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles. Il fit demi-tour accompagné de Ron. Styx les aperçut s'éloigner. Que diable faisaient-ils ? Puis il se rappela. Il écarquilla un instant les yeux en comprenant. Il jeta un œil à ses condisciples, puis fila à la suite des Gryffondors.

« _Comment un troll a-t-il pu passer les défenses de ce château ? Je croyais le coin le plus sûr du pays ? _» s'interrogea-t-il tout en courant.

Il arriva en vue des toilettes féminins. Il entendit les cris d'Hermione. Misère, pourvu que …

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Une main se tendit entre eux. Elle appartenait à Styx. Le troll parut se raidir. Il fit la grimace, comme si tout son corps était paralysé. Lawler referma progressivement la main. Le troll se tendit, et laissa tomber sa massue. Lorsque Styx eut refermé sa main, la bête s'effondra dans un bruit de tonnerre. Il avait tout de même eut le temps de réduire des lavabos en miettes. Harry et Ron contemplèrent le troll, abasourdis. Styx n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette ! Le Serpentard les dépassa, contourna le monstre puis s'approcha de Granger.

« Ça va Hermione ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle resta un instant à le regarder, interdite. Puis elle nicha sa main dans la sienne.

« Euh oui merci. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu l'as tué ? » questionna Ron.

« En effet. »

Ces mots choquèrent les sorciers.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne me dis pas que tu aurais préféré qu'il t'aplatisse ? » fit Lawler.

« Non mais ... »

Des pas précipités l'interrompirent. Rogue, Quirrell et McGonagall déboulèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Que faites-vous là tous les quatre ? » somma-t-elle.

Ce fut Hermione qui donna l'explication. Ou plutôt une certaine version. Styx pour sa part, darda ses yeux sur Quirrell.

« _Voyez-vous ça. On n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. _» se dit-il.

Quirrell s'aperçut que le jeune le fixait. Il lui fit un petit sourire qui ressembla à une grimace. Styx détourna le regard, le visage lisse. Les professeurs congédièrent les enfants, non sans les avoir récompensés, sauf Hermione. Sur le chemin, celle-ci se rapprocha de Styx.

« Merci de m'avoir secouru. » dit-elle timidement.

« Pas de quoi. »

« On n'avait pas besoin de ton aide. » lâcha Ron.

« Ron ! » fit Hermione.

« C'est la vérité ! » insista le roux.

Styx soupira doucement, avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.

« Tu lui as fait quoi au juste ? Je ne t'ai pas vu te servir de ta baguette. »

« Vieille technique de famille, qui ne nécessite pas de baguette. » répondit simplement Styx.

Le dortoir des Serpentards étant le premier sur le chemin, il les quitta sans plus de manières. Ron siffla.

* * *

Deux jours après cet incident, Hermione qui s'était rapprochée des garçons les rejoignit à la bibliothèque avec un livre.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? » questionna Weasley.

« Je me suis intéressée à la famille de Styx. La manière dont il s'est débarrassé du troll m'intrigue beaucoup. Maintenant, je sais comment il a fait. » répondit-elle.

Elle ouvrit son livre qui racontait l'histoire de ce sorcier. Ou plutôt de sa famille.

« Son nom complet est Lawler de Twalrich. » annonça-t-elle.

« Toi-quoi ? » répéta Ron.

« Twalrich. C'est celte, tout comme Lawler. Twalrich était ce qu'on appelle un verdruis, autrement dit un grand druide, le rang au-dessus quoi. Il avait beaucoup de pouvoirs, comme de maîtriser les éléments, les métamorphoses, il parlait aux arbres et au petit peuple. Lawler était le nom de son épouse, une sorcière. La lignée Lawler-Tawlrich est très ancienne, et métissée : elle compte des fées, des elfes, des dryades, des hamadryades … leur magie est de fait puissante. Selon le livre, ils l'axent beaucoup sur les pouvoirs mentaux. » raconta Hermione.

« C'est donc ça ! Styx a utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques sur le troll. Et Neville aussi, quand il est tombé de son balai. Je me souviens qu'il a eu l'air de ralentir. » comprit Harry.

« Oui. Les Lawler-Twalrich ont toujours eu beaucoup d'influence dans notre monde, et même dans celui des moldus. Ils étaient tous nobles. Le métissage a diminué au cours du Moyen-Âge, quand la pureté du sang sorcier a prévalu. Même si certains ont continué à se mêler à des créatures. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y jamais eu un seul enfant cracmol dans leur lignée. » continua Hermione.

« Eh ben, avec tous ces pouvoirs, il pourrait devenir le prochain mage noir. » constata Ron.

« Je ne sais pas … il m'a quand même aidée, et Harry aussi. » fit Hermione.

Ron était toujours sceptique. Comme Styx n'était pas son sujet préféré, il en changea pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert : un alchimiste du nom de Nicolas Flamel. Hermione n'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle feuilla les pages relatives à la famille du Serpentard aux yeux bleus. Elle en arriva à un arbre généalogique, plié plusieurs fois et qui continuaient sur quatre pages.

« _Tiens, il a des frères et sœurs. Un frère et deux sœurs. Sans doute les verra-t-on à Poudlard dans les années à venir. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle se demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient. Styx était plutôt réservé, dissimulant ses émotions derrière une attitude nonchalante. En dehors de ça, il ne faisait pas grand cas de ses origines. Jamais Hermione ne l'aurait découvert s'il n'avait pas fait montre de ses talents devant elle, éveillant sa curiosité naturelle. Elle finit par refermer le livre, puis tenta de s'intéresser à ce que disaient ses camarades. Mais ils avaient changé de sujet, et discutaient du match de quidditch auquel Harry allait participer. Elle décida d'aller ranger le livre.

Les jours jusqu'à noël puis l'année suivante défilèrent à toute allure. Hermione cessait d'être en rivalité avec Styx au niveau des résultats. Elle ressentait toujours une petite pointe d'agacement quand elle constatait qu'il avait d'aussi bonnes notes qu'elle, voire de meilleures. Mais cela allait en diminuant. De son côté, Styx ne se laissait toujours pas intimider par Rogue. Il saluait toujours amicalement le trio quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Malefoy pensait recommencer à pourrir la vie d'Harry et sa bande, toutefois il semblait avoir compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de le faire en présence de Lawler. Rusard refusait catégoriquement de recevoir le Serpentard en retenue. Et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

« Je suis sûr que c'est Rogue. Il veut dérober la pierre philosophale. » fit un jour Harry à la bibliothèque.

« Je te crois Harry, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que l'on va faire. » tempéra Hermione.

Il allait répliquer quand il leva les yeux pour découvrir Lawler qui tenait derrière la jeune fille.

« Tu fais fausse route Potter. Rogue n'est pas coupable. » dit-il tranquillement.

Pour le coup, Harry en ouvrit grand la bouche. Au vu de la petite guéguerre qui l'opposait au directeur des Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il prendrait sa défense.

« Comment tu le sais ? » parvint cependant à questionner Potter.

« Parce que j'ai un autre suspect en tête, dont je sais qu'il représente une véritable menace. Mais permettez que je m'assoie ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » répondit Hermione.

Ron grogna. Styx prit place de manière à leur faire face.

« Alors, qui c'est selon toi ? » demanda Ron ennuyé.

« Quirrell. »

Ron pouffa de rire.

« Quirrell ? N'importe quoi. Il est bien trop peureux pour quoi que ce soit ! »

« Pense ce que tu veux, Weasley. Mais je sais ce que je dis. Quirrell n'est pas net. » reprit Styx sans le laisser démonter.

« Tu … tu as senti quelque chose ? » interrogea Hermione.

Elle sentit rougir de gêne quand il planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Senti ? »

« Euh … eh bien euh … j'ai fait quelque recherches sur … sur ta famille. Je sais que vous possédez des pouvoirs psychiques. » avoua-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

« Ah. N'aie pas l'air gênée, je suis ce que je suis et c'est tout. Mais tu as raison : j'ai effectivement décelé une autre présence chez lui. Une onde affreuse. Et son regard n'est pas franc. »

« Mais pourtant on a des raisons de penser que c'est Rogue le coupable. » reprit Ron.

« A juste titre je le reconnais. On ne peut nier qu'il est lié à cette affaire, mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que l'on croit. » admit Lawler.

« Bon. En tout cas il faut faire quelque chose. » rappela Harry.

« On peut surveiller Quirrell. » suggéra Hermione.

« D'autres s'en chargent à notre place je crois. Rogue à l'air de le tenir à l'œil. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux savoir comment protéger ce qu'il convoite. » répondit Styx en croisant bras et jambes.

« Les profs y ont sûrement pensé. » argua Hermione.

« Franchement, quand je vois avec quelle facilité un troll des montagnes a pu entrer ici, je ne suis guère confiant. » objecta Styx.

Bien vu, semblèrent-ils penser. Du coup ils tournaient en rond. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, avant qu'Harry n'ose émettre la seule hypothèse qu'il leur restait : aller voir d'eux-même de quoi il retournait. Ron pâlit. Il ne se rappelait que trop ce qui les attendait.

« Non mais … t'as déjà oublié qu'on est tombé sur un sacré os la dernière fois ? »

« Du tout. Mais si tu as une autre option je t'écoute. » répliqua Harry.

Weasley referma la bouche. Styx pour sa part, s'étira et décida de s'en aller.

* * *

La nuit venue cependant, les trois Gryffondors discutaient âprement.

« Je te dis que c'est plus sûr qu'il vienne avec nous ! » fit Hermione.

« Pas question ! On peut se débrouiller tout seuls. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux Serpentards. J'ai pas raison Harry ? » rétorqua Ron.

« Ben … il faut avouer que Lawler a des pouvoirs qui nous seraient utiles. Quand je vois comment il a réduit un troll à néant. » fit Harry.

« Et comment vous allez le prévenir ? On ne peut pas entrer dans la salle des Serpentards. » objecta à nouveau le roux.

« Je m'en occupe. » décréta Hermione.

Elle se rendit à une table, attrapa un parchemin et une plume. La jeune fille griffonna un mot à la hâte, puis pointa sa baguette sur son message. Lorsque la lumière du sort eut touché le parchemin, celui se plia immédiatement pour devenir un papillon qui s'envola. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre une autre forme, qui se glissa en-dessous.

« J'ai lu ce sort dans un livre. C'est la première fois que je le teste cependant. » expliqua Hermione à ses amis.

Elle les fit patienter une dizaine de minutes, puis elle s'avança vers la porte de leur salle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils trouvèrent Styx dans un couloir. Celui leva deux doigts entre lesquels était coincé l'origami. Hermione fut la première à se porter à sa hauteur.

« Merci d'être venu. » chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Pas de quoi. » fit simplement Lawler.

« J'ai un cape d'invisibilité, on peut se glisser dessous. Mais je ne sais pas si on tiendra à quatre. » informa Harry.

« Dans ce cas, vous n'y serez que trois. Je m'occuperais d'éventuels fouineurs. Dites-moi simplement où nous allons. » répondit Styx.

« Au deuxième étage de droite. » reprit Hermione.

« Alors allons-y. » répondit Styx en tournant les talons.

Il commença à s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Les Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard interloqué, avant que Harry ne se décide à camoufler tout ce beau monde. Ils entreprirent ensuite de suivre Styx. Ce dernier s'arrêta en haut des marches. Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge leva ses yeux rubis vers lui. Lawler la fixa sans ciller. Quelques secondes plus tard, le félin s'en alla.

« Elle va chercher Rusard ! » souffla Ron.

« Non. » lâcha Styx.

Il descendit les marches de son pas tranquille, forçant les trois sorciers à le suivre à nouveau. Un peu plus loin, ce fut Peeves qui se montra. Il eut à peine le temps de baisser les yeux vers le vert et argent, qu'il eut l'air d'avoir été frappé par quelque chose. Peeves perdit de l'altitude avant de se retrouver flottant à hauteur d'homme, la tête penchée en avant. Il avait l'air inconscient. Les Gryffondors le regardèrent un instant, perplexe. Quels drôles de pouvoirs. En tout cas c'est efficace. Finalement, le groupe arriva à destination. Une fois que Styx eut refermé la porte derrière eux, Harry ôta la cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Peeves ? » questionna le jeune.

« Choc mental. Ça fait perdre connaissance. Il ne se souviendra absolument pas de ce qui s'est passé. C'est d'autant plus facile que c'est un esprit. Quant à l'autre paillasse sur les escaliers, je lui ai simplement ordonné d'aller voir ailleurs si nous y étions. Sans oublier de m'effacer de ses souvenirs. » expliqua Styx.

Un ronflement suivi d'une mélodie leur parvint.

« Et pour Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione.

« Un sort. Transdemoniae. Affreux cauchemars en perspective. »

Les jeunes enfants constatèrent que la trappe que gardait un énorme chien à trois têtes était ouvertes. Et … le cleps venait de sortir de son somme. Harry sortit aussitôt une petit flûte, et se mit à jouer. Vite, le chien replongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Bon, qui passe en premier ? » demanda Ron.

« Rien pour descendre, va falloir se laisser tomber. » constata Styx.

« J'y vais. » décida alors Harry.

« Qui t'as demandé d'arrêter de jouer ? » s'exclama le vert et argent.

Un filet de bave dégoulina entre lui et Ron. Ils levèrent la tête. Les trois têtes grondèrent. Potter reprit aussitôt son morceau. Le chien bâilla.

« Bon : Harry tu passes en dernier. Weasley, tu me suis et Hermione ensuite. » décida Styx.

Sans plus attendre il sauta dans le trou. Les Gryffondors se penchèrent, inquiets.

« C'est bon ! » fit la voix de Lawler.

Ron déglutit, puis sauta et Hermione un rien après. Harry arriva une seconde après.

« C'est quoi ce truc tout mou ? » demanda-t-il.

Il poussa un cri en sentant quelque chose s'enrouler autour de lui.

« C'est une plante. Restez calmes. » informa Styx.

« Calmes ? Ce truc va nous étouffer ! » riposta Ron.

« Il a raison, c'est un filet du diable. Plus tu te débats et paniques, plus il serre. » ajouta Hermione.

Mais le roux n'était pas disposé à se détendre.

« Bon : agissons. » reprit Styx.

Il ferma les yeux. Bientôt, une faible aura verte l'entoura. Il posa une main sur une des lianes de la plante.

« Laisse-nous passer. » dit-il.

Aussitôt les lianes s'écartèrent, laissant tomber les enfants qui se réceptionnèrent un peu lourdement sur leurs pieds.

« Bien joué Styx ! » commenta Harry en levant la tête.

« Merci. Mais pressons. Notre adversaire a déjà une longueur d'avance. » rappela le jeune sorcier.

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Dans une autre salle, le quatuor découvrit ce qui ressemblait à des oiseaux.

« M'attendais vraiment pas à trouver des oiseaux par ici. » commenta Ron.

« Il y a une porte au fonds. » remarqua Hermione.

« Ils sont sûrement là pour nous empêcher de passer. Je vais courir on va bien voir. » dit Harry.

Il se protégea et traversa la salle en courant. Sans nulle réaction de la part des oiseaux. Styx passa en second, mais en marchant. Il s'arrêta toutefois au milieu et leva la tête.

« Aaah ! Ceci explique cela. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Viens voir tu vas comprendre. »

Il rejoignit Styx, et leva à son tour la tête.

« Mais … ce sont des clés ! » s'étonna Potter.

Hermione accourut.

« Alors l'une d'elles ouvre sûrement notre porte. » devina-t-elle.

« Y'a des balais là ! On peut en prendre un chacun. » lança Ron.

« Tsssk ! Mon avis y'a plus simple. Laissez-moi deux secondes. » lança Lawler.

Il marcha en direction de la porte. Il avança sa main jusqu'à presque toucher le vieux bois.

* * *

« Bingo. Venez, je vais vous apprendre un petit sort pratique. » lança-t-il en tournant la tête vers eux.

« Mais les clés … il faut qu'on en attrape une. » contredit Hermione.

« Hermione ma chère, tu apprendras qu'il y a souvent plusieurs solutions à un problème. Voyons. C'est certainement Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clés. Vu que c'est un prof, il a dû faire en sorte que les clés inutiles ne soient pas passives. Donc si on s'envole on va se faire attaquer. Or vu ce qui nous attends au final, mieux vaut économiser nos forces au maximum. Nous allons donc arracher la serrure. » exposa Styx.

« Carrément. » fit Harry.

« Carrément. J'aurais été plus âgé, j'aurais pu dégonder la porte. Mais là ça fait un peu lourd. Qui veut tenter le coup ? » proposa Styx.

Harry se désigna. Lawler lui enseigna alors le sort permettant de fracturer une porte, au sens large.

« Extractio ! » fit Potter après avoir entendu les instructions.

La serrure s'arracha sans autre forme de procès. Styx poussa ensuite simplement la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Tout en finesse. Pas mal Harry. »

Le brun à lunettes afficha un sourire en coin, avant d'emboîter le pas au Serpentard. Un peu plus loin, ce fut un échiquier géant qui les attendait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette protection à la noix ? » s'exclama Styx en levant les bras.

« Des protections à la noix ? Elles ont dû être mises en place par Dumbledore lui-même ! Et c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Tu crois pouvoir faire mieux peut-être le serpent ? » s'exclama Ron furieux.

« Oui, vous aider à réfléchir. Chez moi, quand quelqu'un vient avec l'intention de nous nuire, je peux te garantir qu'on sait y mettre les formes. Cela varie selon l'intention, cependant à titre d'exemple le premier qui viendrait pour nous tuer se ferait désintégrer. Et quand je dis désintégrer c'est au sens propre, tête d'orange avariée. Nous ne sommes que des enfants et nous avons déjà franchi deux obstacles sans le moindre dommage. Par conséquent ces mises en scène ne valent rien du tout. » répliqua Styx.

Ron allait répondre, quand Hermione l'en empêcha. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour une bagarre.

« Tu proposes quoi Styx ? » dit-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, vous allez réfléchir. Servez-vous de votre tête au lieu d'être impulsifs. Qu'attends-on de nous avec ce jeu ? »

« Ben qu'on y joue. » répondit Potter.

« Correct. Or, nous savons tous ici qu'une partie prends du temps. Nous sommes là pour empêcher un vol, nous n'avons donc pas de temps à perdre. De quelle manière pourrions-nous passer rapidement et sans bobos ? » reprit Styx en désignant du pouce les pièces géantes derrière lui.

Hermione et Harry les regardèrent. Vexé par Lawler, Ron n'avait pas envie de cogiter.

« L'échiquier occupe tout l'espace. Nous aurions pu le contourner autrement. » remarqua Harry.

« Bien. Une option d'éliminée. » fit Styx.

« Elles paraissent très lourdes, je suppose qu'aucun de nous ne pourra les déplacer. » continua Hermione.

« Hm hm, c'est juste aussi. Donc, on ne passe ni à côté, ni dessus. Il nous reste donc ... »

« Au-dessus. Avec les balais ! » s'exclama Potter en tapant du poing dans sa main.

« Aaaaah bravo ! Vous avez trouvé la solution. Par ici les balais ! » conclut Styx.

Il avait tendu la main vers la salle où les engins se trouvaient. Ces derniers arrivèrent en position verticale.

« Y'en a que trois. » constata Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Si tu permets, je te dépose. » répondit Styx en enfourchant un manche.

Ron tourna vivement la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'interposer, Hermione était déjà derrière le Serpentard. Celui-ci donna un coup de pied et ils décollèrent. Harry et lui n'eurent plus qu'à suivre. Ils passèrent au-dessus du jeu, qui resta parfaitement immobile. La prochaine étape fut un troll, qui était déjà KO au passage.

* * *

« Restons en l'air. » conseilla Styx.

« Je parie que celui qui était dans les toilettes des filles était là à l'origine. » lança Ron.

Plus loin encore, des flammes leur coupèrent toute retraite. Les sorciers s'arrêtèrent. Harry coula un regard vers Styx, puis en bas.

« Je vois des bouteilles. Ce doit être le maléfice de Rogue. » annonça-t-il.

« Et qu'en déduis-tu ? » questionna Styx.

« Que l'une d'elle doit nous aider à franchir les flammes. Ce doit être une énigme. »

« Autrement dit, un nouveau frein. De l'eau ne peut éteindre ce feu. Une idée ma p'tite orange ? » lança Lawler en tournant la tête.

« Oui ! Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça je te fais tomber de ton balai ! » menaça Ron.

« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer. » sourit le Serpentard.

« Styx je t'en prie ! » fit Hermione.

« Tu as raison. Mes excuses Weasley. Pourrais-tu nous dire comment passer ? » reprit Lawler.

« Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas le faire ? »

Le vert et argent sourit.

« Bravo. T'as résolu un problème. »

Puis il piqua vers les flammes. Il tendit la main. Le feu s'écarta et il passa. Voyant que Styx maintenait l'ouverture, Harry inclina son balai. Mine de rien, Hermione avait eu raison d'insister pour que le Serpentard se joigne à eux. A la réflexion, Potter se dit qu'il aurait foncé dans tous les obstacles, sans chercher d'autre solution que celle que l'on attendait. Styx, en rusé Serpentard avait contourné les règles à son avantage. Ce qui avait rendu leur escapade plus rapide mais surtout plus sûre. Aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé. Autre point positif : il avait appris un sort et il ne serait pas seul face au danger.

« Alors le maharadjah, votre image vous plaît-elle ? » fit la voix de Styx.

Il s'était posé, tenant le balai d'une main. Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien Quirrell ! Ce dernier parut un instant surprit de découvrir tout ce monde. Sans doute imaginait-il que seul Harry viendrait.

« Monsieur Lawler … Miss Granger et monsieur Weasley également. » fit Quirrell.

« Jusque là on est d'accord. J'avais donc bien raison en pensant que c'était vous le coupable. » dit Styx.

Quirrel fronça brièvement les sourcils.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je suis très intuitif. Voilà donc la ruse mise en place par Dumbledore. Ça vous ennuie si je l'examine ? » reprit Styx.

« Avant ça, dites-moi plutôt ce qu'un Serpentard trafique avec des Gryffondors ? »

« Et vous que trafiquez-vous ici ? Non laissez-moi deviner : vous cherchez un caillou rouge. » répliqua Styx.

Harry vit le regard de Quirrell virer à l'orage. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette.

« En effet. Vous vouliez examiner le miroir, allez-y je vous prie. » décida Quirrell.

Il se décala, marquant bien son intention de le laisser passer. Styx le fixa un moment, puis descendit tranquillement les marches le séparant du professeur et du miroir.

« Styx ! » appela Hermione en tendant la main.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il ne quittait pas Quirrell du regard. Styx se planta devant le grand miroir. Il le toucha. Tout à coup, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de son condisciple dans sa tête.

« _Ne dis rien, ceci est un contact mental. Pense ce que tu veux me répondre. J'ai compris comment fonctionne le miroir. Tu dois vouloir trouver la pierre, pas t'en servir. _»

Harry aperçut son reflet dans la glace. Il se vit tenir la pierre, puis la mettre dans sa poche. La seconde d'après, il sentit un renflement dans sa poche.

* * *

« Que voyez-vous Lawler ? » interrogea Quirrel.

« Un abruti enturbanné, pourquoi ? »

« Petit insolent ! » siffla Quirrell en sortant sa baguette.

« Laisse-le ! » dit une autre voix.

« Maître ? »

« Intéresse-toi plutôt à Potter. Je vais lui parler.» reprit la voix.

Quirrell hésita, puis finalement défit son turban. En voyant un visage sur l'arrière de la tête de leur professeur, Ron eut un cri et Hermione afficha un air horrifié de même qu'Harry.

« Harry Potter. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu … moins qu'un fantôme, obligé de parasiter le corps d'un autre pour survivre. » commença le visage.

Pétrifié, Potter écouta ce que cette chose lui racontait. C'était bien Voldemort. Lui qui avait tué ses parents, responsable d'une guerre et des événements étranges survenus récemment.

« Donne-moi la pierre maintenant, Potter. »

« Non. » répondit fermement le concerné.

Mais Quirrell fit volte-face, et avança avec l'intention manifeste de l'attraper. Il fut soudain arrêté, et envoyé rouler au sol. Styx courut rejoindre ses amis.

« Vous savez vous battre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh … on n'a pas encore appris ! » répondit Ron, la baguette en main.

« Mais si. »

Ils entendirent mentalement la voix de Styx leur énoncer des sorts : expelliarmus, protego, petrificus totalus qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

« Restez derrière moi. J'ai un bon bouclier, même si face à double-tronche ça risque d'être juste. » conseilla Styx.

« Ok. » fit Harry.

Quirrell se releva et lança un premier sort. Qui fut arrêté par un champ de force sphérique à l'aspect bleuté. Styx fut le premier à répliquer par un sort de désarmement. Les Gryffondors enchaînèrent aussitôt. Styx se chargeait de les maintenir à l'abri dans son dôme. Quirrell augmenta sa puissance, certainement alimentée par Voldemort. Lawler sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver leur protection. Les lumières des sorts fusaient de part et d'autre. Cela dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant ne fasse exploser la sphère bleue dans un cri de rage, projetant par là même les enfants au sol.

« Tue Potter, maintenant ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Quirrell se rua sur l'enfant, qui avait perdu sa baguette. Il se débattit contre Quirrell en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Lawler pour sa part, tourna la tête vers le miroir. Concentrant sa volonté dessus, il le fissura et arracha un morceau de verre. Il le fit venir dans sa main et se releva. Ron et Hermione aidait Harry en le tirant vers lui. Quirrell les éloigna promptement d'un sort. Au moment de tuer Harry, l'enfant retint ses mains. Qui brûlèrent.

« Mes mains ! »

Quirrell afficha soudain une mine stupéfaite. Il porta sa main à la gorge, pour sentir quelque chose de pointu et coupant en dépasser. Derrière, Styx avait lancé le morceau de verre avec ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Suffisamment bas et rapide pour que l'autre tique derrière ne remarque rien. Quirrell s'effondra. Les enfants l'observèrent un instant. Soudain, une fumée s'échappa du cadavre avec un râle de rage. Voldemort prenait la fuite. Harry le vit avec horreur foncer vers lui. Mais une force l'écarta de sa trajectoire. Le fantôme ne s'attarda pas et fila. Harry chuta avec un son de douleur.

Il se redressa aussitôt.

« Merci Styx ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » lança Harry.

« Je t'en prie. »

Ils se rejoignirent tous les quatre. Un bruit de course se fit soudain entendre. Dumbledore arriva.

« Tiens, la cavalerie est en retard. » lança Lawler.

Le vieux sorcier les regarda perplexe.

« J'ignore comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici. Mais je devine ... »

Il jeta un œil au corps de Quirrell.

« … que le danger n'est plus. Suivez-moi. »

Les enfants furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh déclara qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien, ce qui était un miracle au vu de leur aventure. L'examen passé, Albus demanda que l'un d'eux s'explique. Ce fut Harry qui raconta tout. Comment ils avaient découvert pour la pierre, leurs soupçons, comment ils avaient franchi chacune des épreuves et le combat final.

« Je vois. Je te remercie Harry. Ce que vous avez accompli tous les quatre est incroyable. Monsieur Lawler, je vous félicite également pour votre réflexion. Vous avez sauvé la vie de vos camarades. » fit Dumbledore.

« Je vous en prie. »

Styx se garda bien de lui mentionner que ça en avait été d'une simplicité navrante. Hermione demanda où se trouvait à présent la pierre philosophale. Détruite. Ce qui était plus sûr. Le directeur décida de laisser les enfants rejoindre leur maison respective. Styx sentit le regard du sorcier lui brûler la nuque, et se retint de ne pas lui envoyer une décharge mentale. Toute l'école était au courant de leur escapade. Chacun fut surpris de l'implication d'un Serpentard dans l'heureux dénouement. Le banquet de fin d'année eut lieu sitôt après le retour des jeunes héros. Avec ce que tout le monde attendait : le résultat de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Dumbledore annonça les scores avant le début du repas.

Serpentard fut en tête. Le directeur distribua des points de dernière minute à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, ainsi qu'à Styx. Mais malgré cela, Serpentard conserva son avance. Ce fut donc cette maison qui emporta la coupe cette année.

Pendant ce temps-là au-dehors, une petite lueur arriva près de la Forêt Interdite. Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre, et leva des yeux inquiets vers le château illuminé.


	3. Remueconvictions

**Autre année, autre arrivée et autres changements. Les Lawler se répandent et font parler d'eux. En attendant, de nouveaux problèmes apparaissent.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était temps pour la seconde année à Poudlard de commencer. Et certains comme Harry et Ron l'avaient débutée sur les chapeaux de roue. Pour l'occasion, ils retrouvèrent Styx et Hermione.

« Une voiture volante ? Eh bien vous avez l'art de réussir votre entrée tous les deux. » commenta le Serpentard non sans sourire.

« Ne les complimente pas Styx. C'était vraiment stupide. » réprimanda Hermione.

« Évidemment que ça l'était. Mais c'est original. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Ils s'étaient fait passer un savon par Rogue, mais enfin. Ron demanda à Hermione comment s'était passé la Répartition. Sa sœur Ginny était désormais elle aussi à Poudlard.

« Elle est à Gryffondor. Par contre, nous avons aussi le frère de Styx. Rayan Lawler. » annonça Hermione.

Elle leur raconta la cérémonie. Rayan possédait les mêmes yeux que son grand frère, avec des cheveux châtains aussi indisciplinés que ceux d'Harry. Il avait l'air plus cordial de prime abord cependant. Le jeune était venu s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or, et avait aussitôt dardé le regard vers son aîné avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui retrouve une proie.

« Tu crois qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne crois pas. Styx a levé son verre vers son frère comme un salut, et Rayan a eut l'air content. »

« J'espère qu'il est moins pénible que ce serpent. » commenta Ron.

Il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Le trio prit place autour de la table de sa maison. Ron retrouva Ginny. Harry remarqua alors celui qui devait être le frère de Styx, Rayan. Ils se ressemblaient.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry. J'ai euh … enfin je connais ton frère, il m'a aidé l'an passé. » annonça-t-il.

« Aaah, un camarade du club les-cheveux-en-vrac. Enchanté Harry, moi c'est Rayan. Ainsi, mon cher aîné t'as filé un coup de main. J'en ai entendu parler. Vous le supportez bien ? »

« Pas trop en ce qui me concerne. » répondit Ron.

« Mouais j'imagine. J'aimerais bien qu'il s'enlève un peu son balai des fesses. M'enfin. »

Ron eut un sourire. Il commençait à lui plaire ce p'tit. Vint l'heure du courrier quotidien. Un hibou descendit vers le trio d'or. Il fit une magnifique pirouette-cacahuète-ça-part-en-sucette en guise d'atterrissage.

« Quel artiste. » commenta Rayan.

Ronald pâlit en découvrant une enveloppe rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Harry.

« Le meilleur moyen de te rendre sourd. » fit Rayan.

« C'est une beuglante. Elle vient de ma mère. » répondit Ron terrifié.

« Ouvre-la, conseilla Neville. Sinon elle va exploser. »

Mais le jeune garçon hésitait.

« Si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, déchire-la. » intervint Rayan.

« T'es sûr ? » fit Ron.

« Ouais, mais grouille. »

Ron réduisit aussitôt l'enveloppe en une myriade de petits morceaux. Et pas un son n'en sortit, à son grand soulagement. Il remercia chaleureusement Rayan pour ce précieux conseil.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Styx Lawler entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Malefoy se planta devant lui.

« T'as aidés des Gryffondors l'an passé, tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? » attaqua-t-il.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors ta famille comme bon nombre de sangs-purs s'est fait entubée de manière grotesque par leur maître ? » riposta Styx.

« Quoi ? » firent plusieurs Serpentards.

Styx alla tranquillement prendre place dans un fauteuil.

« Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Vous … tous ceux qui sont partisans de Voldemort vous êtes faits avoir. » reprit le jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lawler ? » demanda un cinquième année.

« C'est très simple. Je vais vous lancer un petit défi à tous. »

Il croisa les jambes et joignit les mains. Tous les sorciers présents le regardaient avec intérêt. L'on avait cessé ses devoirs pour écouter.

« Le premier d'entre vous qui arrive à me prouver de manière formelle, irréfutable, et indiscutable que Voldemort est un nom de sang-pur aura le droit de me jeter le sort qu'il voudra. Sauf un Impardonnable bien sûr, à moins que la prison ne vous tente. »

Tout le monde se regarda interloqué. Mais que voulait-il dire ?

« De quoi … est-ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr qu'il est un sang-pur ! » intervint Pansy Parkinson.

« Prouve-le. » répondit Styx en plissant les yeux.

Un silence régna dans la salle.

« Je relève le défi. » répondit soudain Malefoy.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Malefoy. » fit tranquillement Styx.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta le cinquième année qui avait apostrophé Lawler.

Trois autres Serpentards, un septième année et deux sixième acceptèrent le challenge.

« Vous avez la semaine. Compte-rendu lundi soir. » conclut Styx.

« Parfait. Je vais te rabattre ton caquet une fois pour toutes Lawler. » avertit Malefoy.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Il jeta un regard vers la porte, puis se leva. Styx marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bien le bonjour, professeurs. » lança-t-il.

McGonagall, Sinistra et Flitwick se retournèrent.

« Je voulais simplement vous avertir. Mon frère a l'intention de célébrer nos retrouvailles de manière … disons démonstrative. Inutile de vous alarmer et surtout, ne vous mettez pas au milieu. Laissez-nous régler ça. »

« Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Lawler ? » interrogea Minerva.

« C'est une tradition chez nous. Incontournable. Ne soyez pas au milieu, attendez simplement que l'on finisse. »

Styx s'en retourna, laissant ses enseignants perplexes. Il se baissa soudain, et quelque chose explosa contre le mur, creusant un petit cratère.

« Yo. » lança Rayan.

« Rayan … combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire d'avoir de l'égard pour le mobilier ? » répondit sereinement Styx, en dépit que l'attaque aie été dirigée vers sa tête.

« Eh bien sortons dans ce cas. »

« J'y comptais bien. » reprit Styx.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie. Les quelques élèves présents à cet instant s'écartèrent d'un bond. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent dehors, puis s'éloignèrent de quelques pas avant de se faire face.

* * *

« Alors dis-moi frangin, je t'ai manqué durant ces vacances chez notre tante ? » fit Rayan ironique.

« Du tout. »

« Toi non plus. »

Rayan leva une main paume vers le sol. Une boule d'énergie y apparut, grossit autant que sa main puis fut lancée vers Styx. Qui fit simplement un pas de côté pour éviter. Il répliqua par une vague magique violette. Rayan créa une sphère de la même couleur. L'offensive de son frère s'écrasa contre. Rayan quitta alors le sol de cinq centimètres environ. Il se propulsa vers son grand frère à grande vitesse. Styx prit appui sur la tête de son cadet puis rebondit par-dessus lui. Il fit apparaître deux boules d'énergies rouges qu'il lança en même temps. Les attaques se croisèrent.

Rayan se baissa, les boules lumineuses allèrent s'écraser contre une colonne.

Ce fut au tour de Styx de léviter, à même hauteur que Rayan. Il s'était élancé une seconde après avoir lancé les sphères. Rayan le bloqua avec les mains, mais glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Les sphères colorées des frères se percutèrent pendant un moment. Rayan posa la main au sol. Des lianes jaillirent en claquant vers Styx, lui emprisonnant les mains.

« Hmph ! » dit-il.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte lumineuse. Des flammes jaillirent de ses mains pour brûler les lianes et le libérer. Il matérialisa un boomerang dans ce qui ressemblait à de la glace, en plus brillant. La chose fendit les airs en tournoyant, dans un sifflement guère rassurant. Elle se ficha dans un tronc.

Une pluie d'étoiles de la part de Rayan répondit à l'assaut. Styx esquiva par bonds successifs, opéra une gracieuse rotation en sautant sur la tête d'une gargouille. Il étendit les bras. Le sol se fissura, des blocs de terre se soulevèrent autour de Rayan. Ce dernier opéra des sauts où se retrouva à l'horizontale. Les blocs autour de lui furent sectionnés en deux.

« _Maintenant. _» pensa Styx.

Un souffle d'air jaillit, soulevant les morceaux de terre, dont un fut projeté dans les yeux de son cadet. Rayan se frotta vivement les yeux. Mais trop tard. Styx était déjà près de lui. D'une prise il le fit chuter au sol puis l'immobilisa. Le combat prit fin.

« Hmmm mais que cette herbe est bonne ! » lança Rayan.

« Tu te rends ? » questionna Styx.

« Ouais ouais, mais laisse-moi brouter encore un peu veux-tu. C'est bon pour la digestion. »

« Tu n'as pas changé. » soupira Styx en libérant son frère.

« Toi non plus. Et tant mieux. » sourit Rayan.

Il prit la main que lui tendait Styx, et se releva. Ceci fait, les frères s'étreignirent.

« Messieurs Lawler ! » claqua une voix.

McGo. Hey, what did you expect ? Je dirais même plus, what else.

« Mais enfin que signifie tout ceci ? Les bagarres sont interdites dans l'école ! » tonna-t-elle.

« Aussi remarquerez-vous que nous sommes dehors, et non pas dans l'école. » souligna Rayan.

« Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi ! C'est un comportement inadmissible ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. » continua la sorcière.

Les frères échangèrent un regard. Cela ne semblait pas leur faire beaucoup d'effet. Ils regardèrent la directrice des rouges et ors tempêter comme s'ils contemplaient un spectacle.

« _Pignaise ! Faut qu'elle se calme autrement elle va nous faire un infarctus ! _» commenta mentalement Rayan.

« _Je suis étonné de ne pas la voir perdre son dentier, personnellement. _» répondit Styx par le même biais.

« _MOUARF ! _»

« … serez en retenue avec Rusard demain soir ! » conclut McGo.

« _Ooooh avec grand plaisir ! _» se dit Styx.

Rayan transmit un point d'interrogation. Styx lui signala qu'il verrait bien. En attendant, les deux sorciers furent sommés de rentrer. Ce que fit Rayan en sifflotant. A l'intérieur, on les regarda passer bouche bée. Le spectacle avait attiré une petite foule d'élèves de toute maison. Les Lawler marchèrent sans prêter la moindre attention à leurs regards ni commentaires.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » s'exclama Hermione en leur barrant la route.

« Dis-moi Hermione, serais-tu la fille cachée de McGonagall, par hasard ? » répliqua Rayan.

Styx eut un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ? » reprit Hermione sans tenir compte de sa réplique.

« Parce qu'on aime ça. » dit Rayan.

Pour le coup, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Styx en profita pour la devancer et se rendre au cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est qu'ils avaient un nouveau professeur cette année. Chacun des élèves prit place dans la classe. Un rien après, un homme blond entra d'un pas conquérant. Il tenait un livre qu'il montra.

* * *

« Moi ! » clama-t-il.

« _Oh non ! Mais comment Dumbledore embauche-t-il son personnel ? _» se demanda Styx.

Il écouta d'un air navré Gilderoy Lokhart faire sa promotion. Voilà donc pourquoi il avait fallu acheter tous les livres de ce type. Le blond distribua ensuite une feuille à chacun. Un questionnaire sur sa personne. Lawler réprima une grimace de dégoût. Il resta le nez en l'air pendant que les autres se penchaient sur leur copie.

« Que se passe-t-il mon jeune ami ? » interrogea Lokhart en approchant du Serpentard.

« Il se passe que ce questionnaire est une perte de temps. » répondit Styx sans le regarder.

« Comment ? Mais pas du tout il sert à sonder vos connaissances sur mes livres. » fit Gilderoy avec un sourire.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi les questions sont-elles aussi personnelles ? Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? Voilà qui nous sera d'une grande utilité face à une créature maléfique. Nul doute qu'elle partira en piaillant quand on lui donnera la réponse. » ironisa Styx.

Quelques uns de sa maison affichèrent des sourires. Gilderoy afficha un sourire crispé.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas l'intention de répondre à mes questions ? »

« C'est le cas en effet. »

Styx poussa la feuille vers le professeur dans un geste méprisant. Gilderoy la prit avec hauteur. L'heure de ramasser les autres copies vint. Hermione fut celle qui eut le maximum de bonnes réponses. Elle en avait les joues roses.

« Pch ! » fit Styx.

Seuls les élèves autour entendirent. Dont Granger. Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par de l'embarras.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, Ron et Harry commentèrent l'affaire.

« Mais c'est quoi ce grand niais ? La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est sa propre gloire ! » lança Ron.

« Ouais. Je sens que ça va promettre cette année. »

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la bibliothèque. Hermione n'avait pipé mot depuis la sortie du cours.

« En tout cas, Styx a eut raison de le remettre à sa place. Qu'est-ce que ce type va bien pouvoir nos apprendre ? La réalisation du brushing parfait ? » reprit Harry.

« Oh lui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant. Comme tous les Serpentards. » cracha Ron.

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il nous a sauvé la vie l'an dernier ? » répliqua Hermione, agressive.

« On lui avait rien demandé ! Je suis sûr qu'on aurait très pu se débrouiller tous seuls ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, toute manière. » argua Weasley.

Il poussa un cri en entendant un bruit sourd à côté de lui. Styx venait de lâcher un livre ouvert tout près du rouquin.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? » attaqua Ron, dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Styx lui retourna un regard glacial.

« Jette plutôt un œil à cet ouvrage, espèce d'idiot obtus. »

« De quoi ? » grinça Ron.

« Regarde. Ce livre recense les mages noirs des siècles passés. Et regarde bien où ils ont fait leurs études. »

Harry et Hermione se penchèrent, pendant que leur ami fusillait le Serpentard du regard.

« Ça alors. » fit Potter.

Ron abandonna sa lutte pour découvrir ce qui avait intrigué son ami. Un chapitre détaillait la vie passé d'un homme ayant vécu au XVIIIème siècle. Et qui avait été Gryffondor. Hermione tourna la page. Une sorcière maléfique, cent ans plus tôt. Une Serdaigle. Un autre mage noir, Poufsouffle.

« Et alors ? » demanda Ron.

« Alors, il serait temps que tu branches ton cerveau, Poil de carotte. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Serpentard qu'on est maléfique. A t'entendre, on dirait qu'on ne peut pas être Serpentard et intelligent, courageux ou loyal. La méchanceté est présente chez tout le monde, chacun choisit son camp. Tu pourras recevoir l'éducation la plus vertueuse qui soit, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne décidera pas d'y tourner le dos un jour. Les maisons de Poudlard ne représente qu'une qualité des élèves. Pas toutes. » rétorqua Styx.

Ron ne retint qu'une chose, l'insulte du début. Il se leva avec l'intention d'obliger Lawler à ravaler ses mots.

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Regarde ce livre bon sang ! Ouvre les yeux ! » répondit Styx en élevant un peu la voix.

Ron serra les dents. Il finit néanmoins par plier devant les mirettes azur. Styx le laissa réfléchir et retourna à sa propre place, où se trouvait son frère. Harry considéra le livre. Le vert et argent n'avait pas tort quand on y pensait. Il en était lui-même la preuve. Potter poussa le livre vers son ami, qui l'interrogea du regard. Harry l'encouragea à lire.

* * *

Plus tard, après le repas un autre sujet les préoccupa. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange : Harry entendait une drôle de voix qui paraissait provenir des murs. Il en avait parlé à ses amis. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Tout à coup, ils virent passer Rusard devant eux. Le concierge était affolé. Il dérapa même sur le sol et manqua de glisser. Derrière, Rayan qui riait. Styx le suivait à deux pas.

« T'avais raison ! C'est vraiment drôle ! » dit le Gryffondor.

L'aîné des Lawler approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

« Je te laisse. Il est l'heure que j'aille voir ce que mon défi à la maison a donné. » annonça Styx.

« Eh bien je dirais qu'ils vont tomber de haut. » répondit Rayan en croisant les bras.

« Certes. »

Rayan remarqua le Trio d'Or et les rejoignit.

« Bonsoir. »

« Salut. Vous sortez de votre heure de colle avec Rusard ? » demanda Potter.

« Exact. » répondit le châtain avec un sourire un brin satanique.

Mouais, mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait subir au concierge.

« C'est quoi ce défi dont parlait ton frère ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Tout comme pour Ron, il essaie de leur ouvrir les yeux. »

Rayan les instruisit en deux mots de ce que Styx avait demandé aux autres Serpentards. Du reste, le jeune était arrivé dans sa salle. Tout le monde cessa aussitôt ses activités. L'heure était venue. Lawler se dirigea tranquillement vers un fauteuil qui commençait à devenir le sien.

« Bien. Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai demandé. Lequel d'entre vous veut me faire part de ses recherches ? » lança Styx à la cantonade.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ceux qui avait accepté de relever le challenge. Et aucun … ne bougea.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez peur ? » reprit Styx.

« Pas du tout ! » claqua Malefoy.

« Alors lancez-vous. Montrez-moi la preuve que Voldemort est un sang-pur. »

Les parieurs se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Ils avaient espéré que l'un d'eux découvre quelque chose. Las, même en unissant leurs efforts, les Serpentards n'avaient pu parvenir à leur fin.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous n'avez rien trouvé, je me trompe ? »

Malefoy et les autres sentirent tous les regards inquisiteurs de leurs camarades. Comment ça ils n'avaient rien trouvé ? C'était impossible ! On ne leur aurait pas menti, leurs parents ne s'étaient pas laissés abuser ! L'un des sixième année secoua la tête en dénégation, suscitant des_ oooh !_ choqués.

« Il n'y a là rien d'extraordinaire. Juste le manque des sangs-purs à raisonner par eux-même, et leur orgueil. Vos familles, quand ce type est venu les trouver auraient dû se poser une question toute simple : d'où sort-il ? Chacun de nous sait que les anciennes familles sont fières de leur nom. Pourquoi diable avoir pris un surnom dans ce cas ? Parce que ce n'est pas un sang-pur. » commença Styx.

Les Serpentards se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ébranlés par cette vérité à l'implacable logique.

« Vous vous demandez comment je le sais, c'est là aussi d'une simplicité enfantine. Voldemort a également approché ma famille. Nous l'avons envoyé promené bien sûr. Néanmoins il nous a intrigué. Nous avons effectué quelques recherches, les mêmes que les vôtres. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun Voldemort dans les généalogies de sorciers. Pourtant, il sort bien de quelque part, vous êtes d'accord. Et s'il ne figurait sur aucun arbre, c'est donc qu'il n'est pas un sang-pur. Quoi de plus logique. »

Lawler laissa planer un instant le silence, laissant ses camarades avaler ces révélations.

« Plus tard, c'est sur les registres de Poudlard existant également au Ministère que nous avons porté les yeux. Nous y avons découvert un certain Tom Jedusor. Un nom que nous avions déjà trouvé sur une généalogie, celle de Salazar Serpentard. Mais … sa mère l'avait eu avec un homme portant le même nom que lui et qui était Moldu. Ce genre de précision est inscrite sur les arbres, vous le savez sans doute déjà. Un garçon brillant. Nous nous sommes rappelé que Voldemort nous a dit descendre d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. C'était donc bien lui. Autrement dit, celui que vos parents servent est un Sang-mêlé. Précisément le genre de personne que vous méprisez. Franchement, c'est complètement idiot. » exposa Styx.

Un silence de mort plana. Les élèves déglutirent.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas possible. » souffla Zabini.

« C'est tout à fait vérifiable pourtant. Demandez aux Gobelins à Gringotts : ils possèdent une copie de toutes les familles, c'est nécessaire à leur travail. Et vos camarades ici présents peuvent vous certifier également qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun Voldemort en tant que sang-pur. Que faut-il en déduire si ce n'est que ses partisans sont des imbéciles ? » répliqua Styx.

Tous ceux qui étaient concernés serrèrent les poings. Ils auraient voulu démentir, prouver que tout ceci était faux. Mais comment ? Et qu'allaient dire leurs parents ?

« Et ta famille à toi Lawler ? J'ai regardé aussi ton arbre et j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant. » fit soudain Malefoy.

« Quoi donc ? » répliqua le brun d'un ton las.

« Il y a des elfes, des fées, des nymphes et je ne sais quoi encore. Tu n'es pas un vrai sang-pur ! »

Styx le regarda avec un soupir.

« Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi crétin Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il en se couvrant les yeux avec la main.

Drago bouillait de rage à présent. Il saisit sa baguette.

« Lâche ça pauvre niais que tu es. Dois-je te rappeler que ta propre famille n'est pas non plus totalement sang-pur, comme beaucoup ici d'ailleurs ? » reprit Lawler en le regardant à nouveau.

« DE QUOI ? » explosa Malefoy.

Il leva sa baguette, mais le septième année qui l'avait aidé dans ses recherches posa la main sur son bras.

« Attends une minute Malefoy. J'aimerais entendre ce qu'il a à dire. »

« Merci. Je disais donc : ta famille est certes ancienne Malefoy, mais si tu regardes ta généalogie tu découvriras que le premier à porter ce nom était un paysan moldu. Il a simplement épousé une sorcière, et pas de haute naissance elle non plus. En ce qui me concerne, le verdruis Twalrich était bien né. Les elfes et autres créatures du petit peuple étaient considérés comme nobles jusqu'au début du Moyen-Âge. Chez nous il n'y a pas un seul cracmol, peu importe les parents. Chez les Malefoy, il y en a eu six. Tu expliques ça comment ? Tu t'imagines que les sorciers sont apparus d'un claquement de doigt ? Il en a fallu des mélanges moldus/sorciers, pour en arriver là où nous sommes. »

Drago serra les dents, livide. Il connaissait son pedigree, et n'avait pu faire autrement que de constater ce que Styx venait d'énoncer à voix haute. A l'époque, cela l'avait étonné de trouver des cracmols. Ses parents n'avaient rien voulu répondre.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, j'espère que vous allez tous descendre de votre piédestal. Ou dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes que des moutons ? » reprit Styx à l'ensemble des Serpentards.

Ils échangèrent des regards, mal à l'aise. Ils avaient soudain l'impression de découvrir un mensonge éhonté. Mais si Lawler avait raison … tout ce qu'on leur avait dit jusqu'alors … Malefoy n'était pas le seul à posséder des tares dans sa famille. Le sang pur n'était-il donc pas supérieur ? Pendant un moment, la salle fut silencieuse, chacun assez perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En tout cas, les sangs-purs l'étaient. Ceux qui étaient sang-mêlés et Serpentards étaient pleinement d'accord avec Styx : il fallait savoir penser par soi-même. Les traditions c'était bien beau, seulement le monde évolue. En conséquence il faut s'adapter.

Durant quelques jours, Rogue se surprit à trouver plusieurs de ses élèves avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Tout Serpentard paraissait s'être donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient par petits groupes selon leur année, mais ça discutait ferme.

« Je le trouve pas. » dit un quatrième année.

« Moi non plus. Mais j'ai les généalogies envoyées par les Gobelins. Lawler a dit vrai. »

« Regarde ça : c'est les Nott. Trois cracmols, deux enfants difformes, ici un qui était fragile et mort jeune … bah dis donc pour des sangs soi-disant plus forts. » ajouta encore un autre.

Rogue fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Sur quel sujet effectuaient-ils toutes ces recherches . ?

« … reçu un courrier de mes parents. Sont furieux après moi quand je leur ai dit pour Vous-savez-qui. » dit un cinquième année.

« Et pour ta généalogie ? » demanda sa voisine.

« Elle a commencée avec des moldus qui avait juste un don. Ils n'ont eu accès à la magie pure qu'au bout de six générations. J'en reviens pas. »

« Faut quand même reconnaître qu'il est dans le vrai le Lawler. Z'avez vu les pouvoirs qu'ils a démontré avec son frère ? J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. » dit-on plus loin.

Lawler, pensa Rogue. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu gamin avait encore fait ? Il prit pour note de demander à Drago. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait une attitude étrange ces derniers temps. Il oscillait entre une colère sourde et l'abattement, la déception. Plus loin, Harry et ses amis, ainsi que Ginny et Rayan observaient et écoutaient les Serpentards autour d'eux.

« On dirait qu'il a lancé un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. » fit Ginny.

« Ouais. » approuva Harry.

« Il était temps si vous voulez mon avis. Comment les sangs-purs, censés être l'élite ont-il pu se faire berner de la sorte ? La moindre des choses aurait été de vérifier les dires de Jedusor avant de lui jurer aveuglément obéissance. » souligna Rayan.

« Moi non plus j'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil. Vous-savez-qui un sang-mêlé. » lança Ron.

« Mais les adultes vont-ils y croire ? » demanda Hermione.

« S'ils écoutent leur progéniture, il y a des chances. De toute manière, le doute est là. » reprit Rayan.

Ils regardèrent encore une fois leurs condisciples vert et argent, avant de retourner à leur travail. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, la bibliothèque se vidait. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le trio d'or et les Gryffondors de deuxième année. Au moment où ses amis lui demandaient si elle avait terminé, Hermione annonça qu'elle avait encore besoin de consulter un livre ou deux. Ils se rejoindraient dans la salle des Gryffondors. Hermione resta donc seule. Plongée dans un livre, elle crut entendre un sifflement. Elle leva la tête, sourcils froncés. Pas un bruit. La Bibliothèque était silencieuse. La jeune fille rassembla pourtant ses affaires, et quitta la salle.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir désert, Granger avait la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Elle s'arrêta soudain, puis tourna la tête. Personne. Avec ce qui rôdait cependant, et ce qu'elle avait découvert mieux valait être prudente. Elle sortit donc un petit miroir de sa poche. La Gryffondor poursuivi son chemin. La sensation d'être épiée revint toutefois au bout de quelques minutes. Arrivant à un angle de mur, Hermione sortit son miroir pour vérifier qu'elle pouvait passer.

« Mumph ! »

Une main venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche, et elle fut tirée en arrière.

« C'est Rayan. Ne regarde surtout pas dans le miroir. Ferme les yeux maintenant. » entendit-elle à son oreille.

Hermione formula un _quoi_ étouffé. Rayan la força à s'accroupir, ou plutôt à s'asseoir. Elle aperçut alors Styx à terre.

« Fais ce qu'on te dit. Il en va de ta vie. » dit-il à mi-voix.

Hermione obtempéra. Elle entendit cependant une espèce de glissement sur le sol. Et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle voulut enlever la main de Rayan, pour leur dire de fuir.

« _Bouge pas on s'en occupe ! _» ordonna mentalement Rayan.

Le glissement se rapprocha. Une ombre énorme se dessina sur le mur. Styx et son frère fermèrent les yeux. Une tête reptilienne impressionnante parut dans l'angle. Elle se tourna vers eux, dardant sa langue. Cela dura un instant, pendant lequel Hermione crut mourir de peur. Le serpent démesuré tourna ensuite la tête, et s'en alla. Les Lawler rouvrirent les yeux.

« C'est bon il s'en va. » murmura Rayan.

Il n'enleva cependant pas la main de la bouche d'Hermione. Il fit bien, car la Gryffondor émit un gémissement de panique devant le corps du Basilic gros comme un tronc, passant devant eux. Ils patientèrent encore un moment, s'assurant que la bête avait bien disparu.

« Quelle horreur. » souffla Hermione.

« Tu l'as dit. Comment cette saleté a-t-elle pu entrer ici ? » demanda Rayan en se relevant.

« Je me demande s'il n'y est pas déjà depuis un moment. J'ai lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard _et il y est fait mention d'une chambre secrète. M'étonnerait pas que ça soit la tanière du Basilic. » répondit Styx.

« En tout cas, heureusement que vous étiez là. Comment avez-vous su ? Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien fait ? » reprit Hermione.

« Tout comme Harry, nous avons senti une présence. Sans l'entendre bien sûr. Une fois tout le monde dehors, nous sommes revenus ici. » expliqua Rayan.

« Pour le faire partir, nous avons brouillé ses sens. Nous avons fait croire à son cerveau qu'il n'y avait rien, que ce soit par la vue ou par l'odorat. Il a tout de même fallu qu'on s'y mette à deux pour le tromper. » précisa Styx.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, quand elle les vit faire volte-face. Un instant elle crut que le serpent géant revenait. Au lieu de ça, la sorcière découvrit une petite boule de lumière flottant devant eux.

« C'est … une fée ! » fit Rayan.


	4. La tâche des Lawler

**Les choses se précisent pour nos amis. Que vient faire une fée à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi cherche-t-elle les Lawler ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Une fée ? Mais c'était super-rare comme créature ! La petite boule de lumière grandit, pour devenir ce qui ressemblait à une fillette de huit ans. Elle était vêtue de vêtements nacrés, tissés dans un tissu très fin et moulant, parsemé de paillettes. De petites ailes de libellule remuaient de temps à autre dans son dos.

«_ Kual lactis Lawler ? _» demanda la fée.

« _Shiba. _» répondit alors Styx.

« Je ne comprends pas. » fit Hermione.

« Normal tu ne parles pas le féérique. Elle a demandé si nous étions bien des Lawler, Styx a dit que oui. »

Elle observa l'aîné faire les présentations. La petite fée les salua d'un signe de tête. Le Serpentard interrogea ensuite la fée sur les raisons de sa présence ici. La fillette parut alors paniquée, et se mit à parler très vite avec beaucoup de gestes. Styx leva la main, lui demandant de ralentir le débit.

« Oh oh. » fit Rayan.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle s'appelle Myriadel, et vient nous demander de l'aide. Sa tribu s'est fait attaquer par des N'dorch . » traduisit Rayan.

« Des quoi ? »

« Leur ennemi ancestral. Sauf que là y'a une variante : des elfes aussi auraient eu maille à partir avec ces bestioles. »

Myriadel s'arrêta enfin de parler. Styx lui expliqua quelque chose, et elle parut soulagée. Elle redevint petite lueur et s'en alla. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Gryffondors. Il scruta Hermione un instant.

« Hermione, soit gentille de garder ce que tu as vu pour toi. » dit-il.

« Euh .. d'accord. On fait quoi pour le Basilic ? »

« J'ai demandé à notre petite amie ailée de nous filer un coup de main. Elle va nous rapporter des cordes tressées par les siens. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à entraver la bête dedans, puis la mettre à mort. »

« Il faut en parler à Dumbledore et aux autres professeurs. Ils peuvent sûrement faire quelque chose ! » dit Hermione.

Styx eut une moue sceptique.

« Quand je vois comment ils ont géré la pierre philosophale, ainsi que l'incompétent qui nous sert de prof de DCFM, je préfère régler ça moi-même. »

« Mais … ce sont des adultes, des sorciers aguerris ... »

« Hermione. » coupa Rayan.

Elle le regarda.

« Tu apprendras que l'autorité rend parfois faillible. Mon frère a raison. De plus, tu étais là concernant la pierre. Tu penses vraiment que les profs ont fait leur maximum pour quelque chose d'aussi précieux ? »

Elle garda le silence, pensive. Puis elle baissa la tête. C'était vrai, ils avaient franchi tous les maléfices avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Voldemort revienne au pouvoir.

« D'accord . Mais nous devons en parler à Harry. Je commence à le connaître, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en mêler. » admit-elle.

« Judicieuse remarque. » fit Styx.

Il fut donc décidé de trouver Potter sur-le-champ. Hermione mena la marche. Elle le trouva dans la salle des Gryffondors, et lui demanda de sortir. Il trouva les frères Lawler au-dehors. Rayan suggéra de s'éloigner pour discuter tranquille. Il veilla notamment à ce qu'aucun tableau ne soit à proximité d'oreille. Hermione relata ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mettant l'apparition de la fée sous silence.

* * *

« Un serpent géant ? Dans l'école ? » répéta Harry.

« Tu as bien entendu. Tu n'es donc pas en train de devenir fou, comme tu as pu le croire ces derniers temps. Moi et mon frère nous prévoyons d'aller faire un petit tour dans la tanière de cette bestiole. Une connaissance va nous apporter de quoi l'immobiliser. » expliqua Styx.

« Je viens avec vous ! » déclara Harry.

« Je savais que t'allais dire ça. » soupira Hermione.

« Pour quelle raison ? » questionna Styx.

« Parce que cette chose s'en est déjà pris à des innocents ! Il faut qu'on l'arrête. » énonça Harry avec un ton d'évidence.

« J'ai dit : pourquoi toi ? » reprit Styx.

« Et pourquoi vous ? » rétorqua Harry du tac au tac.

« Parce que nous en avons les moyens. Et de ton côté qu'as-tu ? »

« Euh ... »

Harry chercha ses mots. Que pourrait-il bien leur apporter ? Il connaissait plus de sorts que l'an passé, mais serait-ce suffisant face à une bête aussi grosse et dangereuse ?

« S'il vous plaît. Je pourrais sûrement faire quelque chose une fois là-bas. »

« Faible. » répondit Rayan.

Harry eut un geste d'impatience. Puis soudain, il sut.

« Je sais où est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. »

« Enfin quelque chose d'utile. » commenta Styx.

« Ok Potter, rendez-vous ici même à minuit ce soir. » conclut Rayan.

Styx s'en alla sans un mot. Les Gryffondors n'eurent plus qu'à retourner dans leur salle.

« Au fait, que dit-on à Ron ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien, ce ne sont pas ses oignons. » fit Lawler Bis.

« C'est notre ami, il va sûrement nous poser des questions. Je me vois mal tout lui cacher. » insista Harry.

« Tu tiens à l'exposer au danger ? »

« Non ! Non bien sûr que non. »

« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » termina Rayan.

Harry déglutit mal à l'aise. Ron était son meilleur ami et il n'avait envie de lui mentir. De l'autre côté, c'était très dangereux. Styx et son frère s'en sortiraient avec leurs capacités. Et puis, si c'était pour les entendre se disputer. Mais on ne se cachait rien entre amis … peut-être arriverait-il à le convaincre de ne pas le suivre. Une fois le pour et le contre pesé, il prit place en face du rouquin.

« Alors ? Il se passe quoi ? » questionna Weasley.

« Styx voulait me parler discrètement. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il a confirmé ce que je pensais et il a une solution. Nous allons nous en occuper. » annonça Harry.

« T'es sûr ? » interrogea Ronald.

« Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non ça ira. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te retrouver de nouveau avec Styx pas vrai ? »

« Clair, moins je le vois mieux je me porte. »

Ouf, l'argument avait porté. Harry avait délibérément caché de quoi il retournait à son ami. Pas que ça l'enchante, cependant il serait en sécurité. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione discutait avec Rayan. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur la fée. Notamment comment avait-elle pu entrer à Poudlard.

* * *

« Très simplement : ce n'est pas une créature nocive. Mais elle a dû reprendre des forces après son voyage. Et nous repérer parmi la foule d'élèves. » répondit Rayan qui rédigeait un devoir de métamorphose.

« Mais pourquoi vous cherchait-elle ? »

« Parce que notre famille est la gardienne du petit peuple. Nous pacifions les clans entre eux, ou les protégeons depuis la fondation de notre lignée. »

« Vous en avez parlé à vos parents ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« Pas encore, mais ils vont le savoir par eux-même. Styx est l'héritier, il sera chef de clan un jour. Nos parents pensent qu'en tant que tel, il faut mener ses batailles soi-même. Bien sûr, il peut demander de l'aide. » expliqua Rayan.

Il trempa un instant sa plume et continua à rédiger.

« Il a douze ans c'est trop jeune ! » protesta Hermione.

« Eh bien va le raisonner si tu peux. »

Vu sous cet angle … la jeune fille se promit cependant d'essayer de le convaincre de demander le concours d'un adulte. Déjà que cette histoire de Basilic lui donnait la chair de poule. Hermione jetait déjà un œil alentour, pour constater l'absence du Serpentard. Ou alors il était hors de vue. La Gryffondor prit un livre, et se leva. Prétexte pour vérifier s'il était là ou non. Granger traîna dans les rayons, observa les tables qu'elle apercevait, en vain. Tant pis, elle le croiserait à un autre moment. Elle se résigna pour le moment à terminer ses devoirs, et retourna à sa place.

Au bout d'un moment que la jeune fille écrivait, elle remarqua que Rayan observait sa copie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes avec tes devoirs ? » interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

« Non pas le moindre. Mais ta rédaction m'intrigue. » répondit le châtain.

« Ma rédaction ? »

Hermione regarda sa copie, cherchant une faute, une tache d'encre.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien en lisant on a l'impression que tu recopies le livre. Difficile de savoir si tu as vraiment compris ce que tu racontes. » répondit le jeune en griffonnant à son tour.

« Mes réponses sont justes et ça suffit amplement. » répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

Elle n'aimait pas trop que l'on critique son travail, hormis peut-être lorsque cela venait d'un professeur.

« Non justement. C'est du par cœur, ce ne sont pas tes mots à toi. N'importe qui peut en faire autant, mais à quoi bon si tu n'as pas compris ? Les profs te demandent ta version de la leçon. S'ils veulent ce qu'il y a dans les manuels au mot près, autant qu'ils les ouvrent eux-même. Où est ton analyse, ton ressenti, tes déductions ? Ce que tu fais est complètement impersonnel. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son parchemin. Les enseignants ne lui avaient jamais reproché sa façon de travailler. De plus, les bonnes réponses qu'elle donnait en classe prouvaient bien qu'elle avait tout comprit non ? La Gryffondor secoua la tête et continua à écrire. Elle releva la plume au bout de cinq minutes. Les paroles de Rayan lui trottaient dans la tête. Du travail impersonnel …

Durant l'intercours, Hermione tâcha de retrouver Styx. Elle l'aperçut depuis une fenêtre. Il prenait l'air, adossé contre la rambarde d'un escalier. La seconde année se hâta d'aller à l'extérieur. Là, elle passa au pas pour le retrouver. Styx avait les yeux clos.

« Que veux-tu Hermione ? » demanda-t-il

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai reconnu ton aura. » répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ah. Je voulais te demander … pour cette histoire de ... »

Granger regarda autour d'elle.

« De fée. »

Styx laissa passer un silence.

« Eh bien ? »

« Tu vas en parler à tes parents non ? »

« Ils sont déjà au courant. Et me demande d'aller voir de quoi il retourne. »

« Tout seul ? » s'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Non, Rayan m'accompagnera. Peut-être que mes sœurs également. » précisa Styx.

« Mais … mais si elle est vraiment en guerre … tu n'as que douze ans, qu'est-ce que tu pourras y faire ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Lawler la fixa pendant un moment. L'intensité de ses yeux embarrassa Hermione qui se sentit rougir.

« Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. C'est tout. » dit-il finalement.

« Mais enfin Styx ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Je sais, on va en parler aux professeurs et ils pourront certainement ... »

« Je te l'interdis. » coupa Lawler.

Sa voix était devenue polaire. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte métallique, orageuse, sombre. Une aura de puissance et de colère entoura Hermione qui en resta pétrifiée. C'était … froid, menaçant, cela se resserrait autour d'elle comme une chape de plomb, étouffante, écrasante même. Une véritable prison.

« Ne t'avise pas de parler de ça à qui que soit, est-ce clair ? » reprit Lawler d'une voix mortuaire.

Hermione était clouée sur place. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas un élève ordinaire devant elle. Il pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute la briser comme une miette de pain. Et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. La pauvre avait l'impression que son corps était gelé de l'intérieur, qu'il ne lui appartenait plus. Les informations peinaient à s'assembler dans son cerveau, à être analysées. Tout en elle tournait au ralenti.

« O … oui. » articula-t-elle faiblement.

Ce fut comme si le temps reprenait son cours, comme si Hermione revenait à la surface après un plongeon. Toute menace avait disparut, ne restait que le souvenir et surtout le ressenti.

« Bien. »

Styx la dépassa, la laissant seule. Un instant après qu'il se soit éloigné, Hermione prit plusieurs goulées d'oxygène, qui lui donnèrent la sensation qu'elle venait de piquer un sprint.

* * *

Dortoir des Gryffondor. Minuit.

Harry se leva doucement, sortit de son lit après s'être rhabillé et quitta la chambre d'un pas de loup. Il avait revêtu la cape d'invisibilité. Les sens aux aguets, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous donné par les Lawler. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata qu'il était seul. Bon, eh bien il allait patienter. Harry s'avança un peu plus et se tourna. Il eut un son de surprise quand il découvrit les frangins devant son nez.

« Bonsoir Harry. » fit Styx, les mains dans les poches comme d'habitude.

« Yo ! » ajouta Rayan avec un V de la main.

« Mais d'où vous sortez ? » chuchota Harry en ôtant sa cape.

« De nos lits, tout comme toi. » répondit Styx sur le même ton.

« Mais quand je suis arrivé il n'y avait personne. » insista Potter.

« Nous avons nos petits secrets pour nous camoufler. Nous sommes arrivés un court instant avant toi. » sourit Rayan.

Harry soupira. Décidément quelle famille ! Il plia sa cape pour se donner contenance.

« Rusard approche. Ne traînons pas. » informa Styx.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

« Comment tu sais qu'il arrive ? » reprit Harry en le rejoignit.

« Je me suis branché sur son aura avant de sortir. Simple précaution. Il ne pourra pas nous surprendre. »

Voilà qui était fort pratique. Potter prit la tête du trio, les conduisant aux toilettes féminins. Une fois devant les robinets, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler fourchelang, quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Tiens te revoilà Harry. Et avec de la compagnie en plus. »

« Bonsoir Mimi. » soupira Potter.

Le fantôme examina les frères d'un air intéressé.

« Vous allez quelque part peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et si tu retournais dans tes toilettes ? » répliqua Rayan.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus soutenue et brillante. Mimi Geignarde cligna des yeux, puis rentra sagement dans sa cabine.

« Faudrait vraiment que vous m'appreniez vos tours. » commenta Harry avec un sourire.

Il reporta son attention sur le robinet. Un crissement sortit de sa bouche. Le dessus des lavabos s'éleva dans les airs, ils se séparèrent dévoilant un large trou sombre.

« Avant qu'on ne s'élance gaiement là-dedans, qu'as-tu prévu pour contrer le pouvoir du Basilic Harry ? » questionna Rayan, penché au-dessus du trou, les mains appuyées sur les genoux.

« De fermer les yeux ? » répondit timidement le garçon.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à chercher une protection. Les yeux du Basilic n'étaient mortels que si on les croisait.

« Ah les Gryffondors et leur côté impulsif ! Essaie ça. » soupira Styx.

Il lui fourra des jumelles avec un cordon, faites visiblement pour aller autour de la tête. Potter leva un regard interrogateur.

« Lunettes à vision thermique. Technologie moldue, je suppose que tu connais ? » expliqua Rayan en sortant une paire pour lui.

« Où vous avez eu ça ? »

« Un de nos oncles fabrique ce genre de gadget. » répondit le Gryffondor.

Il posa les siennes autour de son crâne pour le moment.

« Eh ben ! J'aurais jamais cru que des sangs-purs se serviraient d'objets moldus. Oh pardon. » dit Harry en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

« Ta réaction est naturelle. Mais ma famille est ouverte d'esprit. Nous avons découvert qu'allier la magie à la technologie était un cocktail pour le moins puissant. Et bien trop intéressant et pratique pour l'ignorer. Nos semblables sont si sots. » intervint Styx.

« Et comment on va neutraliser le Basilic ? » questionna Harry en positionnant ses lunettes sur la tête, tout comme les deux autres.

« Avec ça. » sourit Rayan en montrant un baladeur.

Styx fut le premier à se laisser glisser dans le trou. Rayan s'y engouffra une fois qu'il eut reçu confirmation de la part de son frère. Une fois en bas, le première année accueillit Harry. Chacun abaissa ensuite les lunettes sur son nez. Harry découvrit un paysage sombre, mais très net. Il n'était pas du tout gêné par ses lunettes habituelles. Il était probable que ce soit un effet de la magie mêlée à ces engins. En regardant ses compagnons, il découvrit les différentes couleurs inhérentes à la chaleur dégagée par leur corps. D'ailleurs, Rayan s'éloignait déjà. Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent tous trois en silence, dans un grand couloir rond. Ils devaient être vraiment profonds, songea Potter. Ils continuèrent à progresser dans un silence total.

* * *

« Une minute. » dit soudain Styx.

« Hm ? Oh ! Pas très malin. » comprit Rayan.

« De quoi ? » fit Harry.

Son camarade lui fit signe de se plaquer contre une paroi. Ils étaient tout à côté d'un angle. Durant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Harry se retint pourtant de poser des questions, commençant à comprendre qu'ils avaient forcément repéré quelque chose. A juste titre. Une lueur apparut bientôt, suivie d'une baguette tenue par une petite main. Styx se décolla du mur une fois le propriétaire de la baguette en vue. Un cri résonna. Un cri féminin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? » s'exclama l'aîné des Lawler.

« Styx ! Bon sang mais tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! »

« Hermione ? » interrogea Harry.

Il ôta ses lunettes pour découvrir le visage de son amie éclairée par sa baguette.

« Salut. » répondit-elle mal assurée.

« Ça commence à être bien fréquenté ici. On s'offre un apéro pour fêter ces retrouvailles ? » proposa Rayan.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » questionna Styx en la relâchant.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir en sachant que vous alliez traquer le Basilic. Alors … j'ai décidé de venir vous prêter main forte. » avoua Hermione.

« C'est fort aimable à toi Hermione, mais je doute que tu sois de taille. » répondit Styx.

« Je sais ce que redoute le Basilic ! Moi aussi j'ai des connaissances ! » s'offusqua Granger.

« Et nul ne les mets en doute. Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas beaucoup de jugeote, venir là seule et sans protection. » rétorqua Styx.

« Tu vois Hermione ? C'est de ça dont je parlais quand je disais que ton travail était impersonnel. Savoir un truc c'est bien, mais si tu ne le comprends pas … » intervint Rayan.

Styx s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Toujours est-il que tu restes ici. Ou plutôt, retourne te coucher. »

« Pas question ! » s'exclama-t-elle péremptoire.

Elle releva le menton et défia le Serpentard du regard.

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle nous suive. Si jamais le serpent lui tombe dessus il n'en fera qu'une bouchée. » dit Harry.

« Ouais, un vrai apéricube. Et puis s'il nous arrive un pépin elle pourra aller chercher du secours. » ajouta Rayan.

« Soit. Mais tu restes derrière moi et surtout tu gardes les yeux fermés. » céda Styx.

Il remit ses lunettes, pendant qu'Hermione acquiesçait vivement de la tête. Sans lui demander ensuite son avis, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui, veillant à ce qu'elle reste bien derrière. Hermione baissa la tête, sa crinière camouflant son visage un peu rouge. Le groupe arriva devant ce qui devait être une entrée. Ornée de plusieurs serpents, aucune serrure ne permettait de l'ouvrir.

« Traducteur siouplait ! » lança Rayan.

Harry ordonna en sifflant à la porte de s'ouvrir. Un grondement résonna le temps de l'ouverture. Styx lâcha Hermione, en lui demandant de rester là. Ceci fait, il s'engagea dans la nouvelle salle en compagnie des autres. La jeune fille désobéit en entrouvrant les yeux. Si elle devait aller chercher du secours, autant qu'elle sache quand. Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle, Harry découvrit un point chaud. Quelqu'un était là ! Il voulut s'élancer.

* * *

« Du calme Harry, on n'est pas tous seuls. » tempéra Rayan.

« Le Basilic est là ? » s'alarma Potter.

« Nop. C'est un truc immatériel. Tu peux ôter tes lunettes, y'a pas de lézard. »

Harry obtempéra, pour découvrir un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les seize ans.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que trois personnes soient là. Pas si tôt. » dit-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« Le même couillon que la dernière fois. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer. » répondit Styx.

Il avança vers ce qui s'avéra être Ginny Weasley, au regard vide, et posa une main sur son front.

« Dis donc espèce de traître à ta maison, tu sais à qui tu parles ? » siffla le jeune homme.

« Je croyais avoir été clair : à un crétin. Mais pour être précis, tu n'es qu'un souvenir. Rien de bien effrayant en somme. » répliqua Styx sans pour autant se retourner.

« Voldemort. » souffla Harry.

« Sympa le calepin. » commenta Rayan qui tenait un carnet noir dans les mains.

« Lâche ça tout de suite petit idiot. » fit Jedusor.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » répliqua Rayan.

Son expression n'avait plus rien d'amicale. On pouvait même y lire du sadisme. Le livre lévita entre les mains du première année. Harry vit alors Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, se tordre de douleur. C'était effrayant dans la mesure où son corps prenait des poses absolument pas naturelles. Il se courba en arrière, son dos touchant ses jambes. S'il avait été vivant, cela lui aurait tout simplement brisé la colonne. Il se pencha ensuite violemment sur le côté, puis sur l'autre. Sa tête opéra un tour en arrière comme si on lui cassait la nuque.

« C'est bon ou je continue ? » demanda Rayan d'une voix métallique.

« Comment … oses-tu … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla Jedusor, manifestement oppressé par la souffrance.

« Ça se voit non ? Je te torture. » répondit l'enfant avec un sourire maniaque.

Il plia les doigts. Des griffures apparurent sur le torse de Voldemort. Harry vit de la peur dans ses yeux. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle situation. Jedusor se ressaisit un instant, pour parler en fourchelang. Harry comprit son intention.

« Le serpent arrive ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Alors mets tes lunettes. » répondit calmement Styx.

Harry les abaissa illico. Rayan adressa un sourire moqueur au souvenir du mage noir, avant d'abaisser ses lunettes. Le Basilic parut, dans un sifflement. Il se redressa et observa les petits humains. Il siffla, actionnant le pouvoir de ses yeux. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Comment ? » s'étonna Jedusor.

« Laisse tomber mon p'tit père, tu ne peux pas comprendre. » se moqua Rayan.

Jedusor ordonna au serpent d'attaquer. Le Basilic plongea la gueule en avant. Il fut soudain retenu par un enchevêtrement de cordes scintillantes. Il se débattit en sifflant de rage. Rayan donna le baladeur à Harry, qui appuya sur play. Un cocorico plus vrai que nature résonna dans la salle. Le Basilic se figea. Il se tendit, tel un arc, donnant une tension extrême aux cordes féériques. Les yeux de la bête se révulsèrent. Puis il tomba dans un fracas de tonnerre.

« Nah là. A pu vilaine bête. » conclut Rayan en relevant ses lunettes.

« Impossible ! » s'écria Jedusor.

« Oh la ferme toi ! » reprit le Gryffondor.

Il actionna à nouveau son pouvoir sur le carnet. Tournant le dos au sorcier, il approcha de la tête du Basilic. Là, il empala le calepin sur un crochet.

« A la prochaine pauv'cloche ! » clama le jeune.

Jedusor s'évapora dans un hurlement de rage. Hermione arriva en courant.

« Vous avez réussi ! J'en reviens pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Styx arracha un crochet du serpent, pour preuve à l'attention du corps enseignant. Il ne remarqua pas une petite boule de lumière descendre du plafonds. Hermione se chargea de Ginny, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Elle la fit ensuite passer devant elle, vers la sortie. Les enfants s'éloignaient quand tout à coup les Lawler pilèrent.

« Quoi ? » firent Harry et Hermione.

« Oh non ! » lâcha Rayan.

Une boule de lumière les avait enveloppés tous les quatre, et ils disparurent. Laissant une Ginny désemparée.


	5. Une aventure se dessine

**Dans quelle histoire se sont encore embarqués nos héros ? Une pas très calme c'est sûr.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne bougea pas durant un moment, son cerveau tâchant d'analyser ce qui se passait. Il faisait si noir autour de lui. Le jeune commença par remuer les doigts, puis les membres. Rien de cassé. Une bonne chose de faite. Ensuite, où était-il ? Comment y était-il arrivé et pourquoi ? Potter éprouva le sol. Il était allongé sur … des feuilles ? L'air était frais, également. Harry se redressa, regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait strictement rien. La peur commença à s'emparer de lui. Il se souvenait que le Basilic avait été vaincu, tout comme Voldemort. Et puis il y avait eut ce flash de lumière alors que lui et ses amis rentraient.

Potter entendit soudain gémir.

« Mais … où je suis là ? »

La voix de Rayan. Ouf, il n'était pas seul.

« Rayan ? C'est Harry tout va bien ? » appela le Gryffondor.

« Ouais ouais, suis en un seul morceau. ? Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Hermione, Styx et Ginny ? »

« Alors. » fit Rayan.

Harry entendit remuer. Puis de la lumière apparut au bout d'une baguette. Rayan la promena autour de lui. Styx et Hermione étaient allongés devant eux, face à face. Harry bondit sur ses pieds, les rejoignit et entreprit de les réveiller. Il commença par Hermione, pendant que son camarade s'occupait de son frère.

« Hmmm ! Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » gémit la sorcière en le découvrant.

« On n'est pas dans une chambre Hermione. En fait, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes ni pourquoi. »

Granger réalisa en effet qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, et par extension pas dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit avec un air effaré. Styx venait d'émerger lui aussi. La colère parut l'expression dominante durant un instant, avant qu'il ne retrouve un visage lisse.

« Lumos. » dit-il en pointant sa baguette.

Harry et Hermione lancèrent aussitôt ce sort, ajoutant un peu plus de clarté.

« Nous sommes dans une forêt visiblement. » constata Rayan.

« Pas la Forêt Interdite j'espère ? » questionna Harry un brin affolé.

Il se souvenait très bien de sa première expédition dans les bois environnant Poudlard. De nuit en plus. Le garçon y avait vécu une expérience terrifiante.

« Non j'en doute. » répondit Styx avec un soupir.

« Tu as l'air de savoir ce qui s'est passé. » remarqua Hermione.

Styx lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de donner sa réponse.

« Vous vous rappelez de la lumière avant que nous ne perdions connaissance ? »

Les Gryffondors hochèrent la tête.

« Elle signifie tout simplement que nous avons été transportés. Nous sommes actuellement hors de Poudlard, sans doute assez loin. » révéla l'aîné des Lawler.

« Quoi ? Mais par qui ? » s'exclamèrent Potter et Granger.

« Par la fée Myriadel. Moi et mon frère l'avons comprit pile avant qu'elle ne nous embarque. Cependant, je crois qu'elle ne voulait que mon frère et moi. » fit Rayan.

« Alors comment on s'est retrouvés avec vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Par erreur, tout simplement. Je pense que Myriadel est jeune, probablement une enfant même si chez les fées c'est difficile à déterminer. Cependant, une fée confirmée n'aurait jamais agi par surprise, et surtout n'aurait pas mêlé des étrangers à son histoire. » reprit Styx.

Il se tourna soudain. Une petite lueur arriva, et se matérialisa en fillette ailée. Elle observa le groupe de sorciers, et parut catastrophée en remarquant les deux Gryffondors autre que Lawler. Elle se tordit ensuite les mains d'embarras en répétant une phrase inintelligible pour Harry et son amie. Rayan prit la parole, répondant sur un ton ironique. Myriadel était confuse. Elle fit un pas en direction des Gryffondors, mais Styx lui coupa la parole. Et ce qu'il dit catastropha la jeune fée. Elle pâlit et resta sans voix pendant que le Serpentard lui tournait le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comme je le disais, ton arrivée à toi et Harry n'était pas intentionnelle. Elle a voulu vous ramener mais j'ai refusé. Entre des mains débutantes, ce genre de sort peut-être dangereux. Elle pourrait vous larguer dans le vide sans le vouloir. » informa Styx.

« Ensuite, il lui a dit que nous rentrions chez nous. Nous ne la suivrons pas à son village, qui n'est d'ailleurs certainement pas tout près. » ajouta Rayan.

« Vous êtes fous ! On ne va pas rester toute la nuit ici ! » s'exclama Harry ahuri.

« Bien sûr que non, pour qui nous prends-tu ? » répliqua Styx.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant visiblement. Derrière, Myriadel était aux bords des larmes. Elle suppliait les Lawler, mais ces derniers restèrent sourds. Soudain, un crac se fit entendre, arrachant un cri à Hermione et Harry. Une femme à l'allure majestueuse venait d'apparaître. Styx rouvrit les yeux.

« Bonsoir maman. » dit-il.

« Styx, Rayan. » répondit la femme.

Elle possédait une chevelure aussi noire que celle de son aîné, et d'une longueur incroyable. Ses yeux étaient par contre d'un vert hypnotique. L'adulte portait une longue robe d'un tissu chatoyant et moulant, parsemée de papillons et d'oiseaux colorés, dont le bas cachait ses pieds. Elle tourna la tête vers la fée. Myriadel frémit sous le regard impérieux, et partit à tire-d'ailes.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je me nomme Eoline Lawler de Twalrich. » dit-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux venus.

« Enchanté Madame. Je suis Harry Potter et voici mon amie Hermione Granger. » fit le petit brun.

Eoline leur adressa un signe de tête.

« Rentrons à présent. » décréta-t-elle.

Elle tendit les bras, et avant qu'Harry ou Hermione ne comprennent, une lumière les enveloppa. La seconde d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall.

« Bienvenue au manoir Lawler. Je vais vous donner vos chambres. » annonça Eoline.

Elle se mit à avancer suivie de Styx. Rayan fit un signe de tête à ses condisciples pour les inviter à venir. En passant, Hermione remarqua des portraits de famille. Les Lawler avaient tous un regard captivant, dans lequel on se perdait facilement. Tous d'une nuance soutenue, qu'elle soit bleue, verte ou marron. Ils avaient semble-t-il hérité de la beauté des elfes, fées et nymphes qui composaient leur famille. Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille brune.

« Styx ? Rayan ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« On t'expliquera demain matin, Laïla. Toi aussi Maelys.» répondit Rayan en tournant la tête vers une enfant encore plus jeune que la première.

« D'accord. » répondirent-elles.

Harry nota que Maelys ressemblait à Rayan. Eoline arrêta devant une porte, qu'elle annonça comme étant pour Hermione. Harry lui, logerait en face. Tout deux remercièrent abondamment la mère de leurs camarades. Ces derniers leur souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur propre chambre. Eoline expliqua à ses invités où trouver ce dont ils auraient besoin. Elle prit ensuite congé.

Hermione alluma la lumière. La chambre était décemment féminine, avec des couleurs douces, dans le violet essentiellement. Le lit qu'elle occuperait était digne d'une princesse : haut, large, avec une moustiquaire retombant souplement autour, et d'après ce qu'elle constata moelleux à souhait. La jeune fille enfila une chemise de nuit fluide mais très confortable. Elle ôta la couverture pour se glisser dans des draps parfumés. Harry était époustouflé : jamais il n'aurait cru un jour avoir une chambre si grande, fut-ce pour une seule nuit. La décoration était Gryffondor, ce qui l'avait agréablement surpris. Pourtant, comment avaient-ils pu savoir... en lisant ses pensées peut-être. Bref. Il enfila un confortable pyjama puis se coucha.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les élèves découvrit qu'ils avaient une salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Une fois que chacun eut fait sa toilette, ils notèrent que des habits avaient été déposés à leur attention. Hermione et Harry sortirent en même temps de leur chambre. Puis ils se saluèrent, avant de regarder autour d'eux. Par où aller ?

« Bonjour. » entendirent-ils.

Les deux fillettes aperçues la veille se tenaient sur leur droite.

« Je suis Laïla, et voici ma petite sœur Maelys. Nous allons vous escorter à la cuisine. » se présenta-t-elle.

Alors elle, elle ressemblait décidément à Styx. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus tout comme lui, même expression hermétique, ton de voix identique. Maelys se précipita vers eux, et claironna un joyeux bonjour ! La petite dernière était âgée de neuf ans, possédant elle aussi les prunelles azur. Harry et Hemione lui sourirent, encore un peu embarrassés. Maelys prit leur main et les entraîna avec elle. Laïla prit la tête du cortège. En plein jour, les Poudlardiens constatèrent la magnificence de la demeure : meubles anciens lustrés avec soin, sol en pierre, grands tableaux et objets précieux.

« Les voilà ! » clama Maelys lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine.

Eoline, Styx, Rayan ainsi qu'un homme qui devait être le père se trouvaient autour d'une grande table en bois massif. L'homme était brun aux yeux bleus, doté d'une bonne carrure et d'un charme des plus évident. Maelys lâcha ses convives, avant de se diriger vers Styx et de lui planter un _smoutch _! sonore sur la joue. Ceci fait, elle prit place à côté de lui.

« Ben et moi alors ? J'ai pas droit à mon bonjour ? » commenta Rayan.

« Bonjour. » répondit seulement Maelys.

« Y'a du favoritisme dans cette famille. » fit mine de bouder le jeune.

« C'est pour ça que je te bassine avec le fait de travailler ton élégance, jeune porc-épic à la tête creuse. » répliqua Styx en trempant un croissant dans un bol.

« Le porc-épic t'envoie paître, tête plate asymétrique. » rétorqua Rayan.

Laïla et Styx eurent un petit sourire. Eoline servit Harry et Hermione, amusés par l'échange.

« Au fait je me présente : Ronan Lawler vous connaissez la suite. Père de ces quatre ... »

« Chefs-d'œuvres ? » fit Styx.

« Merveilles ? » ajouta Laïla.

« Splendeurs ? » enchaîna Rayan.

« Joyaux ? » renchérit Maelys.

« Casse-têtes. Et vous êtes Harry et Hermione m'a-t-on dit. Soyez les bienvenus. » reprit Ronan

« Merci monsieur Lawler, c'est très aimable à vous de nous avoir accueilli. » répondit Hermione.

« Ben on n'allait pas vous laisser dehors, en même temps. » fit Rayan en se léchant un doigt.

Harry sentit soudain un regard sur lui. Eoline le fixait avec un attention accrue, avec un regard aussi perçant que Dumbledore. Cela dura un instant, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour le porter sur Hermione, qu'elle examina tout aussi intensément. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa agréablement, entre piques amicales de la fratrie. Eoline fixa ensuite rendez-vous à la famille et aux invités dans le salon. Tout le monde s'y retrouva après quelques instants. L'endroit était très lumineux, dotés de grands fenêtres donnant sur un immense et luxuriant jardin. Les parents prirent place chacun sur un grand fauteuil. Les enfants Lawler se tinrent sur un canapé, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres. Harry et Hermione se mirent sur un fauteuil chacun, à côté.

« Bien. Parlons peu parlons bien. » commença Eoline en croisant les doigts sur un genou.

« Rayan nous a transmis le fait qu'une fée est entrée en contact avec vous dans votre école, et qu'elle vous a ensuite expédiés dans la forêt. » compléta Ronan.

Ils avaient regardé leurs invités, qui acquiescèrent.

« Ce qu'elle a fait est risqué quand on est débutante comme elle. Vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver en un seul morceau. J'en parlerais au chef de son village. » continua le père.

« Oh ne la punissez pas trop monsieur, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas nous nuire. » intervint Harry.

« Oui elle voulait seulement de l'aide. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait attaqué son village. » continua Hermione.

« Vous êtes généreux, mais vous devez comprendre la gravité de son geste. Quelle que soit sa situation, elle n'avait pas à risquer la vie d'autres personnes. Surtout pas la progéniture de notre famille. Cela aurait pu coûter très cher à son peuple s'il était arrivé malheur à nos enfants. Et pas qu'à cause de nous. » précisa Ronan.

Les Lawler étaient appréciés et aimés par d'autres espèces magiques. Ceux-ci auraient pu exiger des comptes aux fées, qui n'avaient décidément pas besoin d'autres problèmes.

« Mais passons. Le peuple des fées a appelé nos fils, il leur faut leur répondre. » dit Eoline.

Elle regarda ensuite Styx et Rayan pour connaître leur décision.

* * *

« Nous nous rendrons à leur village, entendre leurs doléances puis nous aviserons. Je serais pour régler le cas par nous-même. » entama Styx.

« Moi également. Toutefois, et mon frère en sera d'accord, nous sollicitons le concours de nos sœurs. » ajouta Rayan.

« Cela me convient. » dit sobrement Laïla.

« Moi aussi ! Mes copines sont toutes des fées. » sourit Maelys.

« Fort bien. Passons à présent au cas de nos invités ici présents. » continua Ronan.

« Amenez-les avec vous, les enfants. » intervint Eoline.

Kwa ? Les concernés se regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la mère de leurs camarades.

« Hmm, entendu. Nous devons toutefois camoufler leur absence. Nous reste-t-il de quoi fabriquer des golems ? » demanda Styx.

« Naturellement. Ton père et moi feront en sorte que les professeurs ne puissent les différencier des originaux. »

Styx demanda si cette solution convenait aux Gryffondors.

« Nous allons manquer beaucoup de cours, mais … je suis d'accord. » répondit Hermione.

« Ne tracasse pas pour ça. Quand nous aurons terminé notre mission, tu récupéreras tous les souvenirs de ton golem. » informa Laïla.

« Ah ? Bon alors je suis rassurée. » sourit la jeune fille.

Harry n'avait pas d'objections non plus, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable de sécher l'école. Nul doute que les professeurs n'apprécieraient pas sa décision. Toutefois, il était curieux de voir un peuple de fées, et puisqu'il aurait tous les souvenirs comme s'il avait été à Poudlard … Hermione pour sa part, était contente de pouvoir rester aux côtés de Styx, en dépit de la peur qui lui avait faite l'autre jour, et suite à l'apparition de Myriadel, et elle souhaitait aider la fée.

« Alors, tout est décidé. » conclut Eoline sur un ton mystique.

Elle se leva et quitta la première le salon. Son époux salua les enfants, annonçant qu'il paraît au ministère pour son travail.

« Dites, pourquoi votre mère veut-elle qu'on vienne avec vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous devez avoir un rôle à jouer. » répondit simplement Styx.

Ce fut Maelys qui donna la précision.

« Maman est une grande voyante. Ses prédictions sont toujours vraies. Elle fait des prophéties, des oracles, parle avec les morts et va dans leur monde. »

« Le monde des morts ? » répéta Hermione.

« Tout à fait. Merlin et Twalrich en étaient capables. Et seuls les voyants de très haut niveau le peuvent aussi. » compléta Laïla.

« Laïla a hérité de ses pouvoirs. Elle sent quand un danger approche, ce qui sera fort pratique. » annonça Rayan.

Styx se leva, et demanda à ses amis Gryffondors de le suivre. Il les conduisit dans une pièce pour le moment plongée dans le noir. Des sortes de bonhomme d'argile les y attendaient : une tête ronde et grossière, posée sur un autre morceau d'argile. Eoline se trouvait derrière eux. Elle demanda à Harry et Hermione un de leur cheveu. Les enfants le déposèrent dans chacune des main de la sorcière. Eoline les planta sur chacun des golems. Elle garda les mains sur le sommet de leur tête. Un pentacle que les enfants n'avaient pas remarqué, situé sous les golems s'illumina. Petit à petit, les traits se formèrent, la silhouette s'affina. Les habits commencèrent même à apparaître. Ils portaient les habits de Gryffondor.

Les deux objets ressemblaient trait pour trait à ceux dont ils avaient reçu le cheveu. Styx et Rayan s'approchèrent des originaux. Ils prirent un peu de leur sang sur un doigt, puis leur demandèrent de toucher les golems. Ceci fait, les pentacles cessèrent de briller. Les golems ouvrirent les yeux.

« Parfait. On ne peut faire copie plus conforme. A vous les garçons. » dit Eoline.

Chacun alla vers son futur double, pour coller un cheveu. Leur mère se chargea de la métamorphose, que les frères complétèrent par un peu de leur sang.

« C'est dingue. » souffla Harry.

« Voilà. Il ne manque plus que les souvenirs. » reprit Eoline.

Styx et Rayan approchèrent de leur condisciples. Le Serpentard demanda à Hermione de lui donner une main. Elle obtempéra en sentant ses joues rosir. Styx prit ensuite celle du golem correspondant, pendant que son frère faisait de même avec Harry et son clone. Les garçons s'auréolèrent chacun d'une couleur différente, qui passa également aux élèves puis les golems. Harry ressenti clairement la présence de Rayan dans sa tête. C'était comme si une main remuait dans sa cervelle. Pas très agréable. Toutefois, cela ne dura que quelques instants. Les frères lâchèrent ensuite leur main.

« Fort bien les enfants. Laissons maintenant vos clones se débrouiller à Poudlard. » annonça Eoline.

Elle prit une petite bourse de cuir, en extraya une poudre qu'elle lança sur les clones assorti d'une étrange parole. Un rai de lumière enveloppa les créatures d'argile et les fit disparaître.

« Je vous laisse, je dois partir moi aussi. » reprit Eoline.

Elle quitta la pièce. Maelys leva les bras puis les écarta. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant la lumière du jour inonder la pièce. Harry et Hermione clignèrent des yeux sous l'assaut lumineux.

* * *

« Ce problème réglé, allons aux village des fées. » décréta Styx.

Il fut le premier à quitter la pièce.

« C'est loin ce village ? » demanda Harry à Laïla.

« Un peu oui. Mais nous avons des points relais pour y être rapidement. » fit la brunette.

« Des points relais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Comme un portoloin ? » bombarda Hermione.

Laïla darda ses yeux saphirs sur elle. Un regard qui évoquait incontestablement son grand frère.

« Sache une chose : les réponses viennent en temps voulu chez nous. Apprends à tempérer ta curiosité. » dit-elle.

Hermione coula un regard à Rayan, qui eut un sourire amusé. Styx ouvrit la porte du manoir. Le groupe se retrouva dans le parc qui bordait la demeure. Dans un silence complet, ils marchèrent vers la lisière d'une forêt. Il leur avait fallu une heure et demie pour traverser le parc. Styx ne stoppa ni ne ralentit l'allure. Il entra d'un pas assuré dans les bois. La forêt était claire, les oiseaux y chantaient gaiement. Elle ne possédait pas l'aura inquiétante de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard, toutefois on y décelait une note de mystère. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'aîné de la fratrie Lawler s'arrêta près d'un rocher. Il posa la main dessus. Un symbole se dessina.

« Voici un point relais, Hermione. Le dessin que tu vois appartient à la magie des fées. Nous allons nous positionner autour du rocher. » énonça Laïla.

Maelys fut la première à prendre place d'un pas sautillant. Les autres se placèrent tout autour. Puis Styx ouvrit la bouche.

« _Yarel. _»

Le dessin brilla et projeta six rayons vers chacune des personnes, qui devinrent une multitude de paillettes. La chose n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Le groupe se trouvait toujours dans les bois, mais derrière eux se trouvait un village fait de maisons de bois. Styx reprit la tête de la marche, ses sœurs et frère lui emboîtant aussitôt le pas. Au village, on remarqua bien vite leur arrivée. Les fées les regardèrent passer avec un soulagement certain. Elles étaient habillées soit avec des tissus fins, soit des végétaux. Leurs ailes étaient de libellule irisée ou de papillon brillantes. Leurs cheveux longs, tressés ou libres, parsemés de fleurs, de perles ou pierres précieuses. Tout à coup, l'une d'elle fonça vers eux. Elle pila devant Styx, et s'inclina.

C'était Myriadel. L'enfant fée était folle de joie de les revoir. Hermione sentit soudain un coup de coude léger sur son bras. C'était Laïla.

« Tiens avale. Cette poudre te permettra de comprendre les fées. » glissa-t-elle en lui tendant un sachet.

« Combien j'en prends ? »

« Une pincée suffira. Donnes-en aussi à Harry. »

Hermione piocha, puis mangea. Elle eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser dans sa bouche, et grimaça sous l'effet. Granger déglutit, avant de transmettre le message à Harry. Qui fit exactement la même grimace qu'elle.

« … suis infiniment désolée d'avoir agi ainsi, noble descendant du verdruis, mais la situation était si grave et ... » entendit Hermione.

La voix était celle de Myriadel. Elle l'avait parfaitement comprise.

« Peu importe Myriadel. Nous devons voir ta chef immédiatement. » coupa Styx.

« Bien sûr, par ici. »

Maelys quitta alors le groupe pour en rejoindre un autre, composé d'enfants fées de l'âge Myriadel et donc du sien. Les petites fées accueillirent Maelys avec effusion, puis l'entraînèrent au loin. Pendant la marche, Harry et Hermione observèrent le village. Ils remarquèrent que certaines fées avaient des pansements et des bandages. Certains endroits des maisons étaient brisés.

« Au fait, où ta famille et toi avez appris le langage des fées ? » demanda doucement Hermione à Laïla.

« C'est inné de par notre sang. Malgré cela, il faut tout de même activer cette capacité par l'apprentissage. Il est très rapide une fois éveillé. Il en va de même pour l'elfique et le nymphis, langue des nymphes. » répondit la brune.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une maison plus grande que les autres, gardées par des fées en armes. Myriadel fit patienter ses invités, puis entra dans la maison. Elle fit ensuite signe aux enfants d'entrer pendant qu'elle s'éclipsa, partant rejoindre Maelys. A l'intérieur de la maison les attendait une femme magnifique. Elle était assise sur un grand fauteuil en osier évoquant un trône. Des ailes de papillons aux couleurs éclatantes s'étendaient dans son dos. Ses habits d'un vert émeraude ceignaient une silhouette gracieuse et fine. Styx s'arrêta devant elle. Ses frères et sœurs prirent place autour de lui.

D'un même mouvement, chacun s'inclina avec grâce devant la fée.

« _Ne faites rien avant qu'on ne vous aie présentés. _» lança Rayan mentalement.

« Salut à toi Zaphira, chef du clan de la lune bleue. » dit Styx.

« Salutation, descendants de Twalrich. » répondit Zaphira en inclinant la tête.

« Voici deux de nos camarades sorciers, qui se sont retrouvés involontairement mêlés à l'histoire. Notre mère Eoline nous a demandés de les garder avec nous. Voici Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. » ajouta Styx en s'écartant pour montrer les concernés.

« _Maintenant inclinez-vous. Révérence pour Hermione comme tu as vu, inclinaison pour Harry. _» indiqua Laïla.

Ils s'exécutèrent, quoiqu'un peu gauchement.

« Si Eoline Lawler a dit qu'ils devaient en être, alors c'est la voix du destin. Soyez les bienvenus dans la forêt de la lune bleue, et mon village. Prenez place je vous prie.» reprit Zaphira.

Des fauteuils moelleux venaient d'apparaître derrière chacun des enfants. A ce qu'Hermione put constater, ils étaient bourrés de plumes.

* * *

« Ainsi que vous l'a annoncé Myriadel, nous avons subi une attaque de N'dorch. D'ordinaire nous les repoussons, quoiqu'avec des pertes bien naturelles. Mais cette fois, ils se sont mis à lancer des attaques curieusement similaires aux nôtres. » commença Zaphira.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » demanda Rayan, une cuisse en travers de l'autre.

« J'ai une petite idée. Nous avons remarqué que notre moisson avait disparu. »

« Votre ... » fit Styx.

« Vous pensez donc qu'ils ont volé vos futures fées pour assimiler leurs pouvoirs. » devina Laïla.

« C'est ce que je pense, enfant. L'endroit est pourtant le mieux protégé du village. Les protections ont été aisément brisées. » continua Zaphira en croisant les doigts.

« Pouvons-nous voir l'endroit ? » demanda Styx.

« Bien sûr. Par ici je vous prie. »

Zaphira les conduisit à travers le village. Maelys les rejoignit en route, portée par deux petites fées. Le groupe passa sous une arche cassée. Ils traversèrent un tunnel, alors même que l'arche était simplement posée sans rien autour. Ils débouchèrent ensuite dans ce qui avait dû être un jardin. La terre était noire comme si un incendie était passé par là. La chef de clan les laissa explorer l'endroit. Les Lawler se séparèrent, chacun dans une direction différente. Même Maelys examina l'endroit avec attention.

« Hé Styx. » appela Harry.

« Tu as des questions je suppose. » répondit le Serpentard.

« En effet. »

« Les fées naissent dans des fleurs. Les adultes sèment des graines dans ce jardin hautement magique. D'où le nom de moisson. » commença Styx, qui touchait le sol.

« Je vois. Je peux faire quelque chose ? » questionna de nouveau le Gryffondor.

« L'heure n'est pas encore venue. D'abord, il nous faut savoir. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'observer le coin. »

Harry opina puis commença à fouiller l'endroit. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait ces N'Dorch. Alors qu'il balayait la scène du regard, il remarqua … une dent. Potter se pencha et ramassa ce qui était sans aucun doute un croc. Fin, quatre centimètres de longueur. Le sol avait été labouré par endroit. Hermione de son côté, nota des empreintes canines.

« Parfait. Nous pouvons y aller. » déclara Styx.

Zaphira les escorta de nouveau au village. Une maison fut allouée aux jeunes. Ils y passeraient la nuit. Les enfants prirent place dans un petit salon douillet.

« Alors qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda Styx à la cantonnade.

« Une étrange magie pour des N'Dorch. Avec des relents de magie féérique. Ils l'ont bien assimilée. Mais de quelle manière. » commença Rayan.

« Et comment ont-ils brisés les protections ? Je pense qu'ils n'en n'étaient pas à leur premier coup. Autrement, ils n'auraient pas pu passer. Les jardins de moissons sont ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisé. Même si toutes les fées meurent, les nouvelles prendront le relais. » énonça Laïla.

« Moi j'ai trouvé un croc. » annonça Harry.

Il le donna à Rayan, assis à côté de lui. Le Gryffondor le leva devant ses yeux. Il le fit flotter dans sa main.

« Ce croc est bien imprégné de magie de fée. Laïla a raison : ce n'est pas la première moisson que les N'dorch dévastent. » dit-il.

« De quelle manière ont-ils pu en voler une la première fois ? » reprit Styx.

« Quelqu'un a dû leur indiquer comment faire. » lança Hermione.

Elle se sentit un peu gênée quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Développe. » demanda Styx.

La Gryffondor déglutit, puis inspira.

« Je ne connais rien aux N'dorch, mais d'après vos dires ils n'auraient réussi sans une aide extérieure. Peut-être que cette personne veut se venger des fées, et a réussi à avoir l'aide des N'dorch. » exposa-t-elle.

Elle vit Styx afficher un sourire satisfait.

« C'est tout à fait possible. Pour quel autre motif s'en prendre à des fées ? Nous allons demander à Zaphira si elle n'aurait pas connaissance d'un exil dans un clan quelconque. » dit-il.

Il se leva et sortit. Harry en profita pour demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces créatures.

« A un mélange entre un félin et un canin. Museau et queue de loup, oreilles et griffes félines, ils sont de parfaits hybrides des deux. Leur fourrure est marron. » répondit Maelys.

Styx fut de retour.

« Aucun exil depuis cent ans. Gardons toutefois cette piste en tête. Nous irons demain visiter un autre clan, celui du chêne d'or. Il a lui aussi subi une attaque. » annonça Styx.

« Fort bien. En attendant, profitons un peu de notre séjour ici. » suggéra Rayan.

Il se leva et proposa à ses camarades rouges et or une visite plus détaillée du village. Hermione et Harry se levèrent avec enthousiasme, curieux de découvrir comment vivaient les fées.


	6. Capture

**Nos héros passent à l'action. Que vont-ils découvrir qui aient valu leur disparition ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Assis à la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore observait Harry et Hermione qui discutaient avec Rayan. Les enfants étaient revenus voilà deux jours, après avoir mystérieusement disparu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ginny Weasley avait pu s'en sortir grâce au sort de lévitation appliqué sur elle-même. Les trois autres disparus en étaient à leur tour sortis à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Les yeux du directeur se portèrent sur la table des Serpentards. Styx déjeunait avec son calme apparent. Harry avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur cette fameuse nuit. Par contre, il y avait un trou dans ses souvenirs. Ceux concernant leur disparition.

Le vieil homme avait bien sondé leur esprit, pour constater de lui-même ce vide. Ce qui n'était pas commun. Des souvenirs falsifiés, ça il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Là … il n'avait vu que du noir. Pas un son, pas une silhouette rien. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu leur arriver ? Voldemort avait-il placé un maléfice supplémentaire dans son carnet ?

« _Non. S'il avait voulu effacer sa présence cela aurait affecté l'ensemble de la scène. D'où peut bien provenir la lumière que j'ai aperçue ? _» se demandait-il.

Ron Weasley rejoignit le trio et salua chaleureusement Rayan. Il jeta un œil à la table des verts et argent, pour adresser un signe de tête à Styx. Le rouquin semblait mieux s'entendre avec son condisciple de l'autre maison. Sans doute grâce au fait qu'il avait secouru sa sœur. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs place à côté de l'autre Lawler. Les enfants avaient beau être revenus sains et saufs, le directeur s'interrogeait. Il irait cette nuit se promener dans cette fameuse chambre pour y trouver des indices.

Pendant ce temps-là, nos héros originels s'éveillaient de leur première nuit au village des fées. Harry s'étira, puis se redressa pour attraper ses lunettes. Il repensa à la visite d'hier. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les fées. Les enfants fées ne connaissaient par exemple pas qui était leur mère. Le clan entier était leurs parents. Elles possédaient une école tout comme les sorciers pour apprendre à maîtriser leur pouvoirs. Les cours avaient lieu le matin, l'après-midi étant réservé à la pratique, et à l'aide au camp. Les jeunes s'occupaient des anciennes, leur apportant nourriture, eau, nettoyaient avant de partir en forêt avec un mentor. Voilà un mode de vie qu'il jugeait agréable.

Le jeune se rendit à la cuisine. Des coupelles de superbes fruits avaient été disposés là.

« Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Laïla. Oui ça va, merci. Et toi ? » sourit le jeune.

« Très bien aussi. »

Elle s'assit à une table et piocha divers fruits.

« Il n'y a que des fruits à manger, on dirait. » remarqua Harry en prenant place à son tour.

« Disons que c'est la seule nourriture que l'on pourrait accepter de manger. Les fées sont aussi insectivores. »

Ah. Là d'accord. Potter était content que leurs hôtesses n'aient pas eu l'envie de leur faire goûter leurs plats locaux. Par contre, il y avait un pichet de jus de fruits.

« Je te sers ? » demanda-t-il.

« Attends. »

Elle prit le pichet et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait.

« Ça va ce n'est pas du pollen. Elles s'en nourrissent également. » décréta-t-elle en redonnant la carafe.

Bon, Harry prit note de vérifier à l'avenir chaque aliment ou liquide qu'une fée lui présenterait. Tous deux mangèrent en silence. Rayan fut le troisième à venir les trouver, suivi un quart d'heure après par Hermione. Styx et Maelys arrivèrent ensuite cinq minutes après la Gryffondor. La petite fille tenait son frère par la main.

« Coucou tout le monde ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bonjour Maelys. » fit Hermione.

L'enfant lui répondit avec un sourire adorable. Chacun mangea des fruits. Harry en profita pour informer Hermione de ce qu'il avait appris sur les mets des fées. La jeune fille eut une moue, montrant qu'elle avait saisi l'idée.

Deux heures plus tard, le groupe quittait le village de la lune bleue pour se rendre au camp du chêne d'or. Ils repassèrent pour cela au rocher qui les avait amené ici. En chemin, Rayan expliqua que le village de Myriadel et Zaphira était le plus proche de la demeure des Lawler. Il faudrait donc inclure le nom du prochain village pour s'y retrouver.

« Autrement il ne se passera rien, vu qu'on est déjà à destination. » termina-t-il.

« Et pour rentrer au manoir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il faut le préciser. »

Ils se groupèrent autour de la roche.

« Rayan, à toi l'honneur. » annonça Styx.

« Ok. _Yarel faëis aurum. _»

Nouvelle lumière. Le groupe se présenta au camp, qui se situait au bord d'une rivière. Contrairement au précédent village, celui-ci était fait en dur. La chef Kaëlis les reçut. Elle fit le même récit que sa congénère. Rien qui concerne un exil non plus.

* * *

« Bien, nous vous remercions. » fit Styx.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Que penses-tu que nous devions faire ? » répondit Styx.

Le rouge et or réfléchit un instant.

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. D'après Kaëlis il n'y a pas plus de traces que ce que l'on a déjà vu à l'autre village. Honnêtement, je crois que si nous voulons vraiment avancer, il va nous falloir rencontrer ces N'dorch. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard.

« Très bien Harry. Continue sur cette voie et l'on arrivera peut-être à réprimer cet insupportable côté impulsif, si typique des Gryffondors. » dit-il.

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Ne l'écoute pas ou tu vas attraper un balai dans les fesses. » glissa Rayan.

Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est sans doute préférable à avoir le feu au derrière comme toi. Moins douloureux j'imagine. » rétorqua Styx.

« Tu parles d'expérience ou quoi ? » sourit son frère.

« Pourquoi les sujets des garçons tournent-ils autant autour de l'arrière-train ? » fit Laïla à côté d'Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Tu préférerais les entendre parler de Quidditch ? »

« Eurk. »

Tout en parlant, les jeunes sortirent du village. L'objet de leur recherche avait laissé des empreintes qu'il était aisé de suivre. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure.

« Comment va-t-on capturer un N'dorch ? » demanda Maelys.

« Ils vivent en meute. Il nous faudra donc en isoler un. » répondit Laïla.

« Laïla je te laisse planifier une stratégie. Rayan tu choisira la proie et tes assistants. Moi je me charge de l'abattre. » ajouta Styx.

« Yup ! » répondit Rayan, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

« Entendu. » fit la brunette.

« L'abattre ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Façon de parler, même si de toute manière c'est ce qu'il va falloir faire. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'il alerte sa meute. Ils risqueraient de disparaître, les N'dorch sont doués pour ça. Et puis, ils devraient être en train de faire des provisions pour l'hiver. Nous avons donc une chance de retrouver des bébés fées. »

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? » questionna Hermione.

« Non. »

Ce fut la voix de Styx à l'avant qui venait de répondre. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Les N'dorch étaient si elle avait bien comprit, les prédateurs naturels des fées. Ils n'avaient donc fait que se nourrir. Et les Lawler pensaient qu'ils avaient été influencés … elle rattrapa Styx.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux faire autrement. Vous avez des pouvoirs mentaux, peut-être peux-tu effacer notre présence de sa mémoire? » commença-t-elle.

« Mais pas les marques de mon intrusion dans son esprit. Je ne suis pas encore assez puissant pour ça. » répliqua patiemment le Serpentard.

« Bon … mais avec l'aide de tes frères et sœurs tu devrais avoir assez de puissance. Et en tant que descendant d'un druide, je ne peux pas croire que tu tuerais aussi facilement une bête innocente. » argua-t-elle.

Styx lui coula un regard.

« Penses-tu donc me connaître tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait juger ces créatures innocentes ? » continua le vert et argent.

« Eh bien, tu descends d'un druide et les druides respectaient la nature. J'ai lu que c'est une valeur qui a été transmise dans ta famille. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris, les N'dorch ne chassent que pour survivre. Quelqu'un a dû les inciter à s'en prendre au nid des fées. »

Elle vit les yeux de Styx s'arrondir légèrement sous l'intérêt. Il ne répondit pas à son argumentation. La jeune fille allait le relancer, quand Laïla intervint.

* * *

« Arrêtez. »

Ses frères et sœur s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, attendant. Les yeux saphirs se tournèrent vers un buisson. Elle observa un instant un coin de la forêt.

« Ils sont là, en position. Harry, quand le N'dorch sera à terre tu devra l'immobiliser. Sais-tu comment ? » annonça Laïla.

« Non. » avoua le jeune.

« Essaie le sort immobilis. » conseilla Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione retrouva Rayan. Elle devait l'aider à rabattre le N'dorch choisi. Harry les rejoignit également . Maelys sortit un flacon contenant un liquide doré qu'elle donna à sa sœur. Elle en ôta le bouchon et en répandit le contenu sur le sol.

« C'est quoi ? » murmura Harry à son camarade.

« Une potion qui imite les effluves des fées,et qui est conçu pour être plus attirant que les vraies odeurs. Un appât concocté par Maelys. »

« Elle s'y connaît en potion. » reconnut Potter.

« Ouais. D'ailleurs tu devrais lui demander des cours de rattrapage. » conseilla le châtain.

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna le brun à lunettes.

« Au hasard parce que Rogue est inapte à enseigner ? »

Les filles filèrent se cacher. Laïla avait distribué mentalement les positions de chacun. Rayan se leva. Par-dessus les buissons il apercevait les N'dorch pour qui c'était l'heure de la sieste. Il observa la meute un instant. Ses yeux stoppèrent sur ce qui devait être un adolescent. Harry jeta lui aussi un oeil. Ces bêtes avaient l'air massives, hautes sur pattes. Il aperçut les canines dépasser un peu des mâchoires. Ce devait être là de sacrés prédateurs.

« Tu vois celui qui dort sur le dos ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Oui. C'est ton choix ? »

« Bingo. C'est un ado, et les ados sont plus stupides que les autres. »

Il remua la main. Potter sentit l'air venir s'y grouper. Rayan dirigea sa bulle d'air vers l'appât. Il enferma l'odeur dedans, avant de la projeter doucement vers le N'dorch choisi. L'animal roula sur le ventre, et redressa la tête. Il avait senti l'appât. Hermione sortit sa baguette en même temps que son condisciple. Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu. Hermione vit la créature se lever, puis commencer à s'éloigner de sa meute. Rayan dirigea l'effluve plus loin. La bête passa près d'eux truffe en l'air, absorbée par sa recherche. Lorsqu'il jugea que sa proie se fut suffisamment éloignée de sa tribu, il lança un premier maléfice. Le sort laissa une trace cuisante. La bête couina, puis se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'assaut.

Hermione et Rayan se mirent à le bombarder, le forçant à prendre la fuite.

« Allez, faut s'assurer qu'il file vers Styx et Harry ! » lança-t-il à Hermione.

Laïla et Maelys les seconderaient dans cette tâche. Elles bondirent à leur tour des fourrés, jetant de petites boules d'énergies colorées en orange pour la première et en jaune pour la seconde. Le N'dorch eut un grognement terrifiant, mais fut néanmoins contraint de poursuivre sa route. Le quatuor continua à chasser la bête. Au bout du chemin attendaient Styx et Harry. Quand il le jugea bon, Styx lança une décharge mentale à la créature marron qui s'affala face contre terre. Potter réagit immédiatement en lançant le sort. L'animal ne bougea plus.

« Parfait. Bon travail tout le monde. » annonça Styx.

Il fit léviter la bête pour la plaquer contre un tronc. Il toucha ensuite l'arbre dont les racines se soulevèrent, s'enroulant autour de l'animal.

« Alors : voyons un peu ce qu'il a à nous dire. » commença Styx.

Harry ne leva le sort que sur la tête. La bête rugit lorsque le brun aux yeux bleus approcha. Puis ce fut comme s'il prenait un coup à la tête. Le Serpentard tourna la tête. Les yeux de sa petite sœur Maelys venaient de virer au doré lumineux. Un éclair sortit même dans chacun d'eux, au sens littéral.

« Il suffit Maelys. » demanda calmement Styx.

Une bordée de mots fut crachée de la part du N'dorch, sur un ton caverneux. Seul le nom de la famille fut compréhensible, mais nul doute qu'il devait s'agir d'insultes. Une aura dorée l'enveloppa, paraissant enserrer l'animal comme un étau. Styx saisit ensuite le museau de la créature, lui immobilisant la tête. Les prunelles saphir plongèrent dans les pupilles jaunes. Un instant plus tard, Styx s'éloigna.

* * *

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, notre véritable ennemi est un sorcier. » déclara-t-il.

« Tu l'as vu ? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement une silhouette avec une baguette. Aucune créature hormis les centaures n'en utilisent. Par contre, son visage était caché. Il venait les rencontrer sur leur territoire. En outre, il semblerait que les moissons de fées lui soit destinées. »

« Que pourrait-il en faire ? » se demanda Hermione à voix haute.

Styx regarda à nouveau le N'dorch, et le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il demanda ensuite l'aide de sa fratrie pour lui effacer la mémoire. Hermione sourit : il avait décidé de l'écouter. Rayan et Laïla échangèrent un regard. Voilà qui était intéressant. Néanmoins, ils accédèrent à sa demande. Le prédateur des fées fut ensuite relâché, toujours inconscient.

« Allons-nous en. Il nous faut trouver un endroit pour camper. » déclara Styx.

Le groupe laissa sa proie en plan pour s'éloigner. La matinée touchait à sa fin, il était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Les enfants débouchèrent sur une clairière, dans laquelle ils décidèrent d'établir un campement. Chacun se mit au travail, montant les tentes, ramassant du bois, sortant les couverts et la nappe pour le repas. Rayan alluma le feu grâce à sa baguette. Laïla mit le repas à cuire avec Hermione. La nourriture avait été rétrécie dans des bocaux en verre.

« Bon, si nous faisions le point ? » suggéra Rayan.

« Bonne idée. Nous avons déjà une idée du coupable. Les N'dorchs ne faisaient que se comporter habituellement. Toutefois, il faudra veiller à ce qu'ils oublient comment atteindre un jardin d'enfants-fées la prochaine fois. » répondit Laïla.

« Ce sorcier … vous croyez que ça peut être Voldemort ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. » firent quatre voix unanimes.

« Qu'est-ce vous rends aussi catégoriques ? » reprit Hermione.

« Notre connaissance de cet homme. Il méprise tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier et de sang-pur. De plus, les fées sont des créatures oubliées, de simples légendes. Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de s'y intéresser ? » fit Rayan.

« Ce qui rends notre ennemi potentiellement dangereux. La magie des fées est différente de celle des sorciers, et les sorts habituels pourraient être inefficaces, si par malheur il combine les deux. Or je ne crains que ce ne soit précisément le cas. » ajouta Laïla.

« Mais vous avez vos pouvoirs psychiques. Même si vous êtes jeunes il va devoir compter avec. De plus vous êtes quatre, ce qui accroît votre force. » souligna Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas faux. Voici ce que je propose. Hermione, toi et Harry vous chargerez de découvrir s'il reste des survivants dans son antre. Si c'est le cas, vous devrez les sortir de là. » annonça Styx.

« Et si non, nous viendrons vous aider. » répondit Potter.

« En effet. Votre aide ne sera pas négligeable. Nous ne pouvons nous passer d'aucune force. »

Chacun connaissant désormais son rôle, la seconde phase du plan allait pouvoir débuter. Découvrir l'identité du sorcier. En attendant, le repas fut servi. Chacun mangea en silence. Hermione observa la forêt. Elle se demanda comment se débrouillait son clone à Poudlard. Pourvu que personne ne se soit aperçu de rien. Et pourvu qu'ils règlent cette histoire avant la période des examens, des vacances. Si jamais ses parents réalisaient que leur fille n'était qu'un golem … bonjour les complications. Tout à coup, un mouvement attira son œil. La famille Lawler s'était redressée, aux aguets.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Quelqu'un est là. » répondit Laïla.

« Mais où … je ne parviens à le localiser précisément. » ajouta Rayan.

Il allait pour se lever, quand son frère le retint par le poignet et le fit rasseoir. Rayan interrogea Styx du regard. Ce dernier avait posé son écuelle au sol. Il tendit une main qu'il leva paume contre ciel. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Laïla opéra le même geste suivie par Maelys et Rayan. L'espace d'un instant, un dôme transparent descendit autour du groupe. Harry sortit sa baguette, rapidement imité par Hermione. Styx se leva enfin et avança jusqu'à la frontière de son champ de protection. Il ferma les yeux, concentrant son pouvoir.

* * *

« _Nous savons que vous êtes là. Qui que vous soyez montrez-vous, avant que nous n'envoyions une attaque. _» avertit-il mentalement.

Un moment se passa, sans que rien ni personne ne bouge. Puis finalement un bruissement se fit entendre sur la gauche. Styx rouvrit les yeux à moitié, pour voir un homme aux oreilles pointues venir vers eux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux d'un marron soutenu. Il portait des habits de cuir.

« Les rumeurs disaient vrai, les Lawler sont parmi nous. » lança-t-il.

Il reporta ses prunelles vers Hermione et Harry.

« Un peu plus que des Lawler même. »

Styx sortit du dôme.

« Nous sommes venus sur demande des fées. Je suis Styx, l'aîné de la famille. »

« Je suis l'elfe Rynadel, et oui je sais ce qui leur est arrivé. Elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir subi des attaques. J'espérais vous trouver, descendants du verdruis. »

Le Serpentard le fixa un moment, tâchant de sonder son esprit. Hélas, il ne put rien trouver. L'elfe protégeait bien son esprit, et il était encore trop jeune pour franchir ce genre de barrières. Styx afficha un léger sourire.

« Fort bien. Nous vous suivons. » déclara-t-il.

Rayan leva le dôme, quoi qu'encore méfiant. On trouvait des êtres belliqueux partout, même chez les elfes. Styx le savait aussi, et pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de son interlocuteur ou toute attitude agressive, il avait choisi de lui donner satisfaction.

« Inutile. Je doute que mon village accepte d'autres personnes que vous. Je vais donc vous expliquer ici pourquoi je vous cherche. Ma raison est la même que mes cousines les fées. Quelqu'un nous attaque, quelqu'un qui possède notre magie, quoi que de manière un peu grossière. » expliqua Rynadel.

Styx l'invita alors à s'asseoir autour du foyer. Chacun des enfants se présenta avant de s'asseoir. L'elfe possédait un visage lisse, pourtant on pouvait le deviner déjà âgé. Rynadel leur fit alors le récit d'une attaque récente sur son village par les N'dorch, ainsi que de l'enlèvement de l'un d'eux. Les elfes avaient repoussé les créatures, mais ils avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient imprégnés de leur magie. Ce qui n'était pas du tout normal.

« Nous pensons savoir quel genre d'être se cache derrière tout ça. Cependant, il nous faut plus d'informations. » répondit Styx.

Rynadel le regarda un moment.

« Vous êtes le portrait de votre mère Eoline. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Styx haussa brièvement les sourcils. Quel était le rapport avec la situation actuelle ?

« Allez donc au marché Minauris. Vous y trouverez un elfe du nom de Kersaël. Il vous renseignera. » reprit Rynadel.

Styx acquiesça. Rynadel annonça qu'il les conduirait jusqu'à la porte de l'endroit. Il partagea ensuite le repas des enfants. Dans l'après-midi, l'elfe des bois conduisit les enfants à la porte du marché.

« C'est incroyable que l'on aie pu rencontrer un elfe des bois. Peu de sorciers en ont réellement vu un. » glissa Hermione à Harry.

« Oui … Ça change des elfes de maison. »

Radicalement. Rynadel était déjà de taille humaine, avec des traits plus fins, plus beaux. Quand on le comparait à Dobby par exemple, on doutait qu'ils soient tous les deux de la même espèce.

« Vous avez connu ma mère. » lança Styx qui marchait aux côtés de Rynadel.

« Bien sûr. Une femme dotée de grands pouvoirs. Digne de votre lignée. » sourit l'elfe.

« Et qui vous plaisait. » ajouta Styx.

Rynadel faillit piler. Il jeta un regard ahuri à l'enfant, qui lui retourna un visage lisse.

« Comment … je te pensais incapable de percer mes protections mentales, tu es encore si jeune. »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de les franchir, vous vous êtes trahi tout seul. Quand vous avez mentionné notre ressemblance, votre visage s'est éclairé et vos yeux se sont emplis de tendresse. Sans parler de votre voix douce. » expliqua le Serpentard.

« Ah, fit simplement l'elfe. C'est bien vu. Il est vrai que j'ai eu le béguin pour ta mère, mais elle était déjà mariée. Ce n'est donc pas allé plus loin que ça. J'ignore si elle était au courant toutefois, elle n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître. J'avoue que j'étais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient ses enfants. » révéla Rynadel.

Styx regarda à nouveau devant lui, sans rien dire. Le groupe arriva enfin devant une sorte de grotte. Rynadel s'arrêta. Ici, seuls ceux connaissant le mot de passe pouvait arriver au marché de Minauris. Il conseilla toutefois de camoufler leur visage. Les humains étaient rares, là-bas. Ils ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention. Maelys sortit alors ce qui parut être de petits bouts de tissus carrés de son sac. Lorsque son grand frère Rayan y eut mit un coup de baguette, les carrés devinrent de longs manteaux à capuche. Il y en avait un pour tout le monde. Laïla ajouta des foulards pour cacher le visage. Une fois tout le monde camouflé, l'elfe prononça une phrase à l'accent ancien.

Il incita ensuite les jeunes à passer l'entrée.


	7. Minauris

**L'investigation de nos jeunes héros se poursuit, pendant que Harry fait davantage connaissance avec un des pouvoirs de cette famille.**

**A ses risques et périls ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le marché de Minauris était très animé. On y croisait toutes sortes de créatures : fées, lutins, elfes, farfadets, gobelins, même des trolls. Camouflés par leurs manteaux, les jeunes sorciers se frayaient un chemin parmi les passants. Harry jeta un œil aux étalages. On y vendait de tout, exactement comme sur le Chemin de Traverse : ingrédients, potions toutes prêtes, nourriture, accessoires … c'était plaisant à voir. Il ne sentait toutefois pas aussi à l'aise que dans son monde de sorcier. Là, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Quoique, il n'aurait peut-être plus tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Il nota que d'autres possédaient le même genre de manteaux qu'eux. Il y avait tellement de monde que Potter se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver l'elfe Kersaël. Bon, les Lawler le trouveraient sûrement, avec leur mental affûté. Une minute … où étaient les autres ? Il ne voyait plus les silhouettes de ses amis, seulement celles des acheteurs devant lui. Un frisson le parcourut. Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de là sans eux ?

Il regarda de tous côtés, espérant les apercevoir. Personne. La peur commença le gagner. Il devait impérativement les retrouver, mais comment ? Le marché était plein à craquer. Soudain, une main saisit son poignet.

« Harry. »

« Laïla ! Oh quel soulagement ! J'ai tourné la tête une seconde et vous n'étiez plus là. Mais comment tu m'as retrouvé ? » s'exclama Potter en reconnaissant les yeux bleus.

« Nous nous sommes tous branchés sur vos ondes psychiques. Ma famille et moi sommes interconnectés de naissance, on a juste fait pareil pour vous. J'ai juste suivi la piste menant à toi. Viens maintenant. » expliqua-t-elle.

Sans lâcher son poignet, Laïla l'entraîna parmi la foule. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter la chaleur et la douceur de sa main. La jeune fille le ramena près du groupe.

« Et à partir de maintenant, on regarde devant soi, compris ? » fit Styx.

« Ne vous éloignez plus, le coin regorge aussi de voleurs. » précisa Rayan.

Potter hocha la tête, au moment où Laïla le lâcha. A présent réunis, ils reprirent leur marche pour arriver dans des rues moins bondées, bordées de boutiques et tavernes. Rynadel avait annoncé à Styx que Kersaël fréquentait une taverne nommée le Sanglier d'airain. Chacun se mit donc en devoir de chercher l'enseigne correspondante. Des créatures continuaient à passer sur le chemin de terre, obligeant les enfants à s'écarter s'ils voulaient passer. Hélas, ce faisant il s'éloignaient les uns des autres. Alors qu'elle se trouvait près d'une vitrine vendant du parchemin et des plumes, Hermione sentit qu'on la saisissait et qu'on lui plaquait une main sur la bouche. Elle fut entraînée dans une ruelle. Devant elle, ce qui devait être un troll mais plus petit que celui qui avait faillit la tuer à Poudlard. Un troll des marais, certainement.

« Ton argent et vite, gamine. » dit-il.

Hermione avait les yeux révulsés de peur. Le troll la menaçait avec un poignard à la longue lame recourbée. Il la maintenait à la gorge, serrant juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse crier, prêt à resserrer sa prise au cas où.

« Je … je n'ai rien sur moi. » articula-t-elle.

« Ah ouais ? Tu permets que je vérifie ? » lança le troll avec un sourire mauvais.

Il avança une main. Granger vit tout à coup quelque chose percuter violemment la tête du troll, puis retomber souplement.

« File ! » ordonna Styx.

Granger ne se fit pas prier. Elle retrouva Laïla et Rayan qui s'enquirent de sa santé. La jeune fille allait bien, mais elle s'inquiétait pour Styx. Dans la ruelle, le troll qui avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres à cause de l'impact se releva. Il se redressa et observa son adversaire. Ce dernier leva une main où se formait une boule d'énergie, qu'il lança aussitôt sur lui. Le troll évita pus chargea. Styx esquiva à son tour. Le poignard siffla à plusieurs reprises, déchirant un pan du manteau. Le jeune sorcier lança une nouvelle attaque. La terre se souleva sous les pieds du troll, l'envoyant de nouveau bouler.

Soudain, il vit le troll fondre sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante, l'empoigner par le cou et le plaquer contre un mur.

« Héhéhé ! Tu sais à quel point faut être rapide pour éviter les serpents des marais, petiot ? » ricana le troll.

Styx ne répondit pas. Ses yeux saphirs prirent une teinte orageuse, puis virèrent au lumineux. Son adversaire en fut un moment déstabilisé. Pressentant tout de même la magie, il leva le poignard avec l'intention de le plonger dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Styx le devança. Une décharge mentale cloua le troll sur place. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, lâcha ensuite son couteau. Dans le même laps de temps, le sorcier posa une main sur le bras qui le tenait. Une gerbe de feu en partit, enveloppant le troll jusqu'à la ceinture. Libéré de la poigne trollesque, Styx retomba au sol. Le troll se roula par terre pour éteindre les flammes.

« Styx ! » appela Hermione.

L'aîné des Lawler tourna la tête vers elle. Il décida de laisser le troll seul avec son barbecue intégré.

« Tu vas bien ? » interrogea Styx.

« Moi oui mais toi ? Il t'as serré le cou ! » répondit Hermione.

Il portait les mêmes traces rouges qu'elle, moins soutenues car le troll n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin.

« Ce n'est rien. » reprit Styx.

Maelys approcha, demandant à appliquer un onguent sur le cou de son grand frère. Celui refusa.

« Mets-en plutôt à Hermione. » dit-il.

« C'est déjà fait, tu sais. » répliqua la petite.

« Dans ce cas poursuivons. »

Styx s'éloigna comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toutefois, Hermione le rattrapa vite fait.

« Hé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci d'être venu à mon aide. »

Styx lui jeta un regard avant d'afficher un léger sourire. Derrière, Rayan donna un léger coup de coude à Laïla, avec un regard entendu. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard. Un peu plus loin, Maelys se porta à la hauteur de Styx et Hermione.

* * *

« Sanglier d'airain ! » clama-t-elle.

La petite fille pointa une enseigne avec l'animal en métal forgé. Les enfants l'observèrent un moment. Puis ils approchèrent de la porte et la poussèrent. La salle n'était pas très pleine. On leur jeta un regard pendant qu'ils entraient.

« Désolé les p'tiots, mais y'a pas de lait ici. » lança le tavernier, lutin visiblement.

« Eh bien pressez votre nez, ça devrait couler à flots. » rétorqua Rayan.

« Quoi ? »

Quelques clients ricanèrent. Laïla repéra une silhouette près d'une fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête vers Styx, puis acquiesça. Sans plus attendre l'aîné de la fratrie se dirigea vers la table. Un elfe s'y trouvait.

« Kersaël ? » demanda Styx.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » rétorqua l'elfe.

« Rynadel nous a dit de venir vous trouver. Après ce qui s'est passé chez les fées et vous. » répondit Harry.

« En quoi cette histoire concerne-t-elle des mioches ? » reprit Kersaël.

« Les mioches comme vous dites, ont un petit quelque chose de spécial. Comme de descendre d'un certain verdruis. » lança Laïla.

Kersaël fronça un instant les sourcils. Puis il les invita à prendre place.

« Ce verdruis ne serait pas Twalrich, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça se pourrait bien, ouais. » fit Rayan en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains.

Kersaël demanda de l'hydromel. Une fois tout le monde servit, il leur demande ce qu'ils souhaitaient savoir. Styx lui exposa ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et pourquoi Rynadel les envoyaient vers lui. Kersaël était généralement bien informé.

« Il n'a pas tort, j'ai souvent les oreilles qui traînent. Je crois que vous avez raison, y'a un sorcier derrière tout ça. Un qui aimerait sûrement devenir le mage noir n°1 à la place de l'autre cloche. » commença l'elfe.

Il prit une lampée.

« Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ou elle prends la magie du petit peuple. Y a-t-il eu d'autres races magiques attaquées ? » demanda Laïla.

« Ouais. Lutins, farfadets, trolls … tout le monde a eu sa petite visite. Toujours par les N'dorch, avec une personne qui manque ensuite à l'appel. »

« Et vous savez où on peut le trouver ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Certains ont essayé avant vous. Mais ne sont jamais revenus. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du mélange de magie que ce sorcier possède. Vous les Lawler, vous pouvez réussir. Parce que vous êtes comme lui ou elle, un mélange. Vos petits amis sorciers pourront sûrement vous filer un coup de main aussi. Bref, allez donc voir près du château de Lorenleï, un ancien seigneur lutin. » informa Kersaël.

Il but à nouveau. Pour se rendre compte que la famille Lawler le fixait intensément. Kersaël suspendit son geste.

« Woh pas la peine d'entrer tous à la fois. Je vous ai dit la vérité. Je n'ai nulle envie de voir surgir un nouveau sorcier noir qui cette fois, aura les moyens de nous massacrer. »

L'inspection cessa. Les enfants terminèrent leur verre. Ils laissèrent ensuite l'elfe régler la consommation, puis quittèrent la taverne. Une fois au dehors, Maelys courut vers un arbre, contre lequel elle appuya l'oreille. Elle parut murmurer quelque chose. L'arbre bruissa un instant, sans qu'il n'y aie nul courant d'air.

« Le château est à trois jours de marche d'ici, en partant par là. » annonça-t-elle en montrant une direction.

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna Harry.

« C'est l'arbre qui me l'a dit. » répondit Maelys en le rejoignant.

« Nous parlons aux arbres, grâce à notre ascendance hamadryade. Les nymphes des bois. » expliqua Laïla.

Maintenant que les enfants possédaient l'information dont ils avaient besoin, ils pouvaient quitter le marché. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'un sentier. Au loin, un château se dessinait. Il sembla à Hermione qu'une de ses tours était en ruines. Voilà un coin qui paraissait charmant. Rassurant à souhait avec sans doute des portes grinçantes, des toiles d'araignées un peu partout. Pittoresque quoi.

« Bien, qui réserve les chambres ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses amis sourirent.

« Perso je comptais y aller au culot. Et s'il n'y a plus de place ... » fit Styx.

« On se chargera d'en faire. » compléta Laïla.

Ils entreprirent ensuite de descendre le chemin. Tout le restant de la journée ils marchèrent, traversant bois et plaines, longeant des cours d'eau. Ils établirent leur campement au bord d'une petite rivière. Plus tard dans la soirée, après le repas Harry vit Laïla s'éloigner. Tiens où allait-elle ? Seule dans les bois ce n'était vraiment pas sûr. Les autres ne parurent pas avoir remarqué que la jeune fille n'était plus là. Il se leva et entreprit de la suivre. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il la découvrit en train de flotter sur l'eau. Elle lui faisait face, à genoux à six centimètres au-dessus de l'eau, les yeux clos et deux doigts levés de profil.

* * *

Soudain, l'eau s'agita autour d'elle. Des filets d'eau lévitèrent pour exécuter une sorte de danse autour de la brunette. Un chant sortit de sa bouche, une sorte de mantra.

« _Dadga, gutuater, pa ganan sklaer. _»

Laïla s'auréola de lumière. L'eau brilla elle aussi. Harry fixa l'étrange spectacle. La voix de Laïla emplissait tout l'air, et résonna en lui. Il cligna des yeux. Il se sentait comme aimanté vers l'eau, et la chanteuse. Son regard prit un éclat vitreux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il marcha vers la rivière. Ses pieds touchèrent l'eau. Harry voulait atteindre Laïla, il voulait se blottir contre elle, tout oublier. Ne plus entendre que sa voix. La jeune fille ouvrit des prunelles lumineuses. Elle parut se lever, puis d'un geste gracieux fila jusqu'à Harry, l'eau suivant son mouvement.

Laïla lui tendit les mains. Potter, qui s'était figé, la contempla un instant. Il donna finalement ses mains à la brune. Elle le souleva facilement, comme s'il était fait de coton. L'eau les entoura tous deux, telle une barrière protectrice. Désormais à moitié allongé contre elle, Harry fixait le visage de Laïla, qui n'avait pas cessé de chanter. Il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

« Harry ! »

Rayan était sur la rive. Il avait finalement remarqué l'absence de son camarade, ainsi que sa sœur. Laïla le fixa. Rayan afficha une moue contrariée.

« _Par mon sang qui coule en toi, cesse ton charme et rends-moi cet enfant. _» lança-t-il en celtique.

Laïla ne répondit rien. Après ce qui parut être un instant, elle afflua vers son frère et lui tendit le sorcier. Rayan recueillit Harry, et le traîna loin de sa sœur. Une fois près du camp, il lui tapota les joues. Harry reprit connaissance, pour découvrir les visages, inquiet pour elle, d'Hermione, de Rayan et de Maelys.

« Que … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Laïla ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

« Là où nous l'avons laissée. A la rivière. Désormais tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas s'en approcher quand elle consulte l'avenir. Son sang de fée prends le dessus et elle peut te tuer. Je te dis pas quand ses hormones vont se réveiller, ça va être jouasse.» informa Rayan.

« Quoi ? Comment ça me tuer ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Tu n'as pas eu envie de la rejoindre ? De ne faire qu'un avec elle ? » questionna Maelys, espiègle.

Harry se sentit rougir. Mais si, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille attirance.

« Les fées ont pour habitude d'attirer les jeunes hommes qui leur plaisent. Une fois qu'elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, elles les tuent. Dans ton cas, elle se serait contentée de prendre ton énergie et de te noyer. Laïla utilise les pouvoirs des fées lorsqu'elle veut voir l'avenir. C'est le plus efficace. » continua Rayan.

Haryr fut choqué. De penser que Laïla l'aie attiré si facilement, les émotions qu'il avait ressenties, intenses, incontrôlables. Si Rayan n'avait pas été là, il serait au fonds de l'eau.

« Elle va te hanter pendant un moment. Tu pourrais vouloir la rejoindre, mais nous sommes là. » avertit Styx.

« Comment se fait-il que Laïla l'aie relâché ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Elle a obéi à son propre sang quand je lui en ai fait la demande. Y'a pas plus fort que le sang, car c'est la vie et la mort, les liens sacrés. » répondit Rayan.

Harry se releva, et se tourna vers l'endroit où il savait qu'elle était. Pourquoi n'y retournerait-il pas ? Sans doute devait-elle l'attendre. Laïla était seule, en pleine nuit, c'était dangereux. Il fit un pas, avant que Maelys ne lui barre la route.

« Stop ! Tu restes là. Tiens bois ça va te calmer. » dit-elle en lui donnant un flacon.

Harry la regarda, puis posa sa main sur son épaule. Il écarta doucement la fillette.

« J'ai dit pas bouger ! » s'exclama Maelys.

Elle activa cette fois ses pouvoirs mentaux. Le corps d'Harry se bloqua. La petite dernière de la famille revint vers lui, puis le tendit à nouveau le flacon, lui intimant cette fois de boire. Potter prit la potion sans discuter, et l'avala d'un trait. La seconde d'après, il s'écroula au sol.

« Harry ! » fit Hermione.

Elle se rua vers lui, mais Maelys leva la main.

« Du calme, c'est juste une potion de sommeil. Comme ça au moins il ne sera pas tenté d'aller faire trempette. »

« Puissante au moins ? » s'informa Styx.

« Ben évidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends, une débutante ? »

« Bon ben allons le coucher. Enfin je veux dire, l'amener à son sac de couchage. » conclut Rayan.

Aidé d'Hermione, il le porta à sa tente qu'il partageait avec lui et Styx. Hermione décréta qu'elle allait aussi se coucher. Maelys leva la main pour claironner qu'elle faisait pareil. Un rien après, Laïla parut. Styx la regarda passer. Elle se dirigea directement vers la tente des garçons. La brune écarta un pan de la tente. Harry dormait du sommeil du juste, les lèvres entrouvertes. Rayan releva la tête à son approche. Laïla entra. Elle se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Potter, qu'elle fixa pendant un instant. Elle se pencha ensuite doucement, et posa son front contre le sien. La jeune fille resta ainsi pendant un moment, avant de redresser et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » lança Rayan qui croisa les mains et les pieds.

« Il aura besoin de nous. Maman avait raison, cet enfant n'est pas heureux. » annonça-t-elle.

« Ok pour moi. T'en toucheras un mot au frangin ? »

« J'y vais. »

Laïla sortit de la tente, pour s'approcher de son aîné et prendre place à ses côtés.

« Tu as vu notre avenir. » dit-il sur le ton de la constatation.

« Oui. Je sais ce qui nous attends là-bas. On nous appelle à l'aide. » répondit Laïla.

« Ce qui signifie que des gens du petit peuple capturés sont encore en vie. Autre chose ? » continua Styx, les yeux dans les flammes du camp.

« Oui. Mais tu verras. Le reste concerne Harry. »

Styx tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Nous devons l'aider. Regarde. »

Styx se tourna vers elle. Laïla appuya son front contre le sien. Elle se recula un bref moment après.

« Très bien. A la fin de l'année scolaire. » décida Styx.

Laïla hocha la tête, avant de gagner sa tente. Styx veilla encore un moment avant d'aller se coucher. Le jour suivant, Harry fut le dernier à s'éveiller. Il attrapa ses lunettes, puis sortit de la tente. Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui de Laïla. Le jeune fut prit un moment par l'éclat saphir de ses prunelles. Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Potter.

* * *

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

« Oui merci. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Tiens mange, on part après. » dit-elle en lui tendant une écuelle de fruits et viande séchée.

Harry la remercia puis piocha dedans. Il vit soudain Laïla s'approcher de lui. Le Gryffondor suspendit son geste, un morceau de viande dépassant de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. » dit-elle.

Ainsi, elle se souvenait, elle avait été consciente de ce qui avait pu se passer.

« J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas. Le sang qui prends le contrôle à ce moment est plus fort que tout. Je ne peux que rester à regarder. » reprit-elle en croisant les mains sur la poitrine.

« Fl'est pas grave ! Oups, pardon. » fit Harry en crachant sa viande.

« Cela aurait pu l'être. Si mon frère n'avait pas été là … tu serais sûrement mort tu sais. » reprit Laïla, l'air contrite.

« Ben euh … tu pouvais rien y faire alors bon … je peux te pardonner. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui oui ! T'en fais pas, j'ai retenu la leçon. Je croyais que tu risquais quelque chose en t'éloignant comme ça, mais en fait non. » avoua Harry.

« C'est gentil à toi de t'être inquiété de mon sort. Je te remercie, et je te laisse déjeuner. » conclut la brunette.

Laïla s'éloigna tranquillement. Harry soupira, puis continua à déjeuner. Quelle histoire décidément. Le reste du groupe déjeuna tranquillement, puis leva le camp. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir. Durant les autres nuits, Harry prit soin de rester à distance lorsque Laïla s'éloignait pour consulter l'avenir. Une expérience lui avait suffit. N'empêche, il se sentait encore étrange en sa présence. Sûrement encore un effet de son sang de fée. Au bout des trois jours de marche, les jeunes se présentèrent devant un château en ruines. Il était tout au bout d'un chemin de terre.


	8. Druide et sorcier

Pendant un moment, chacun observa l'ancienne bâtisse. Un calme impressionnant régnait ici. Si dans la forêt les oiseaux s'étaient livrés à leur concert habituel, devant le château de Lorenleï on n'entendait même pas une mouche voler. Harry se sentit néanmoins écrasé par l'édifice. Son aspect détérioré donnait un tour terrifiant.

« Quel coin pourri. » commenta Maelys, un index sur la joue.

Cela fit sourire le groupe.

« Laïla. » fit Styx.

« Par ici. » répondit la jeune fille en tournant les talons.

Elle les fit s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les bois. Ils marchèrent deux minutes, avant que la brune se fasse rouler une pierre. Un trou se dévoila, dans lequel elle s'enfonça sans hésiter. Ses frères et sœur suivirent immédiatement, ainsi que Harry et Hermione. Ils découvrirent que la fratrie avait créé des globes de lumière. Ils voyaient parfaitement devant eux. Laïla menait le groupe, semblant savoir où elle allait, comme si elle connaissait les lieux. Harry supposa toutefois que cela avait dû faire partie de ses fameuses visions.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le chemin monta. Laïla arriva devant une porte. La jeune fille prit la poignée, qu'elle tourna tout doucement. De faibles grincements se firent entendre. Elle avança la première, puis signala aux autres que la voie était libre. Elle referma une fois tout le monde arrivé.

« Bien. Harry, Hermione, nous vous laissons là. Vous connaissez votre tâche. » annonça Styx.

« Euh … » répondit la Gryffondor.

« En cas de problème on vous rejoindra. Sinon, on se retrouve dehors. » ajouta Rayan.

Le quatuor les planta ensuite devant la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Bon … ben je suppose qu'y a plus qu'à. » fit Potter en se grattant la tête..

« Oui … euh … donc nous cherchons des prisonniers. En toute logique, ils doivent être dans des cachots, donc dans les sous-sols. » continua Hermione.

Harry acquiesça, puis ils partirent du côté opposé à celui prit par les Lawler. Le jeune sortit sa baguette, se doutant bien que ça n'allait pas se passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle leur épargnerait certainement bien des ennuis.

« _Voyons … que ferait Styx ? Il chercherait un autre moyen de se camoufler. De quelle manière … ses pouvoirs mentaux mais moi je n'en ai pas. En revanche, je suis un sorcier, donc il existe sans doute un sort permettant de se cacher. _» réfléchit-il tout en avançant.

Oui, c'était certainement la solution. Harry se sentit fier de son raisonnement, et nul doute que le Serpentard apprécierait lui aussi.

« Hermione ! Tu connais des sorts de camouflage ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle passait le nez dans les livres, elle savait toujours tout sur tout, alors ça elle saurait bien y répondre.

« Oui. Il en existe un qui permets de se désillusionner. Attends que je m'en rappelle. » répondit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

« Ça y est, je m'en souviens. »

Granger leva sa baguette vers Harry, et tapota sa tête en prononçant le sortilège. Potter eut la désagréable sensation qu'on lui cassait un œuf sur la tête, et que blanc et jaune dégoulinaient sur sa peau. Il vit ensuite son amie opérer le sort sur elle-même. Ses vêtements, ainsi que sa peau prirent les couleurs du décor autour d'eux.

« Oooh, j'ai cru que je me cassais un œuf sur le crâne ! Pis c'est froid ! » commenta-t-elle.

« Pareil pour moi. On peut y aller maintenant. »

Les enfants reprirent leur marche. Quel silence ici. Le château avait dû être splendide autrefois. On voyait des dorures un peu partout. Les peintures étaient défraîchies, couvertes de poussière voire déchirées. Elles représentaient des batailles, des personnages richement vêtus. Les bibelots étaient gris de poussière, semés de toiles d'araignées. Les rideaux déchirés, ternes. Un silence de mort régnait dans ce lieu. Même caché par le sort, Harry avait l'impression d'être aussi voyant qu'un phare.

Il détacha son regard du décor pour chercher une porte menant au sous-sol. Il en aperçut une. En réalité, il n'y avait pas de porte à celle-ci, juste les escaliers. Il interpella Hermione à voix basse. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils observèrent les marches un moment. Après un regard, ils commencèrent à descendre. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce.

« Raté. Ce doit être les cuisines. » fit Hermione.

Un tas d'ustensiles se trouvaient encore sur les fourneaux, ou suspendus aux murs. Harry décida de remonter, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Un peu plus loin, Hermione ouvrit une porte. Un salon. Avec … un N'dorch allongé sur le canapé. Alerté par le bruit, la bête redressa la tête. Harry plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, l'animal ne les verrait pas et se rendormirait. Malheureusement pour eux, le N'dorch était trop intrigué pour songer à poursuivre sa sieste. Il huma l'air. Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux. Le sort les cachait peut-être, mais pas leur odeur !

Et la bête le comprit. Elle poussa un grondement, avant de descendre du canapé une patte après l'autre. Hermione recula, obligeant Harry à faire de même. Potter comprit, libéra sa bouche et recula doucement. Bouger trop vite renseignerait le N'dorch sur leur position, l'incitant à attaquer. La bête continuait à venir vers eux, certaine d'avoir détecté une présence. Il pourrait même donner l'alerte. Toutefois, Potter le devança. Il lança un sort de stupéfixion. Hermione également, un instant après lui. La bête se reçut les deux sort à intervalle. Elle gronda, se secoua … puis s'effondra sur le côté inerte.

Les enfants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Harry referma tout doucement la porte. Ceci fait, ils continuèrent leur recherche. De temps à autre, ils croisaient des N'Dorch dans un couloir, ou dans d'autres pièces. Chaque fois, ils tâchaient de ne pas se faire repérer. Jusque là, ils y arrivaient plutôt bien. Après un moment de vadrouille, Hermione dénicha une porte menant au sous-sol. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier, priant pour ne pas croiser un garde. Car nulle fuite ne serait possible dans cet étroit couloir. En fin d'escaliers, ils arrivèrent bien dans les cachots. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent à la porte. Le coin était gardé bien sûr, par les N'dorch. Une dizaine en tout.

« Comment on va faire pour s'en débarrasser ? » murmura Hermione.

Harry observa les animaux assis devant les cages. Il leur faudrait agir vite et bien. Hermione pour sa part, cherchait ce qui pourrait leur servir d'arme. Hélas, le couloir était vide, hormis les torches. Les torches … est-ce que ces bêtes sauvages craignaient le feu ? C'était un début de piste, mais comment s'en débarrasser sans qu'ils n'alertent leur maître ? Le mieux serait de les immobiliser comme celui qui se trouvait dans le salon. Hermione eut enfin une idée.

« Harry, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Nous allons nous servir du wingardium leviosa sur les torches. Tâchons de pousser les N'dorch au même endroit. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à les pétrifier. »

« D'accord, j'espère qu'ils ont peur du feu. Sinon, ça suffira à les distraire. » approuva le brun à lunettes.

Chacun agita sa baguette, chuchotant le sort. Les torches sortirent de leur encoche. Les Gryffondors abaissèrent les torches devant le museau des animaux. Ces derniers feulèrent en découvrant le feu si près. Hermione avait vu juste : comme la plupart des animaux sauvages ils redoutaient cet élément. Harry et son amie firent de leur mieux pour rassembler les N'Dorch grâce aux torches disposées en cercle. Les bêtes se retrouvèrent dos à dos, n'osant franchir les flammes. A présent, il s'agissait d'être rapide.

« Petrificus totalus ! » lança Harry.

Hermione suivit. Tous deux bombardèrent les bêtes de sorts pétrifiants, aussi vite qu'ils en étaient capables. Les animaux se mettaient à grogner, ne comprenant pas d'où venait l'attaque. Ils finirent néanmoins par tous y succomber. Ce remue-ménage avait alerté les prisonniers, qui se précipitaient aux barreaux pour comprendre. Ils découvrirent bientôt deux petits sorciers venir à eux. Tous deux avaient ôté leur sort de camouflage. Hermione essaya un _alohomora_ sur une serrure.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais : c'est conçu pour résister à la magie des prisonniers, pas à celle des sorciers. » dit-elle lorsque la prison s'ouvrit.

Des fées en sortirent aussitôt avec soulagement. Harry ouvrit la cage contenant des lutins. Il y avait également des trolls des marais, et des elfes des bois.

« Allez, faut décamper et vite. » lança Harry.

Ils firent signe aux créatures de les suivre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, la fratrie Lawler déboucha dans ce qui avait dû être une salle du trône. A l'autre bout, une silhouette encapuchonnée debout devant une fenêtre. Elle tenait une petite fée entre les doigts, qu'elle leva à la hauteur de sa tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Vu le geste, on devinait clairement que la pauvre fée s'apprêtait à se faire dévorer. C'est alors qu'une boule de lumière violette percuta la silhouette. La fée fut libérée et s'empressa de partir. L'encapuchonné se redressa. Sa capuche avait glissé, révélant un homme blond encore jeune. Il toisa les enfants. Rayan, qui avait lancé l'attaque baissa la main.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? » demanda l'homme.

« Nous sommes les gardiens du petit peuple, la famille Lawler de Twalrich. Et toi ? Quel est le sot qui s'en prends à ces créatures ? » lança Styx.

« Je m'appelle Irwin Hathaway, petit insolent. »

« Et le futur grand ennemi de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Rayan.

Irwin arrondit les yeux.

« Exact. J'ignore comment vous m'avez trouvé et comment vous avez pu passer mes défenses, mais je sais ce qui va vous faire sortir. » avertit Irwin.

« La terre est notre amie. Elle nous aide toujours à trouver notre voie. » répondit Laïla.

« Quand à celui qui va sortir, ce n'est pas nous. » rétorqua Rayan.

Sur ce, les hostilités commencèrent. Maelys sortit une fiole qu'elle lança en direction d'Hathaway. Un sort la brisa. Aussitôt, une poudre se répandit dans la pièce. Le sorcier fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Ce qui permit aux enfants de contre-attaquer. Laïla lança une première attaque mentale qui força le sorcier à se courber en arrière. Ses frères usèrent de boules d'énergie, qui envoyèrent l'adulte percuter un mur.

« _Hmmm …. il a de la résistance. _» constata Styx par télépathie.

« _Sans doute les créatures qu'il a ingurgitées. Va falloir mettre la gomme ! _» répondit Rayan.

« _On y va ! On va voir comment il maîtrise ses pouvoirs ! _» lança Maelys.

La fillette envoya un nuage doré vers le sorcier, qui s'était remis sur pied. Ce dernier tendit la main, répliquant par un halo bleu. Laïla enchaîna avec une pluie d'étoiles acérées. Rayan renchérit avec une poussée de lianes qui claquèrent comme des fouets. Irwin les incendia. Sauf que Maelys renvoya une potion qui explosa contre les lianes. Ces dernières se retrouvèrent ignifugées. Elles serrèrent le sorcier. Il palabra quelque chose. Les plantes le lâchèrent, pour aller s'en prendre aux enfants.

« Woh là ! » s'exclama Rayan en pirouettant pour éviter.

« Pas mal ! » commenta Laïla.

« Oui il se débrouille. Cependant …. » reprit Maelys.

L'enfant combina magie féérique et druidique. Les lianes devinrent ronces, qui déchirèrent le manteau d'Irwin ainsi que sa peau. Des feuilles poussèrent, qui giflèrent l'homme. Irwin pesta. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette. Une explosion en résulta. Les ronces se désintégrèrent, les enfants furent projetés au sol. Le sorcier agita de nouveau sa baguette. Une poudre se répandit dans la pièce. Les jeunes parurent suffoquer. Styx remarqua que sa vue se brouillait. Il fallait réagir vite … il leva sa main. Il décrivit un cercle avec avant de projeter vers l'homme qu'il distinguait à peine. L'air se déforma sous l'attaque, de même qu'un son épouvantable se fit entendre.

« Sonic boom hein ? » commenta Rayan.

« Oui. Toujours efficace. » répondit Styx.

L'onde sonore avait fissuré le sol, en plus d'avoir dissipé la cause de leur malaise. Irwin avait malgré tout créé un bouclier. Des flammes sortirent de sa baguette. Laïla bloqua, avant de les lui renvoyer. Irwin reprit la gerbe de feu, qu'il changea en foudre. Styx la dévia vers le plafonds. Des pierres chutèrent sur le sol. Maelys contre-attaqua avec une multitude de sphères rouges. Irwin se décala de leur trajectoire. Il en reçut tout de même une sur un bras, qui lui rongea la peau comme un acide. Soudain, un lustre tomba sur le sorcier. Harry en avait décroché la corde.

« Harry, Hermione ! Vous tombez bien. » commenta Styx en se tournant vers la porte.

« Nous avons fait partir les prisonniers. » annonça Hermione en le rejoignant.

« Parfait. Maintenant à l'attaque. »

Elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts pétrifiants sur l'homme. Mais la magie des créatures qu'il avait assimilée l'immunisait contre ce genre de coups.

« Ça marche pas ! » s'affola Hermione.

« Tention ! » fit Styx en se jetant sur elle.

Il activa son bouclier mental pour encaisser un sort violent. Irwin se lassait visiblement, et il amplifiait ses attaques. Styx s'auréola de bleu, avant d'en projeter une vague sur le sorcier, qui buta vers un mur. Ses sœurs et frère reprirent la même offensive qu'ils projetèrent sur Hathaway. La pierre derrière explosa, répandant de la poussière. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, ils découvrirent leur ennemi affalé sur des gravats, immobile. Les Lawler avaient sûrement réussi à l'abattre.

« Il remue ! » fit Harry en voyant les doigts de l'homme bouger.

Irwin croisa les mains sur la poitrine, avant de les écarter d'un coup. Une onde de choc verte jaillit dans tous les sens. Harry créa un protego, hélas bien insuffisant face à une force pareille. Laïla le retint toutefois par les épaules. Un court instant avant qu'ils ne soient catapultés au fonds de la pièce.

* * *

« Iiiiih ! » cria Hermione.

La malheureuse se retrouva lancée contre une fenêtre, qui malheureusement céda sous son poids.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Styx.

Il se rua vers la fenêtre puis plongea dans le vide. Il tendit la main vers sa camarade, puis tira. Dans sa chute, la Gryffondor se sentit attirée vers le haut. Elle réalisa la présence du Serpentard au-dessus. Il la rattrapa et enserra ses bras autour d'elle. Toutefois, cela n'arrêta pas leur chute. La jeune fille serra Styx aussi fort qu'elle put, fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le choc.

« _Adieu monde cruel ! _» pensa-t-elle.

Sauf qu'au lieu de l'impact attendu, le couple se retrouva à rebondir sur le sol comme un ballon de basket. Ils firent deux bonds à la verticale, avant de partir en plusieurs autres plus loin et de rouler au sol. Le choc de partir ainsi de haut en bas fit rouvrir les yeux d'Hermione. Que se passait-il ? Elle dut cependant refermer les yeux tandis qu'elle roulait. Finalement, elle se sentit immobilisée. La jeune fille rouvrit un œil. Styx se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, tenant sa tête dans une main. Il la reposa doucement sur le sol.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione le dévisageait les yeux grands comme des hublots. Mais comment … il avait plongé pour la sauver visiblement. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas écrasés au sol ?

« Hé ho. » reprit Styx.

« Euh oui je vais bien. » rougit Granger.

Styx s'écarta d'elle et se releva. Il se tourna vers le château un peu plus loin. Pour voir ses sœurs, son frère et Harry découvrir les joies de la défenestration. Hermione remarqua alors qu'une sphère entourait chacun d'eux. Et que tout comme elle et Styx ils rebondirent au lieu de s'écraser. C'était donc ça qui leur avait permis de survivre. Les jeunes roulèrent jusqu'à Styx et Hermione. Harry se trouvait dans la même sphère que Laïla. Les boucliers disparurent.

« Il a l'air trop fort pour nous. » gémit Maelys en se relevant.

Irwin venait justement de sauter à son tour. Il atterrit comme une fleur sur le sol. Les enfants le regardèrent venir vers eux. Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Irwin afficha un sourire de triomphe. Il les tenait. Cette bataille lui aurait au moins montré quel niveau de puissance il possédait. Bien sûr, ses adversaires étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés, toutefois vu leur ascendance c'était tout de même bon à connaître. Tant qu'à faire, une fois qu'il s'en serait débarrassé il n'aurait qu'à prendre leur énergie magique. Leurs pouvoirs paraissaient intéressants.

« Faut qu'on trouve une ruse et vite ! » fit Harry.

Le lustre avait été une bonne idée. Seulement là, en terrain découvert, c'était une autre paire de manches. Que faire, mais que faire ? Soudain, une énorme sphère parsemée d'éclairs percuta l'homme et le renvoya contre sa forteresse.

« Papa ! » fit Laïla.

Ronan Lawler se tenait sur leur gauche. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu soutenu, tandis qu'une sphère plus grosse que celle de ses enfants l'entoura. Une vague de cette énergie, haute comme une moitié d'homme fut lancée en direction d'Irwin. Un bruit sourd en résulta. Hathaway se releva avec peine et douleur. Mince, c'était quoi ça ? Ronan leva une main.

« _Tezaïn_. » dit-il.

Dans le ciel, les nuages se formèrent puis devinrent noirs. Un gros éclair tomba dans la main du patriarche, avant de partir vers son ennemi. Qui voltigea comme une quille. Ronan marcha ensuite vers son opposant.

Irwin se redressa en s'appuyant contre un mur à moitié en ruines. Ses vêtements avaient en grande partie brûlés. Il découvrit l'homme responsable de son état. Aussitôt il joignit les mains pour lancer une attaque. Un rayon que balaya Lawler père d'un revers de main. En réponse, il fit sortir des blocs de pierre du sol. Refermant la main, il les compressa, diminuant de moitié leur volume. Ceci fait, il libéra la pierre ainsi oppressée, la rendant aussi dangereuse que des balles.

« Waaaaarrrrrh ! » lança Irwin en recevant l'attaque, volant comme une feuille.

Ronan tendit une autre main. Il dévia la trajectoire du sorcier pour l'envoyer en hauteur. Il décolla ensuite, prenant son envol. A grande vitesse, il rejoignit son adversaire. Une fois face à lui, Ronan lui administra plusieurs coups de poings et pieds, l'envoyant même percuter une tourelle.

« _Ryash._ »

Un souffle d'air puissant en forme d'aigle jaillit, sectionnant net une tour et un bout du chemin de ronde. Irwin fut ballotté comme un fétu de paille. Nouvelle boule d'énergie, qui cette fois le fit crasher au sol. Ronan atterrit, et avança vers Hathaway qui cette fois, était pratiquement incapable de se relever. Le chef de famille arrêta à quelque pas.

« Pour avoir dérobé la magie des peuples que je garde, moi Ronan Lawler de Twalrich vais prononcer ma sentence à ton encontre. Tu vas perdre l'accès à ta magie, et tu ne seras plus qu'un légume. » annonça l'homme.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » répliqua Irwin.

Il lança des éclairs. Ronan bondit sur le côté.

« _Madayash. _»

Une tornade d'eau, de feu, d'air et de terre enveloppa alors le sorcier, qui se mit à tourner très rapidement sur lui-même. Les éléments l'enveloppaient et le percutaient de toute part, le rendant finalement invisible. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout cessa. Irwin retomba face contre terre, inerte. Ronan se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur sa tête. Une lueur en émana. Ses enfants ainsi que les deux élèves de Gryffondor le rejoignirent.

* * *

« C'est bon tu lui as réglé son compte ? » demanda Rayan.

« En effet. Je vous félicite pour votre première mission les enfants. Vous vous en êtes admirablement tirés. Néanmoins, comme je suis encore le chef de famille et vous trop jeunes, je me devais de le châtier moi-même. » sourit Ronan.

Irwin était dans un état lamentable, une vraie loque. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, sa peau brûlée et écorchée un peu partout. Hermione et Harry préférèrent détourner la tête. Voilà donc la puissance que les quatre Lawler étaient destinés à atteindre à l'âge adulte.

« Restait-il des créatures encore en vie ? » s'informa le père.

« Ouais, mais Harry et Hermione les ont libérés. » répondit Maelys.

« Ah ? Merci beaucoup à vous deux. Le petit peuple vous en est certainement reconnaissant. »

« Oh euh …. de rien. » répondirent les concernés, gênés.

« Bien. Il est temps de rentrer. » décréta Ronan.

Il ramena les jeunes tous ensemble à sa demeure.

« Vouaaah ! Pas mécontent de rentrer ! » commenta Rayan en s'étirant.

« Ouais. Une bonne douche et ça ira mieux. » ajouta Laïla.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans plus attendre. Styx reconduisit ses camarades à celles qui avaient occupée quelques jours plus tôt.

Le jour suivant, ils étaient prêts à retourner à Poudlard. Ce fut le père de la famille qui les y expédia. Le groupe de jeunes se retrouva à son point de départ, à savoir la Chambre des Secrets.

« Bien. Première chose à faire, récupérer nos golems et leurs souvenirs. » dit Styx.

Ils commencèrent par revenir à l'entrée qui menait à l'endroit secret. Styx se tourna vers ses camarades Gryffondors.

« Question du jour : comment remonter vite et bien. »

Harry et Hermione se concentrèrent. Descendre ici avait été simple, mais remonter le long de ce couloir en pente … sans nul doute le Serpentard savait, mais il voulait les inciter à réfléchir.

« Sort de lévitation ? » suggéra Potter.

Styx sourit, et acquiesça. Chacun sortit sa baguette, prononça le sort sur lui-même puis lévita. En file indienne, ils remontèrent le tuyau. Toutefois, cela avait été refermé depuis leur départ. Styx sonda l'endroit pour vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles, avant d'en surgir tous quatre. Lorsqu'il annonça que la voie était libre Harry put donc ordonner l'ouverture de la chose. Le quatuor reprit pied dans les toilettes. Le brun à cicatrice veilla bien à refermer la porte de la Chambre des Secrets.

« Vu l'heure à laquelle nous sommes partis ce matin, tout le monde doit être en cours. » fit Rayan.

« Et comment on récupère nos doubles ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je vais leur envoyer à chacun l'ordre d'aller aux toilettes, à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour nous trois. Nous ferons l'échange ici. » répondit Styx.

Il demanda à son frère de s'occuper de Mimi Geignarde. Pas question qu'elle les surprenne. Rayan focalisa son mental sur le fantôme, lui imprimant l'ordre de rester sagement dans sa cabine. Deux minutes plus tard, le golem d'Hermione arriva. Elle s'arrêta devant son double avec un petit sourire. Styx se chargea d'opérer le transfert. Une nuée de paillettes sortit de la copie pour entrer dans l'original. Une fois le téléchargement opéré, le golem se craquela et tomba en poussière qui disparut.

Un rien après, celui d'Harry arriva. L'aîné des Lawler renouvela l'opération. De même pour le golem de son frère et le sien.

« Oh pétard ! J'ai agressé un prof ! » constata Rayan en sortant des toilettes.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Attends, je regarde mes souvenirs …. oh ça va c'est Lokhart. J'ai eu peur. » soupira Rayan de soulagement.

« Mais mais mais … pourquoi … et comment ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Le club de duel. Apparemment ça vient de là. Le double de Styx l'a proprement ridiculisé devant tous les élèves. Lokhart a cru bon de se venger en nous collant lui et moi pour une broutille. Il nous a envoyé dans la Forêt Interdite. Sauf qu'il ignorait qu'il fallait un adulte avec nous. Vu sa popularité les autres profs l'ont désigné. » raconta Rayan.

Hermione et Harry écoutèrent bouche bée pour l'un, un sourire qui menaçait de devenir un rire pour l'autre.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Potter.

« Ben … ce crétin a voulu nous y abandonner, tellement il avait la trouille. S'en est ensuivi une petite dispute, il a brandi sa baguette vers nous et … je lui ai grillé le cerveau. »

« Tiens donc. Et qu'est donc devenu ce brave homme ? » interrogea Styx.

S'il avait la mémoire de cette histoire, manquait encore l'épilogue. Son petit frère fouilla dans ses souvenirs. D'après lui, Lokhart était maintenant complètement amnésique. Un peu gaga même, comme s'il était retombé en enfance. Conséquemment, il avait été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste. Les cours eux, était tout bêtement annulés jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de concert avec Rayan.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! C'est un professeur ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et un parfait incompétent doublé d'un imposteur. Tu le sais certainement aussi bien que nous, Hermione. » lâcha Styx.

« Que quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas qu'en lisant ses livres tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était parfois à deux endroits à la fois ? » reprit Styx.

Granger baissa la tête, avant d'articuler un si. Elle avait cru à une erreur de l'auteur, une coquille comme on dit.

« Retournons en cours, cela vaut mieux. » conclut le Serpentard.


	9. Changement et espoir

**Le changement poursuit sa route, apportant enfin un peu de lumière pour certains.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. De ce qu'ils avaient pu constater, de nombreux Serpentards, les sangs-purs surtout, avaient reçu du courrier de leurs parents suite à leur questionnement sur la lignée de Voldemort. Pour nombre d'entre eux, c'étaient de fortes dénégations. Certainement, ils n'avaient pu être abusés par un vulgaire sang-mêlé. Et pourtant … les enfants avaient fait parvenir une copie de l'arbre de Salazard Serpentard, avec le véritable nom du seigneur noir ainsi que son affiliation à un moldu.

Que leurs parents doutent, ils savaient à présent. Restait à voir quelle direction ils prendraient en conséquence. Parmi toute cette agitation, Styx était resté de marbre comme à son habitude. Notamment quand une certaine poupée blonde dans un corps d'homme vint tonner à ses oreilles, un soir qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque.

« Est-ce toi Styx Lawler ? » demanda une voix d'homme.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » répondit le jeune en levant à peine les yeux.

« Je suis Lucius Malefoy. » répondit le visiteur non sans un sourire en coin.

Sourire dû à la prestance de son nom, à la crainte et à la révérence que cela engendrait. Nul doute que ce fichu gamin responsable de ce désordre sursauterait, avant de se répandre en excuses.

« Ah. Votre fils est allé pleurer dans vos jupes ? Trop décérébré pour assumer la vérité je suppose. » répondit Lawler en tournant une page du livre qu'il tenait.

Lucius arrondit les yeux. Mais quelle insolence ! Il abattit sa canne sur la table du jeune avec un bruit sec.

« Comment … oses-tu … sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? » siffla Malefoy père.

« Je ne le sais que trop, et ma réponse ne vous plaira pas. Je n'y peux rien du reste si vous êtes incapable de réfléchir seul. » rétorqua Styx.

Il poussa de la main la canne de l'adulte, comme s'il débarrassait la table d'un grain de poussière. C'en fut trop pour Lucius. Il dégaina immédiatement sa baguette de sa canne.

« Oooh mais quel courage ! Attaquer un enfant de douze ans bravo ! Vous faites honneur à votre lignée y'a pas de doute. » ironisa Styx sans pour autant paraître effrayé.

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect dû à tes aînés, petit imbécile ! » siffla Lucius.

« Le respect se mérite. Très bien. Puisque vous insistez. » répondit Styx.

Il referma sereinement son livre, qu'il posa sur la table. Il se leva ensuite tranquillement, pour faire face à son adversaire les mains dans les poches. Durant quelques secondes, aucun ne bougea. Toutefois, Lucius était étonné du fait que l'enfant n'aie pas sorti sa baguette. Il le fixait avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son. Il vit arriver un rayon bleu qui le frappa au ventre, l'envoyant bouler sur plusieurs mètres. A terre, il leva la tête stupéfait. Quelle était donc cette magie ? Styx approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'ai dosé pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux, et encore moins mortel. Cependant ... »

Les yeux saphirs devinrent d'une couleur soutenue, lumineuse. Une aura bleue émana de lui. Des éclairs statiques remontèrent de bas en haut.

« Retenez bien ce que je vais dire, car il n'y aura pas d'autres avertissements. Menacez-moi encore une fois, et ce sera la dernière choses que vous ferez de votre vie.»

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dumbledore parut, Harry et Hermione à ses côtés. Dobby, l'elfe de maison était allé avertir le sorcier des intentions de son maître. Il restait caché pour le moment, de crainte de recevoir des coups.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Lucius ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton impérieux.

Malefoy se leva, toisant Styx qui avait disparaître ses effets spéciaux. Il lui retourna un regard équivoque.

« Rien. Je m'en allais. »

Il tourna en faisant virevolter sa cape, puis disparut. Hermione se précipita vers Styx.

« Il ne t'as rien fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Le brun la dépassa ensuite, pour sortir de la salle. Albus le regarda passer du coin de l'œil. Qu'avait encore fait ce gosse ?

Le départ du collège arriva. Harry allait devoir retourner une fois encore chez les Dursley. Quelle joie. Alors qu'il était assis dans son compartiment, appuyé contre la vitre, la pore de celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ron et Hermione interrompirent leur conversation, ce qui incita leur ami à tourner la tête.

« Tiens. » lança Rayan en tendant une carte à Harry.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda le brun en prenant le rectangle blanc.

« Notre adresse. Styx pense que tu en auras besoin. N'hésite pas, même, si tu as fait un simple cauchemar. » sourit le première année.

Le jeune garçon tourna les talons, puis sortit et referma la porte, avant de rejoindre son frère un peu plus loin.

« C'est fait. » annonça-t-il en rentrant.

« Parfait. Selon maman, les vacances de Potter seront mouvementées. » répondit Styx.

Rayan prit place en face de lui, posant les pieds sur la banquette.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? »

« Deux autres personnes auront besoin de nous. Un maudit et un renié. »

Rayan adressa un regard intrigué à son frère. Faudrait vraiment qu'il s'achète un dictionnaire Styx/anglais. Le train s'ébranla.

* * *

Harry passait des vacances épouvantables. La sœur de son oncle qui le détestait était venue passer quelques jours chez eux. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le rabaisser et de l'insulter . Pour le moment, Potter s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Mais quelle plaie cette famille, quelle plaie ! Et il devait endurer ça tout seul. Si seulement ses amis étaient là, pensa-t-il en s'écroulant sur le lit. Le courant d'air qu'il provoqua fit s'envoler un bout de papier blanc. Il lui semblait familier. Harry se leva pour le ramasser, tomba sur le nom de Lawler. Ah oui … Rayan le lui avait donné dans le train, en lui recommandant de les appeler même pour une broutille. Harry fixa le morceau de papier. Devait-il … mais s'ils disaient non ? Pourtant, Rayan lui avait jeté un regard appuyé. Et puis, s'il pouvait être libéré des Dursleys.

C'était décidé, Harry entrerait en contact avec eux. Il remarqua une petite ligne en dessous du nom et des armoiries.

« _Penser simplement à vouloir nous contacter. _» lut-il.

Ah ? Ma foi pourquoi pas. Il visualisa alors chacun des membres de la fratrie, puis les parents. Aussitôt, la carte s'illumina. Des rayons en surgirent avant de se concentrer pour former un cercle qui s'éleva à la hauteur du visage de Potter. Il vit ensuite un visage apparaître.

« Bonsoir Harry. Je vois que tu as appris à te servir de la carte. »

« Laïla ? »

« Oui. Tu as des ennuis ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh … ben pas vraiment … c'est juste que ... »

« Tu es malheureux. » reprit Laïla.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry surprit par cette remarque, pourtant vraie.

« Tes yeux sont si ternes. Maman a vu dans quelle famille tu étais. Quel était ton désarroi. Veux-tu venir chez nous ? » reprit Laïla.

« Mais … je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Du tout, nous attendions ton appel. Nous pouvons venir te chercher immédiatement. Tu n'as qu'à dire. »

Wow. Harry ne sut que dire. Une partie de lui avait envie de répondre par l'affirmative sans plus tarder. Cependant, c'était si soudain. Il resta à fixer le visage de Laïla pendant un moment. Ils savaient, ils s'étaient attendus à son appel et voulaient l'accueillir. Est-ce que pour une fois … il ne pourrait pas avoir des vacances normales, agréables ? Personne ne lui en voudrait de toute manière. Et puis même, il n'était pas obligé d'en parler.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-il.

« Nous arrivons. »

Le visage disparut, la carte redevint blanche. Harry resta sans bouger un moment, avant de réaliser que si les Lawler venaient vraiment, il devait être prêt. Alors qu'il courait partout pour rassembler ses affaires, la sonnette retentit. Mince, déjà ? Laïla ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'ils arrivaient. Il approcha de sa porte qu'il entrouvrit. Vernon ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous sommes venus chercher Harry Potter. » fit une voix masculine.

Harry pensa reconnaître Ronan Lawler.

« Y'a personne de ce nom-là ici, vous faites erreur. » répliqua Vernon.

« Je ne crois pas. Hors de mon chemin, méprisable tas de graisse. »

Harry vit alors son oncle exécuter un formidable vol plané dans tout le couloir, pour s'écraser dans un fracas incroyable, le tout sous les cris de Pétunia et Marge. Ronan entra, suivi de Styx et Rayan. Le Gryffondor leva la tête, pour apercevoir son camarade. Il lui fit un sourire, puis grimpa les escaliers.

« Salut vieux ! Je viens t'aider à rassembler tes affaires. Papa et le frérot se chargent des dégénérés en bas. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« C'est gentil. Enfin je crois. » répondit Harry en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Rayan se planta au milieu de la chambre, les mains sur les hanches. Harry fut un peu gêné qu'il voie le désordre régnant. Rayan écarta soudain les bras. Un tas d'affaires furent alors attirées vers lui, puis casées gentiment dans la valise d'Harry.

En bas, la famille Dursley observa avec peur et incrédulité les deux Lawler, qui les dévisageaient d'un air froid. Vernon se releva.

« Sortez immédiatement d'ici ou j'appelle la police. » menaça-t-il.

Styx eut un rire moqueur.

« Et que croyez-vous que la police pourra faire à des gens comme nous ? Nous sommes du monde d'Harry, je suppose que vous savez ce que cela signifie ? » répondit le jeune.

Vernon pâlit. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Des sorciers. Des gens anormaux.

« Nous sommes au courant de ce que vous faites subir à votre neveu. Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient les services sociaux. » ajouta Ronan.

« Non mais de quel droit osez-vous menacer une famille honnête ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? » s'exclama Marge, ulcérée.

« Silence, vieille carne dégénérée. Décidément, il n'y a que des tares dans cette famille. » lâcha Styx.

Marge passa par une superbe couleur carmine.

« Espèce de petit ... »

Elle ne put continuer. Une bouteille de vin venait de se fracasser sur sa tête. Pétunia, qui tenait son fils devant elle cria.

« Styx. Je ne crois pas t'avoir appris à gâcher la nourriture. » intervint Ronan, amusé malgré tout.

« Une piquette pareille détruite sur une femme aussi avariée, ce n'est pas du gâchis. » répondit le jeune d'un ton égal.

Un bruit dans les escaliers vint momentanément les distraire. Rayan revenait avec Harry, faisant flotter sa valise. Il se porta à la hauteur de son père, de l'autre côté.

« Ow … c'est eux les Dursleys ? Mon pauvre Harry, rien qu'à voir ces horreurs je comprends ton désespoir ! » s'exclama Rayan.

« Si vous croyez que l'on va se laisser insulter indéfiniment ... » recommença Vernon.

« Si vous étiez intelligents, vous comprendriez que vous taire est le mieux que vous ayez à faire. Nous pouvons vous désintégrer d'un claquement de doigts. Nous pouvons réduire votre cerveau à l'état de bouillie et le faire sortir par les oreilles et le nez, rien qu'en y pensant. » coupa Ronan.

Ses yeux prirent un éclat menaçant, qui fit déglutir l'homme et le fit frissonner.

« Nous partons à présent. Un jour, nous nous occuperons de votre cas, si Harry nous y autorise. Rappelez-vous donc qu'il a vos vies entre ses mains. » conclut Ronan.

Il sortit le premier du salon, suivi par les garçons. Une fois dehors, le groupe marcha un moment. Harry se demandait comment ils allaient arriver au manoir. Le groupe s'arrêta dans une petite rue sombre. Ronan prit la main de ses fils, Styx tendit la sienne à Harry. Un peu intrigué, le jeune la prit. Il se sentit aussitôt aspiré dans ce qu'il qualifierait de tuyau étroit. Oppressant. La seconde d'après, il se trouvait sur le perron du manoir. Ce fut Laïla qui ouvrit la porte.

* * *

« Bienvenue Harry. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Re Laïla. »

Il entra le premier, à la demande de ses hôtes.

« Saluuuuuuuut Harryyyyy ! » entendit-il.

Il vit Maelys s'élancer vers lui. Il salua chaleureusement l'enfant. Eoline vint également à sa rencontre. Sa chambre était prête, il pourrait également manger quelque chose si le cœur lui en disait. Il accepta bien volontiers, n'ayant pas pu manger chez les Dursleys. Maelys le prit par la main pour le conduire à ses appartements. Laïla se chargea de ses bagages. Edwige fut libérée, et s'envola avec un hululement content. La jeune fille conduisit ensuite Harry à la cuisine. Un bon petit repas lui fut servi.

« Merci. C'est vraiment très gentil de m'avoir invité. » dit-il en prenant place.

« C'est bien naturel. Tu es notre ami. Tu pourras venir ici tous les étés si tu veux. Je crois même que tu pourrais y habiter. » déclara Laïla.

« Oh ce serait chouette ! » s'exclama Maelys.

Harry avala de travers. Habiter ici, avec les Lawler ? Il toussa, et regarda Laïla avec des yeux ronds. Elle paraissait sérieuse.

« Mes parents sont d'accord. La décision t'appartient.» ajouta-t-elle.

Kwa ? Elle leur avait déjà demandé ou quoi ? Non non, c'était trop rapide songea le brun. Pourtant, être débarrassé des Dursleys, quel rêve. Il se concentra sur le repas. Comme la soirée était déjà bien avancée, il n'eut plus qu'à aller se coucher ensuite.

Les jours suivants, Harry nota avec plaisir le calme de la maison. Il passait son temps avec les enfants Lawler. Styx et Rayan lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voler ici, ils lui avaient donc prêté un balai à sa plus grande joie, pour des matchs de quidditch, ou pour faire des courses, jouer avec des balles ou participer à des concours de cabrioles. Bien qu'il aie déjà fait ses devoirs, ou presque, Styx lui suggéra de prendre des cours de potion avec Maelys, lui assurant que ce serait bénéfique. Malgré sa réticence envers cette matière, Harry accepta. Après tout, s'il n'aimait pas les potions c'était principalement à cause de l'enseignant. Peut-être qu'avec Maelys ce serait différent.

Cela le fut en effet. Car lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans un véritable laboratoire, la jeune fille qui l'attendait assise sur une table en balançant les pieds l'en fit sortir. Elle l'amena dans une autre pièce qui stupéfia Harry. Dedans, une végétation luxuriante, une cascade droit devant, et tout un tas de fleurs colorées tout autour. Maelys y entra d'un pas guilleret, pour s'asseoir au bord du bassin formé par la cascade.

« On est dehors ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas du tout. Nous sommes dans la Salle de méditation. Chacun peut y venir pour se détendre, avec le décor qui lui plaît. Moi c'est ça. » répondit l'enfant avec un geste du bras.

Harry avança en regardant autour de lui. Quel beau paysage.

« Mais pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? » questionna de nouveau Harry.

« Mes frères m'ont parlé de votre prof. Tu vas devoir apprendre à te relaxer. Ça te sera utile plus d'une fois, en plus de t'apprendre la patience et t'aider à vaincre ta répulsion pour les potions. Ou plutôt leur enseignement. » expliqua Maelys.

Harry était étonné. Néanmoins quand il pensait à Rogue et à ses cours, il était d'accord pour se détendre. Maelys lui expliqua comment procéder. La première séance dura une demi-heure. La fillette tenait à ce qu'il sache bien se détendre avant de commencer un cours quelconque. Du reste, Harry fut surprit de la maturité de l'enfant. Elle expliquait les bases avec le sérieux et la compétence d'un adulte. Là il retrouvait de ses frères et sœur en elle. Maelys fut patiente et rassurante avec Harry, lui assurant que c'était par des erreurs, essais et tâtonnement que l'on arrivait à un résultat. Elle lui conta ses propres échecs, qui amusèrent le Gryffondor.

Avec un enseignement de qualité, Harry se sentit plus à l'aise en cette matière. Il avait mieux assimilé les principes de base ainsi que les gestes techniques et les ingrédients. Parallèlement à ces cours, Laïla l'aida dans ses devoirs, l'aidant à perfectionner son raisonnement et sa manière d'écrire. Les matinées étaient ainsi consacrées en partie au travail, les après-midi à la détente. Harry se sentit enfin bien dans cet endroit. Accepté, aidé et comprit. Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, il fallut bien retourner à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas triste d'y retourner cependant, bien au contraire. Que lui réservait cette année ?

* * *

Une fois au collège, il retrouva avec plaisir Hermione et Ron. Tous trois s'étreignirent. Hermione salua ensuite les Lawler.

« T'as bonne mine, dis donc. » remarqua Ron.

« Oui c'est vrai ça. » acquiesça la Gryffondor.

« Oh ben écoutez, j'ai passé les vacances chez les Lawler. » révéla Harry.

« Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? » demandèrent ses amis en même temps.

« Vous souvenez de la carte que m'avait donné Rayan dans le train en partant ? M'en suis servi cet été. Ils sont venu dans la seconde. »

« Eh ben. Et c'était bien ? » questionna Ron.

« Génial. Le matin on travaillait un peu, mais sinon on fait des sorties à la plage, au zoo ou des balades en ville, des pique-niques, j'ai même pu faire du balai ! » raconta Harry les yeux brillants.

Hermione sourit devant son air réjoui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si joyeux, mais cela faisait plaisir à voir. La cérémonie de Répartition débuta, avec l'entrée d'une élève particulière. Laïla, la jeune sœur des frères Lawler entamait sa première année. Elle fut répartie à Serdaigle. Harry lui fit un grand sourire une fois qu'elle fut à sa table. Laïla y répondit de la même manière, faisant rosir le jeune.

Par contre, le discours du directeur refroidit son enthousiasme. Des créatures nommées Détraqueurs avaient été postées à Poudlard.

« Quoi ? Mais ils sont malades, complètement malades ! » commenta Rayan à voix basse.

Il était choqué. Il leva les yeux vers son grand frère. Harry suivit le regard. Styx paraissait en colère. Potter jeta un œil à Laïla. Elle aussi était agitée. Potter comprit pourquoi ces créatures étaient là, et leur dangerosité. Rayan étouffa un grognement de colère. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il jeta un regard à Hermione et Ron, qui haussèrent les épaules. Harry nota cependant l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur, un certain Remus Lupin. Bien, pourvu que celui-ci ne soit pas comme Lockhart.

Les cours avaient reprit. Lupin s'avéra compétent, ce qui rassura tout le monde. Ils apprenaient enfin quelque chose. En potion, Potter se sentit plus détendu, plus assuré et réussissait mieux son travail. Ce qui déplaisait à Rogue. Il ne changeait pour autant pas d'habitude ni de comportement. Harry usait donc et abusait de la méthode de Maelys. Parallèlement à cela, l'enseignant avait décidé de poursuivre sa guerre contre les Lawler. Laïla lui dardait un regard identique à celui de son grand frère quand il lui lançait une pique.

Néanmoins, Severus allait apprendre que Laïla était également partisane des représailles. Il l'apprit à ses dépens un midi, alors qu'il se rendait à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra, le bruit des conversations s'arrêta progressivement, pour devenir un silence choqué. Étonné par cette soudaine soudaine absence de bruit, il se tourna vers l'ensemble des élèves. Ces derniers le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Allons bon, que se passait-il ? Rogue fit ensuite face à ses collègues, qui le regardaient avec la même expression. Notant que leurs regards remontaient de haut en bas, il en déduisit que le problème se trouvait sur ses vêtements.

Et quel problème ! Le professeur se retrouvait vêtu d'une robe rouge vif à paillettes, sans manches, fendue sur un côté qui laissait voir un collant résille. Ses chaussures s'étaient métamorphosées en escarpins à talons aiguilles pour le moins élevés. Horrifié, Rogue conjura un miroir de poche dans un réflexe.

« WAAAHO ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler.

Il était maquillé comme une voiture volée, avec un rouge à lèvres pétant, les yeux fardés et ourlés de longs faux-cils, les pommettes roses, et comble du malheur portait une perruque rose électrique. Un véritable drag-queen. Assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry tourna la tête vers Styx. Mais ce dernier était aussi abasourdi que tout le monde. Il ferma toutefois les yeux, dans une expression de compréhension. Oui, il savait qui était responsable de cet … cette … enfin ce spectacle. Un gloussement de rire se fit entendre, avant de se transformer en bruyante explosion. Les élèves riaient aux larmes. Mortifié, Rogue ne put que disparaître, trébuchant de nombreuses fois.

« Oh misère quelle rigolure ! » commenta Rayan en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Ça tu l'as dit ! J'aurais adoré prendre une photo. » ajouta Ron, qui était rouge de rire.

« Mais qui a fait ça ? » demanda Hermione, encore hilare.

Rayan se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmure le nom du coupable.

« Laïla ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Exact. Elle peut être encore plus machiavélique que moi ou Styx. La preuve, le sort a été déclenché au vu et au su de tout le monde. Moi et mon frangin on s'est contenté de sa classe. » précisa Rayan.

Hermione jeta un œil discret à la table des Serdaigles. Laïla était aussi amusée que les autres, difficile d'avoir confirmation. Sauf quand elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Bon, ben évitons de s'en faire une ennemie.

* * *

L'incident resta dans les conversations durant des jours. Rogue avait suspendu ses cours trois jours, le temps de se remettre de son traumatisme. Cependant il sentait bien que ses élèves étaient plus tentés de rire que de courber l'échine devant lui à présent. Il n'avait pas connu pareille humiliation depuis des années. Si jamais il attrapait le responsable, il le ferait renvoyer. Heureusement pour lui, le match de Quidditch vint supplanter son spectacle dans les esprits. Harry n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de jouer entouré de Détraqueurs. Le temps était maussade. Tant pis, il devrait faire avec.

Les premières périodes du match se déroulèrent normalement. Harry parvint à en oublier la menace. Il s'éleva très haut dans le ciel à la poursuite du Vif d'or. Soudain, il remarqua avec horreur que les Détraqueurs le suivaient. Le jeune usa de diverses pirouettes pour les semer. Potter comprit rapidement que s'il voulait leur échapper, il devait redescendre. Ces saloperies lui aspiraient déjà des émotions. Sa vue se brouillait. Le stade … là il le voyait … encore un effort … Harry sentit le manche de son balai lui glisser des doigts. Puis ce fut la chute, sous les cris des supporters.

Tout à coup, Potter distingua un point venir vers lui. Il ne sut si c'était un Détraqueur. Il perdit connaissance au moment où il atterrit dans des bras.

Laïla avait littéralement jaillit des gradins comme un bouchon de champagne, exécutant un saut d'une hauteur inimaginable. Elle attrapa Potter qu'elle tint fermement. Restait à présent à atterrir. En bas, si l'on peut dire, ses frères tendirent les bras. La jeune fille sentit leur force la soutenir, pour l'aider à descendre rapidement mais en sécurité. En haut, les Détraqueurs plongèrent. Laïla leva les yeux vers eux. Des éclairs tombèrent du ciel, frappant les créatures qui renoncèrent. La jeune fille continua sa descente, pour finalement se poser doucement sur le sable. Styx, Rayan, Hermione, Ginny et Ron quittèrent leur place pour les rejoindre. Potter était toujours inconscient. Il fut transporté à l'infirmerie.

Harry reprit connaissance une heure plus tard. Il aperçut le visage soulagé de ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as fait une chute. Heureusement Laïla t'a rattrapé. » expliqua Rayan.

Harry croisa les prunelles azur, et rougit. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Merci. Ces Détraqueurs ... »

« C'est donc bien ces atrocités. Tu as eu énormément de chance Harry. Pas comme ton balai. » fit Styx.

On lui montra les morceaux de son Nimbus 2000. Harry regarda son balai avec désolation. Le jour suivant, l'arrivée du courrier provoqua un certain remous. La presse criait au scandale contre le Ministre de la magie. La cause en était les Détraqueurs. Visiblement, les parents d'élèves étaient horrifiés de savoir que de telles créatures avaient été postées à Poudlard, Harry tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier entre les mains.

« Ces saletés ont été rappelées à Azkaban. Tant mieux. » commenta Ron.

« Il faut être particulièrement stupide pour oser en mettre ailleurs que là-bas. Le ministre risque gros cette fois. » ajouta Rayan.

« Ah oui ? » fit Harry.

« Évidemment. Ces … choses ont constamment faim, et elles se nourrissent d'émotions humaines, et si elles peuvent de leur âme. Franchement, que crois-tu qu'il peut se passer avec un tel festin d'élèves sous le nez ? »

Harry reconnut la bêtise de Fudge. C'était comme agiter un steak devant un carnivore affamé. Il n'était vraiment pas mécontent que ces créatures s'en aillent. Il avait toutefois demandé au professeur Lupin de lui apprendre à se défendre contre ces choses, au cas où. Remus venait tout juste de terminer sa leçon avec Harry, quand la porte de la salle de classe utilisée dévoila les trois Lawler, au moment où le brun à lunettes sortit.

« Salut. » fit-il étonné.

« Salut Harry, nous sommes venus parler au professeur Lupin. » répondit Styx.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil intrigué. Harry acquiesça et les laissa. Les enfants dardèrent leur regard insondable vers l'enseignant. Un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda toutefois Remus avec un sourire.

« C'est plutôt nous qui pouvons quelque chose pour vous. » répondit Laïla.

« Oui, vous avez besoin d'une solution à votre problème de fourrure, et nous en avons une. » ajouta Styx.

Remus se tendit. Comment savaient-ils ? Il déglutit et observa les enfants. Ils ne paraissaient nullement dégoûtés. Ils proposaient même de l'aider.

« Je … je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. » répondit Remus.

« Mais si, vous voyez très bien de quel sujet nous parlons. Par contre, connaissez-vous les chamans des tribus Indiennes d'Amérique du Nord ? » demanda Rayan avec un sourire.

Lupin secoua la tête en dénégation.

« Dommage. Vraiment dommage. Parce qu'eux, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont résolu le problème des loups-garous. » reprit Laïla.

Le professeur sentit son souffle se raccourcir, son cœur s'accélérer.

« Comment ça ils l'ont résolu ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Ils sont capables de sceller la bête. Nous connaissons un de ces hommes qui pourrait exécuter le rituel. Cela exige simplement que vous vous rendiez aux Etats-Unis, dans sa tribu. » répondit Rayan.

Remus fixa un instant les enfants. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, puis il tomba sur sa chaise. Une solution … par un chaman Indien … en scellant la bête qui était en lui.

« Nous allons vous laisser réfléchir. Vous savez où nous trouver. » conclut Styx.

Dans un parfait ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle.

« Et d'un. » lança Rayan.

« Qui se chargera de l'autre ? » demanda Styx.

« Moi. » répondit Laïla.

« Parfait. »

Toute la journée, Remus rumina les paroles des trois enfants. Était-ce possible qu'ils puissent résoudre son problème ? Pourtant, il avait lui-même tant cherché, sans rien trouvé. D'un autre côté, il ne s'était pas penché sur les magies internationales. Donc … c'était possible. Si c'était vrai, ce serait merveilleux, songea-t-il.

* * *

Dans la nuit, Laïla quitta le dortoir des Serdaigles. Elle avait effectué une petite séance de divination quelques heures plus tôt, et savait où se rendre. Elle marcha donc d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs du château. Elle s'arrêta soudain près d'une tenture. Un instant après, celle-ci s'écarta, dévoilant un homme à l'allure de clochard. Les cheveux hirsutes et sales, le teint cireux, les habits déchirés, il faisait peur à voir. En remarquant la fillette, le visiteur sursauta. Durant un moment, ils se dévisagèrent. L'homme songea à faire demi-tour. Laïla lui tendit alors la main, paume vers le ciel. Sirius Black, premier fugitif d'Azkaban, la regarda avec stupeur. L'enfant était jeune, elle devait être en première année.

Pourtant, il ne vit nulle trace de peur dans son visage. Pourquoi lui tendait-elle la main ? Elle devait pourtant bien savoir qui il était non ?

« Je tends la main à un innocent. » dit Laïla.

La surprise de Black fut à son comble. Un innocent lui … c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cela. Il déglutit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, sa main s'approcha doucement de celle de l'enfant. Les petits doigts se refermèrent sur la main de l'homme. Sirius fut sensible à la chaleur de la main de la fillette. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle chose ? Laïla lui sourit ensuite avec douceur. La petite fille le tira vers lui. Il sortit donc de sa cachette. Puis elle entreprit de rentrer dans le passage secret. Sirius la retint. Non, il avait une tâche à accomplir ici.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Venez, je dois vous présenter des gens. Ils vous aideront. » dit-elle.

Elle tira doucement, Sirius suivit. Laïla lui fit refaire le chemin inverse. Complètement ahuri par ce qui se passait, Black lui emboîtait le pas sans comprendre. Elle lui fit traverser le parc de Poudlard, sans lui lâcher la main et s'arrêta à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle le lâcha. Sirius eut l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

« J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sur vous, pour vous contraindre à me suivre. Tant que je vous tenais la main, vous n'aviez d'autre choix que de m'obéir. » expliqua Laïla.

Quoi ? Sirius fronça les sourcils. Une silhouette émergea des bois, alertant le fuyard. A son étonnement, il vit sortir un elfe des bois.

« Bonjour tonton. » dit Laïla.

« Bonjour ma petite. Est-ce l'homme dont tu m'as parlé ? » demanda l'elfe.

Tonton ? Cette enfant était parente avec un elfe ? Impossible.

« Oui. La justice des humains ne lui a pas été favorable. Amène-le chez nous. Papa et maman savent. Nous ramènerons le coupable. » reprit Laïla.

L'elfe acquiesça. Elle passa derrière Sirius, posa ses mains dans son dos et le poussa vers l'elfe.

« Tout se passera bien maintenant. » dit-elle.

Sirius se retrouva à côté de l'elfe, qui lui prit le poignet. Ils disparurent aussitôt, pendant que Laïla cheminait à nouveau vers Poudlard.


	10. Le rituel du sceau

**Il est temps pour Remus d'obtenir un peu de changement. Et pour un autre aussi. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Remus prit une inspiration, puis entra d'un pas ferme dans la bibliothèque. Il avait repéré la fratrie Lawler depuis l'entrée. Cette fois-ci, Styx avait demandé au Trio d'or de les laisser entre eux. Ce qui arrangea Remus. Il arriva à la table des petits sorciers. Styx afficha un sourire sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Vous nous avez trouvés. Prenez place je vous en prie. » dit-il.

Remus tira une chaise et s'assit. Il entra aussitôt dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition. Je suis d'accord pour essayer. Toutefois j'aimerais des précisions. » dit-il.

« Notre père vous accompagnera. Tous les frais seront pris en charge, et ne vous en faites pas il a largement de quoi vous maîtriser en cas de pépin. Il vous fera rencontrer le chef d'une tribu de Lakotas, dont le sorcier connaît le rituel. Il vous expliquera tout lui-même sur ce point. Ensuite, vous attendrez là-bas la prochaine pleine lune, afin de vérifier. Si tout se passe bien, vous reviendrez ici comme un homme neuf. Le départ aura lieu sitôt que nous aurons votre accord. » répondit Styx, en griffonnant quelques lignes.

Remus hocha la tête, pour déjà intégrer ces premières informations qu'il avait effectivement eu l'intention de demander.

« Autre chose ? » demanda Laïla.

« Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? C'est très gentil de votre part, mais ça m'étonne. » fit Lupin.

« Harry nous a parlé de vous. De votre lien avec ses parents et du fait qu'il aimerait vous venir en aide. Comme ce n'est pas dans ses moyens, nous prenons le relais. Et puis, disons aussi que c'est notre façon de vous remercier pour nous offrir un enseignement de qualité. » répondit Rayan en levant les yeux vers lui.

Remus ne sut quoi dire. Ces enfants étaient étranges. Toutefois, il n'allait pas laisser passer une opportunité pareille. Si cela fonctionnait … il serait enfin libre. L'enseignant remarqua que les trois Lawler le fixait. Nul doute qu'ils attendaient sa réponse.

« Je … je dois en parler au directeur d'abord. Il est mon employeur. » annonça-t-il.

« Sans entrer dans les grandes lignes, ça ne regarde que vous. Dites-lui que vous avez besoin d'un congé, fut-il sans solde. » lança Styx.

Remus acquiesça. Il remercia les trois jeunes, puis annonça qu'il allait voir Dumbledore de ce pas. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Harry vint les voir.

« De quoi avez-vous parlé finalement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'ils sont discrets ces Gryffondors. » commenta Styx avec un sourire.

« Nous avons parlé d'espoir. » fit Laïla en mettant la main devant la bouche de son frère Rayan.

Harry cligna des yeux. D'espoir ? La jeune fille se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, pour leur indiquer d'un geste de la main qu'ils pouvaient les rejoindre. Ils vinrent s'installer à côté d'eux. Dans la journée, Lupin leur signifia qu'il était ok. Rayan qui reçut le message, répondit par un signe de tête. Le départ fut prévu le soir même. Les Lawler ne perdaient pas de temps avec des choses importantes. Le moment venu, Styx conduisit son professeur au-dehors via un des souterrains indiqué par Harry. Ronan patientait dans la forêt, sur un rocher.

« Bonsoir. » dit l'homme en se levant.

« Bonsoir, je suis Remus Lupin. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre aide. »

« Vous me remercierez quand ce sera fait. Styx. »

Le concerné salua son père et repartit d'où il venait. Ronan de son côté, entraîna Lupin dans la forêt.

« Vous … vous n'avez pas eu de problème en venant ici ? » demanda le loup-garou, étonné de ce qu'ils traversent le coin.

« Pas le moindre. »

Ronan et lui marchèrent sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ce qui intrigua Remus. La forêt grouillait d'habitants de toute sorte. Un peu plus loin, dans une clairière un centaure les attendait. Il s'écarta devant les sorciers.

« Tout est prêt, descendant du grand verdruis. » dit-il.

« Je te remercie pour ton aide, Magorian le centaure. » répondit Ronan.

« Ce fut un plaisir. Bonsoir. »

Le centaure s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Remus en était bouche bée. Comment cet homme avait-il pu obtenir le concours d'une de ces créatures ? Leur mépris pour les sorciers était pourtant connu. Ronan s'approcha d'un arbre, sur lequel se trouvait accroché un cercle orné de plumes et parcouru de multiples fils.

« Comment … comment se fait-il qu'un centaure nous aide ? » questionna Remus.

« Ma lignée est la bienvenue parmi eux. » dit simplement Lawler père.

Il effleura le symbole. Lupin reconnut un attrapeur de rêve. L'objet brilla. Partant du centre, une lumière fut projetée sur les deux hommes. Remus se sentit littéralement aspiré vers l'attrapeur de rêves. Un instant plus tard, il atterrit sur ses deux pieds … dans un tipi. En face d'eux était assis un homme en tailleur, le visage peint, une tête de lynx sur le chef. Le professeur anglais comprit qu'il se trouvait aux USA, dans cette fameuse tribu Indienne. Ronan salua le sorcier indien, puis s'assit en tailleur face à lui. Lupin s'empressa de l'imiter.

* * *

« Voici le maudit. » annonça Ronan en montrant Lupin.

Maudit maudit, fallait quand même pas exagérer ! Le concerné se sentit un peu vexé. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien une malédiction qui le frappait. L'Indien tourna les yeux vers lui. Il possédait un regard perçant qui semblait lire au fonds de l'âme. Le visage de l'homme était un peu ridé, mais il dégageait une impression de sagesse et de force. Après avoir observé Lupin, l'Indien Lakota prit la parole.

« Les sorciers blancs … surtout anglais et américains, se croient supérieurs à tous les autres. Pourtant, ils ne savent toujours pas comment se débarrasser de ce genre de malédiction. Ils ont beaucoup oublié. Et toi homme blanc, quelle est ton histoire ? » fit le sorcier en américain.

« Eh bien, j'ai été mordu enfant par un homme qui s'appelait Greyback. Un sauvage. Mes parents avaient refusé de rallier un mage noir qui a sévi chez nous voilà treize ans. Depuis ce jour, ma vie a été brisée. J'ai longtemps recherché comment me libérer de ce fléau qui m'empoisonne l'existence. J'ai toujours veillé à ne jamais mordre qui que ce soit. » raconta Remus.

L'indien garda le silence. Mais il le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, et le loup-garou se sentit sondé. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Ici, en dépit de ce que les sorciers américains pensent de nous, le Rituel du Sceau est reconnu et permets de vivre en paix. Si je l'opère sur vous, qu'est-ce qui va prouver à votre gouvernement que vous n'êtes plus un loup-garou ? » reprit le sorcier Indien.

Remus en resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. En Angleterre, il était fiché comme dangereux. Qui allait croire qu'il avait subi un rituel inconnu qui l'avait rendu à la normale ? Comment pourrait-il obtenir une vie décente ?

« C'est aussi la raison de ma présence ici. Si j'ai bonne mémoire Lynx d'argent, vous délivrez un document qui est validé par un représentant du gouvernement sorcier américain. Monsieur Lupin n'est certainement pas le premier étranger que vous soignez du reste. Je serais donc l'appui politique dont il aura besoin pour réintégrer la société sorcière de notre pays. » intervint Ronan.

« Ta mémoire est bonne, Ronan Lawler. Mais il est avisé de le préciser à notre invité. Sans appui dans son pays, personne n'acceptera de croire qu'il ne soit plus maudit. » reprit Lynx d'argent.

Remus se sentit mieux. Avec le soutien d'une famille de sang-pur, les choses seraient sans nul doute facilitées. Lynx d'argent annonça que le rituel serait pratiqué ce soir. Ce qui étonna Lupin : il était déjà le soir quand ils étaient partis. Néanmoins, il se rappela vite qu'entre les États-Unis et l'Angleterre il devait exister un sérieux décalage horaire. Ronan remercia encore une fois l'Indien, puis sortit de sa tente. La clarté du jour fit cligner des yeux le loup-garou. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un village indien, dont personne au passage ne parut s'étonner de leur présence parmi eux.

« Où allons-nous à présent ? » demanda Lupin.

« Tuer le temps jusqu'à ce soir. La nuit est le domaine du loup-garou, c'est la raison pour laquelle le rituel pour votre cas est exclusivement nocturne. Puisque nous sommes là, autant visiter un peu qu'en dites-vous ? » répondit Ronan.

« Ma foi avec plaisir. »

Cela lui permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce charismatique personnage. Pour commencer, il fut surprit de le voir utiliser une voiture.

« Il faut monter dedans. » lança Ronan depuis la place conducteur.

« Oui je sais, je connais les voitures. Mais je ne croyais pas vous voir en utiliser une. »

Remus passa côté passager.

« J'aime à dire et penser que ma famille n'est pas aussi stupide que les autres sangs-purs. » sourit Ronan.

Pour ça, Remus voulait bien le croire. Il en avait déjà la preuve. Ronan et lui passèrent donc la journée à visiter les environs de la réserve où se trouvait la tribu de Lynx d'argent, donnant ainsi un tour agréable à cette expédition. Mine de rien, si Ronan répondait aux questions de Lupin sur sa famille, c'était à demi-mots ou pas du tout. Comme ses enfants. Cette famille était du genre secrète.

« _Bof, si grâce à eux je parviens à être un homme libre, je peux bien leur laisser avoir leurs petits secrets. Le tout est qu'ils ne soient pas en train de me libérer de mes chaînes pour m'en poser de nouvelles. _» songea Remus.

Jusque-là, il n'avait nullement été question d'une contrepartie, quelle qu'elle soit. D'un côté, Remus songeait que s'ils exigeaient un retour d'ascenseur ce ne pourrait pas être pire que sa situation actuelle. Tant qu'il était libéré de cette plaie … la journée passa rapidement, à l'étonnement de Remus. La nuit tombait lorsque les deux hommes revinrent à la réserve. Lynx d'argent se tenait devant son tipi, un bâton orné de plumes dans une main. Lupin se sentit nerveux. Comment allait se passer le rituel ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec le sorcier.

« Bien, je te le laisse Lynx d'argent. » fit Ronan en tapotant l'épaule de Lupin.

Ah, il allait donc se retrouver seul. L'enseignant aurait pourtant bien aimé une présence familière à ses côtés, même récente. Le sorcier Lakota lui demanda de le suivre. Il amena Lupin en dehors du campement. D'autres Indiens attendaient assis sur le sol, un tambour coincé entre les jambes, un feu devant eux.

« Nous allons sceller l'animal qui est en toi. Cela te coûtera beaucoup d'énergie car il va se débattre. Il voudra sortir. Tu seras donc attaché le temps que cela durera. Maintenant, tu vas te changer. » déclara Lynx d'argent.

Des femmes lui demandèrent de le suivre. Il fut conduit dans un tipi, où on lui demanda de se déshabiller. Remus fronça les sourcils : se déshabiller devant elles ?

« Nous devons peindre des symboles pour toi sur ta peau. Mais tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements. » dit l'une d'elles en montrant un bol contenant une peinture jaune.

« _J'espère bien. _» pensa l'intéressé.

Remus commença donc à ôter tous ses vêtements, gêné par la proximité des Indiennes. Une fois ceci fait, elles approchèrent et trempèrent chacune l'index dans la peinture. Elles entreprirent de tracer divers signes sur le corps de l'Anglais. Cela prit une bonne demi-heure. Plus tard, elles le ramenèrent à Lynx d'argent. Ce dernier patientait au centre d'un cercle orné de symboles. La nuit était pleinement tombée à présent. Remus fut mis au centre du disque et attaché par des cordes. Le moment était venu. Le roulement des tambours rompit le silence. Lynx d'argent commença à psalmodier. Remus ne le quittait pas des yeux.

* * *

Pendant quelques minutes, il ne se passa rien, du moins à son point de vue. Il en vint à se demander si le rituel fonctionnait. Et puis, il commença à sentir quelque chose remuer en lui. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, comme si un être vivant se débattait en lui. Cela souleva le cœur de Lupin. Lynx d'argent lui fit face.

« Le loup entends et réagit. C'est maintenant que le plus dur commence. » avertit-il.

Le son des tambours s'accéléra, pendant que le sorcier entamait une danse tout en agitant son bâton. Et effectivement, Remus eut confirmation que sa bête réagissait. Il sentit un coup de griffe dans tout son ventre, qui le courba en deux. Puis un autre, dans les bras, le dos, les jambes. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le loup grogner. Non, il l'entendait véritablement. A moins que ce ne soit lui ? Sa vue se brouilla. Lynx d'argent accéléra sa danse tout autour de Remus. Ce dernier se contorsionnait sur le sol. Ses dents devenaient des crocs, il sentait ses membres s'allonger. Une transformation sans pleine lune ? Impossible ! Remus fut prit de convulsions. C'était comme si le loup l'attaquait lui-même. La mâchoire claquait, les grognements assourdissaient l'air. En pratique, Remus oscillait entre deux stades. La transformation qui était sienne chaque pleine lune tâchait de se faire, et de s'annuler dans le même temps.

Remus sentit confusément qu'il labourait le sol. Et si jamais cela ne marchait pas ? Que le loup sorte vainqueur de cette bataille ? Il pourrait ravager un camp entier. Non, Remus ne le laisserait pas faire. Il l'enfermerait au tréfonds de son être dont il ne sortirait jamais plus. Les soubresauts durèrent encore plusieurs minutes qui parurent des heures à qui les subissait. Remus fut tout d'un coup sur ses pieds, en un bond. Il leva la tête et poussa un hurlement canin, tirant tant qu'il pouvait sur ses cordes. Cependant, ce n'était pas le hurlement de rage habituel. Non, là cela ressemblait à du désespoir.

Il poussa un nouveau hurlement, plus désespéré encore, qui devint un couinement de douleur. Le dernier cri s'étrangla dans la gorge de l'homme. Remus eut l'impression d'asphyxier. Il ne parvenait plus du tout à respirer, pas plus qu'il n'entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il allait mourir ! Soudain, il sentit une profonde aspiration dans tout son être. La bête refoulait, il la sentait diminuer pour finalement n'être plus que comme un petit pois et disparaître. Lupin s'effondra, inconscient. Le rituel était terminé.

Lorsque Lupin ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

« Bonjour. » entendit-il.

« Monsieur Lawler ! » fit Remus en remarquant la présence de l'homme.

Lupin constata qu'il était allongé par terre, avec une simple couverture.

« Bien dormi ? » questionna Ronan.

« Je crois … j'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Juste la nuit. Le rituel s'est bien passé selon Lynx d'Argent. Mais vous allez devoir rester sous surveillance pendant les trois semaines qui précèdent la pleine lune. A ce terme-là seulement, vous serez déclaré libre. » annonça Ronan.

« Et si le loup se montre ? » s'enquit Lupin.

« Personnellement j'en doute, et le cas ne s'est encore jamais présenté. Mais Lynx d'argent aime la prudence et il a raison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose ne s'est jamais produite durant des années qu'elle n'arrivera pas. Toutefois, il m'a dit avoir perfectionné ce rituel. Tout devrait être bon dans ce cas. » expliqua Lawler.

« Je l'espère. Ça me ferait mal d'être le premier à rompre le sceau. Parlant de ça, qu'est devenu le loup ? » voulut savoir Lupin.

Il avait été après tout question de le sceller, pas de l'éliminer.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'esprit peut être une immense prison. Il se trouve solidement enfermé quelque part dans le vôtre, sans aucun moyen de s'en libérer. »

« Tant mieux. Qu'il reste donc dans sa prison à jamais, il a causé assez de problèmes comme ça. » fit Lupin.

« Je dois rentrer pour ma part, je reviendrais vous chercher la fin de la pleine lune. Afin de vérifier que vous ne souffrez pas d'un quelconque effet secondaire anormal, vous résiderez au camp. Profitez bien de vos vacances.» précisa encore Ronan.

Il se leva, et laissa son camarade se nettoyer (car il portait encore les symboles peints) puis se vêtir. Remus trouva un gant pour se toiletter, ainsi qu'une pile d'habits neuf. Pendant qu'il effaçait les symboles, il remarqua des traces rouges sur son corps. Les cordes. Il se rappela s'être sérieusement débattu pendant le rituel. Enfin, rien qui ne laisserait des marques à long terme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au manoir Lawler. Sirius avait pris une douche et revêtu des habits qu'on lui avait prêté. Il s'était également rasé. Le fugitif sortit de la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer alors qu'il avait une importante mission à Poudlard ? Il repensa à la fillette qui en responsable. Quel genre de pouvoir avait-elle pour le faire obéir sans la moindre difficulté ? Il était impossible qu'elle utilise et même connaisse l'Impérium. Sirius n'avait de toute manière pas vu de baguette magique dans les mains de l'enfant. Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il mangerait bien un petit quelque chose. Il sortit de sa chambre, pour découvrir Eoline, la mère de Laïla ainsi que l'elfe qui l'avait amené au manoir dans le couloir.

« Bonjour, je suis Eoline Lawler de Twalrich, la mère de la petite qui vous a conduit jusqu'à nous. Et voici Xenos son oncle, biologique s'entend. »

« Biologique ? » releva Sirius.

Comment un elfe des bois pouvait-il être parent d'un humain ?

« Vous avez bien compris. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? » reprit Eoline.

« Volontiers, merci. » répondit Sirius.

Ses hôtes le conduisirent à la cuisine, où la femme lui servit un repas.

« _Tiens ? Pas d'elfe de maison ? _» se demanda Sirius.

Xenos lui fit savoir qu'il pourrait ensuite les trouver au salon, en passant par la porte du fonds. Là ils répondraient à ses questions. Black les regarda partir, avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette. Il déjeuna tranquillement, quoiqu'ayant l'esprit préoccupé. Mine de rien, cela lui fit un bien fou de goûter des aliments ordinaires. Après toutes ces années ... Il prit ensuite le temps de se brosser les dents avant de retrouver ses hôtes. Tous deux étaient du reste assis dans de confortables fauteuils crème, bavardant dans une langue que Sirius ne comprit pas, mais qu'il devina être de l'elfique. Ils s'interrompirent en le voyant arriver.

« Prenez place je vous prie. » l'invita Eoline.

Sirius s'installa en face d'eux. Elle lui demanda ensuite ce qu'il voulait savoir

« Pourquoi m'avoir empêché d'agir à Poudlard ? » commença Sirius de but en blanc.

« Je vois l'avenir. Et j'ai vu que vous auriez échoué. Seul et sans aide, vous êtes condamné à n'être qu'un fugitif. » répondit Eoline.

Sirius arrondit les yeux. Elle était bien sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Vous savez, sans vouloir vous offenser je ne crois pas aux vertus de la divination. » fit Black.

« Les prédictions de ma belle-sœur s'avèrent toujours exactes. Elle a un véritable don. Eoline a profité de ma présence pour m'envoyer vers vous. Harry nous ayant aidé à régler une petite affaire, nous allons donc lui retourner la faveur. La famille Lawler est toujours influente, nous serons donc un atout de poids pour vous faire recouvrer vos droits. » précisa Xenos, une main soutenant sa tête.

Sirius considéra ses paroles. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de Peter pour se faire entendre, toutefois l'appui de gens importants n'était certes pas à négliger.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi en échange ? » demanda Sirius.

« Vous rien. Comme nous l'avons dit c'est à Harry que nous retournons une faveur. Contentez-vous de nous laisser intervenir. » reprit Eoline.

« Bien. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour rétablir mes droits. J'ai été … accusé à tort d'un meurtre. » annonça Black.

« Nous sommes au courant. Mais sachez que même sans le véritable coupable nous pouvons faire réviser votre procès. Ou plutôt le faire avoir lieu devrais-je dire, dans les formes cette fois. » ajouta Eoline.

« Je n'ai pas à être jugé. » objecta Sirius.

« Soyez réaliste voulez-vous. Vous êtes le seul suspect dans cette affaire. Le véritable meurtrier n'est plus, donc impossible à comparaître. » fit Xenos.

« Bien sûr, l'idéal est d'avoir le traître cependant … la chose a été décidée depuis longtemps, avant que vous ne sortiez de prison. » annonça Eoline.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Vous verrez. Même si vous l'aviez coincé à Poudlard, le résultat aurait été le même. »

La conversation prit fin. Eoline laissa Sirius aller et venir à sa guise dans le domaine. Xenos veillerait malgré tout à ce qu'il ne commette pas de bêtise, en retournant à l'école de magie par exemple. Il informa que les enfants présents là-bas savaient pour sa cible. Ce serait donc à eux de jouer. Mouais, Sirius n'était pas convaincu. C'était sa mission, ce qui l'avait fait tenir, rester lui-même. Il le devait même aux disparus. Pourtant, l'idée de cette aide commençait à faire son chemin. Tous deux arrivèrent dans le parc. Black en profita pour questionner l'elfe sur sa parenté avec les Lawler. Sans doute, qu'il soit l'oncle des enfants n'était qu'une façon de parler.

« Pas du tout. La famille Lawler est métissée. Moins qu'autrefois, cependant il y a des elfes des bois, nymphes, fées, dryades et autre dans leur lignée. J'ai pour ma part épousé la sœur du chef de clan actuel. » confirma Xenos.

Sirius médita ces paroles. La magie de cette famille devait être donc particulière. La jeune Laïla d'ailleurs … enfin.

* * *

Au collège de Poudlard, un rat vivait dans la terreur. Il savait que Sirius Black s'était évadé, et il était le seul à savoir que sa véritable cible n'était pas Harry Potter. Il devait donc fuir au plus vite, avant que l'homme ne lui mette la main dessus. Seulement avec ce maudit chat qui le traquait sans cesse, la partie était serrée. Heureusement, le rouquin qui lui servait de maître veillait au grain. Mais savait-on jamais. Il devait penser à un plan pour se mettre à l'abri et vite.

De son côté, Hermione courait dans les couloirs de l'école. Aujourd'hui était samedi, jour des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Elle avait proposé à Styx de se joindre à elle. Bon, évidemment Ron serait là aussi de même que Rayan et Laïla, mais peu importe. La jeune fille avait passé un temps infini à se préparer, et s'était pour cela levée tôt. Elle retrouva le jeune garçon dans le couloir, appuyé contre une fenêtre. Il avait grandi depuis l'année passée. Hermione sentit son cœur battre en approchant. Elle ralentit tout de même l'allure. Styx tourna la tête vers elle, lui sourit puis se décolla du mur pour la rejoindre.

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ? » répondit Styx.

« Très bien merci et toi ? » répondit-elle les joues un peu roses.

« De même. J'espère que les autres ne vont pas tarder. Ça te va bien ce petit pull. »

« Oh merci ! » sourit Hermione en rougissant.

Des voix se firent entendre. Rayan arrivait en compagnie de Ron et Harry en plaisantant gaiement. Ils saluèrent leurs amis, Rayan ne manquant pas d'ébouriffer la chevelure corbeau bien ordonnée de son frère, qui grogna. En représailles, il l'affubla d'un tutu rose.

« Wooouuuh » s'exclama Rayan en exécutant une ronde les bras levés.

« Tu as autant de grâce qu'un éléphant de mer. » commenta Laïla.

Rayan lui fit la moue, avant de faire disparaître le tutu. Harry croisa le regard saphir de la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Il y répondit non sans gêne. La petite troupe se mit en route. Potter était heureux de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Rayan avait forcé l'oncle Vernon à signer son autorisation de sortie avant de l'embarquer chez lui. Il découvrit le village sorcier et toutes ses boutiques avec une joie manifeste. Le groupe décida d'en visiter un maximum. La confiserie fut leur premier arrêt. Chacun alla fureter dans les rayons. Harry s'arrêta sur des bonbons en forme de bague. Il en prit une qu'il offrit à Laïla, qui accueillit la chose avec grâce et contentement.

« Tiens. » entendit Hermione.

Styx lui tendait une rose en sucre. La jeune fille accepta en rougissant. Chacun fit provision de sucreries avant de prendre la direction du magasin de farces et attrapes. Styx avait toutefois décidé de profiter de la sortie pour discuter avec Ron d'un point particulier. Il le prit donc à part entre deux rayons.

« Non j'y crois pas. » répondit le roux.

« Tu as pourtant déjà eu la preuve de l'efficacité de nos pouvoirs de détection. Si tu nous y autorise, nous te prouverons nos dires. » répondit Styx en examinant un produit.

« Mais enfin … ce n'est pas possible depuis le temps que nous l'avons il n'y a jamais eu le moindre problème ! » insista Ron.

« Justement Ron. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est exceptionnellement vieux ? Fais des recherches sur les rats toi-même si tu n'y crois pas. » contra Styx.

Ron baissa les yeux. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Croûtard, son rat être un … être celui qui…

« Juste par acquis de conscience. » glissa Styx.

Il le laissa réfléchir à ses paroles. Le reste de la matinée s'écoula paisiblement. Ron alla dans un boutique d'animaux, où il demanda au vendeur s'il avait des rats. Une fois la réponse affirmative, il le questionna sur leur longévité.

« Trois ans. »

Ron sentit un coup au cœur. Trois ans … il acheta malgré tout un petit manuel sur leur élevage. De retour à Poudlard, il trouva un livre sur eux également. Durant deux heures il parcourut les deux ouvrages. Tous deux confirmaient les dires du vendeur.

« Impossible ... » souffla le rouquin.

C'était pourtant écrit noir sur blanc. Ron referma les livres. Restait l'expérience empirique. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Le jeune garçon se rendit donc dans sa chambre. Il prit la cage de son rat qu'il emporta. Ce dernier se demanda ce qui se tramait. Il était en pleine réflexion sur un plan de survie, où ce maudit gamin l'emmenait-il ? Ron retrouva Rayan dans la Salle des Gryffondors.

* * *

« Ok faites-le. » dit-il en posant la cage devant lui.

« Bien. Mais pas ici. »

Il insonorisa la cage, se leva, appela mentalement les autres puis sortit de l'école. Styx et Laïla les rejoignirent en chemin.

« Où allons-nous ? » questionna Weasley.

« La Cabane Hurlante. » répondit Styx.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Ron en stoppant.

« Du calme. Il n'y a aucun fantôme là-dedans. Elle a été construite pour contenir un élève loup-garou qui a étudié ici. D'où les fameux cris qu'on entendait à l'époque. Sa scolarité terminée, la maison est devenue silencieuse. » expliqua Laïla.

« Ah bon ! Mais comment s'y rend-t-on ? » fit Ron soulagé.

« Harry m'a laissé voir sa carte. Un passage secret partant du Saule cogneur y est mentionné. » répondit Rayan.

« Et … comment passe-t-on cet arbre ? »

« Tu verras. » répondit Styx.

Tous quatre cheminèrent en direction de l'arbre. Quand ils furent devant, Styx repéra une longue branche à terre. Utilisant sa télékinésie, il la souleva à distance pour la placer sur une racine noueuse et appuyer dessus. Il fut le premier à avancer. L'arbre resta aussi immobile qu'il devrait l'être. Au pied du saule, un passage. Le quatuor se retrouva dans un passage sombre qu'ils éclairèrent de leur baguette. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se trouvaient dans la cabane. L'endroit était bien désert, couvert de poussière. Ron déposa la cage sur le plancher, puis s'éloigna.

Les trois Lawler se concentrèrent sur le rat, lui ordonnant de reprendre sa véritable forme.

Stupéfait, Ron vit alors Croûtard se métamorphoser lentement en un homme. C'était donc vrai. Ses amis avaient bel et bien perçu que le rat n'en était pas un. Surprit, l'homme dévisagea les enfants. Comment avaient-ils deviné ? Et qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ils avaient percé son secret. Pas le choix, il devait s'en débarrasser. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, il pourrait s'enfuir plus tranquillement. Ah mais … il n'avait pas de baguette.

« Peter Pettigrow je suppose ? » lança Styx.

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » répondit l'homme, assis au sol.

« Vous n'avez pas à savoir qui nous sommes pour l'instant. Nous avons juste besoin de vous emmener en balade. » lança Rayan.

« En … en balade ? » répéta Peter.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Puis tout à coup, il se leva d'un bond et prit la fuite. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre une porte, il sentit tout son corps se paralyser, et il tomba lourdement au sol. Il était incapable de remuer un orteil.

« Vous n'irez nulle part, sale traître. » siffla Styx, glacial.

Peter sut alors qu'ils étaient au courant de tout. Comment il l'ignorait, mais si ces gosses le livraient aux autorités, il était perdu. Il se sentit tiré en arrière par une force invisible, remit à la verticale et tourné vers les sorciers.

« Convaincu Ron ? » demanda Laïla.

« Complètement. » répondit le roux.

Peter les fixa avec hargne. Aucun des trois Lawler ne cilla sous son regard. Peter devait se tirer de là en vitesse. Mais comment ? Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Ils étaient quatre, seulement des enfants. Lui, un adulte sorcier confirmé. Sans baguette. Ne lui restait que sa métamorphose. Son seul espoir. Ils auraient beaucoup de mal à le rattraper s'il parvenait à se transformer.

« Bien, à présent que nous avons notre homme sortons d'ici. » fit Styx.

Peter fut encordé, et traîné à l'extérieur. Pendant un moment, il marcha docilement. Encore un moment et … il opéra rapidement sa transformation.

« Merde il s'échappe ! » s'exclama Ron.

Aussitôt, des cratères creusèrent le sol autour du rat, qui fila avec un couinement de panique. Les ondes mentales des Lawler. Les jeunes se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Qu'il trouve seulement un terrier, il serait sauvé. Les sorts pleuvaient autour de lui, tout comme d'espèces de sphère de lumière. Il se retrouva même projeté en l'air à plusieurs reprises à cause des impacts sur la terre. Ron plongea pour le saisir. Il le tint, le rat se débattit, le mordit. Weasley le lâcha. Styx plongea à son tour, mais le manqua. L'animal filait vers la forêt où il pourrait les semer facilement. Vite, il se faufila dans les arbres pour disparaître entre des racines. Hélas, il entendit la terre se soulever, s'écarter derrière lui. Il risqua un œil.

Les racines de l'arbre bougeaient ! Elles filaient vers lui, tentant de l'agripper. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces gosses ! Peter bifurqua. Le tunnel remonta, il ressortit plus loin. Les racines ne purent le suivre.

« Et merde ! On l'a perdu ! » pesta Styx.

Rayan ôta sa main de l'arbre. Tout était fini.


	11. Liberté

**Peter est toujours en liberté, comment va faire la famille Lawler pour innocenter Sirius ? La vérité est ailleurs comme on dit.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eoline lisait un parchemin envoyé par son fils Rayan. Il lui relatait leur échec à capturer Pettigrow. La femme replia la lettre, et la rangea. Elle envoya un autre message pour une autre personne, puis attendit la réponse, qui du reste arriva rapidement. Elle vint ensuite à la rencontre de Xenos et de Sirius.

« Venez, nous nous rendons au ministère. »

« Hé ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« En ai-je l'air ? Il faudra en passer par là pour retrouver votre liberté. Venez. »

Eoline rentra. Xenos incita Black à les suivre. La sorcière avait préparé la cheminée pour le voyage. L'elfe lui, jeta un sort à Sirius qui modifierait ses traits à quiconque le regarderait. La femme fut la première à entrer dans le feu vert et à énoncer la destination. Xenos fit passer Sirius en second. Ce dernier prit une inspiration. La réhabilitation se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il devait y aller. L'homme entra dans le feu émeraude. La sorcière l'accueillit de l'autre côté. Xenos resta au manoir. Eoline marchait d'un pas gracieux et majestueux. Nombre de sorciers la saluèrent avec déférence, et elle leur rendit la politesse par un signe de tête. Sirius remarqua que le sort de l'elfe était efficace. Nul ne le reconnaissait.

Un peu plus loin, un homme vint à sa rencontre et lui fit un baise-main. Il tendit ensuite la main à Sirius, qui la serra avec hésitation.

« Bonjour Lady Lawler, Monsieur. Je suis Lord Byron, avocat de la famille. » se présenta-t-il.

Un avocat … la confrontation allait être directe. Mais Black était content d'avoir un homme de loi pour le défendre. Tous trois se rendirent au bureau de Fudge. Eoline fut la première à entrer.

« Oh Lady Lawler, quelle surprise ! » fit le ministre en souriant.

Il la salua selon l'usage.

« Lord Byron. » reprit Fudge.

Pourquoi l'avocat de la famille Lawler était-il là ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Cornelius s'était déjà prit un coup dans les dents avec cette histoire de Détraqueurs à Poudlard, ce n'était pas le moment pour une nouvelle joute.

« Nous sommes venus pour une question de justice, Monsieur le Ministre. Pour rouvrir une affaire plus précisément.» commença Eoline en prenant place sur invitation du ministre.

« Quelle affaire ? » interrogea Cornelius.

« Celle de Sirius Black. »

Un silence suivit cette requête. Fudge croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Écoutez Lady Lawler, votre famille est des plus éminentes, pour ne pas dire la plus éminente, de notre société, cependant le criminel Black ... »

Sirius serra les poings. Criminel, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu un procès ?

« Justement Monsieur le Ministre. Je dispose d'assez de pouvoir pour créer des vagues capables de vous causer du tort. Et je suis encore en colère pour cette histoire à Poudlard. » coupa Eoline.

Elle se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux verts avaient pris une teinte qui n'augurait rien de bon. L'aura de puissance que cette femme dégageait était plus que palpable.

« Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'écouter ma requête. De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix : la presse est déjà au courant. »

Avant que Fudge ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un sorcier toqua une fois et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Nous sommes envahis par les journalistes, ils ont des questions sur l'affaire Black ! »

Fudge lança un regard à Eoline, qui s'adossa à nouveau sur sa chaise avec un sourire satisfait.

« Que fait-on monsieur Fudge ? Je leur donne ma version des faits ou on essaie de les calmer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Black était impressionné. Cette femme n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Elle rentrait directement dans le lard du Ministre. En le mettant au pied du mur sans aucune porte de sortie, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande.

* * *

« Je vous écoute, Lady Lawler. Que désirez-vous ? » fit Fudge sans enthousiasme.

« Un procès, devant la presse entière bien sûr. »

Fudge serra les mâchoires. S'il la laissait faire, il serait dans une situation pire encore que maintenant. S'il refusait cependant, elle irait droit aux journalistes leur raconter sa version des faits, ce qui n'était pas non plus préférable. Et avec sa famille si particulière, les contrarier pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Les Lawler avaient des connexions partout, avec nombre de créatures comme de famille sangs-purs. Comme Eoline l'avait rappelé, de quoi ébranler sérieusement la société, voire de provoquer une guerre. Il était coincé. Il devait accorder ce procès.

« Entendu. »

« Maintenant j'entends. Et tâchez d'être loyal : quand on commet des erreurs, il faut savoir les assumer et la tête haute. » reprit Eoline.

« Cependant vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Black est introuvable. » rappela Fudge.

Cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps, de trouver les bons défenseurs, de corrompre peut-être quelques jurés bref de se préparer.

« Pas pour nous. » sourit Eoline.

Elle leva le sort de Xenos, et Fudge sursauta violemment en découvrant le prévenu devant lui.

« Nous pouvons donc y aller. » conclut Lady Lawler.

Sirius darda un regard insondable au ministre. Ce dernier pesta une fois ses invités hors de son bureau. Cette maudite femme avait pensé à tout, et l'avait savamment ferré. Une fois dehors, Eoline remarqua la foule de journalistes. Elle alla aussitôt vers eux. Après avoir obtenu leur silence, elle les convia à se rendre dans la salle du jugement. Fudge arrivait derrière.

« Je vous laisse dix minutes pour rassembler un jury et un avocat de l'accusation. » lança Eoline à Fudge.

Ce dernier bouillait à présent. Les flashes des appareils photos crépitaient pendant que la femme se rendit à la salle d'audience. Fudge ne put que faire passer les instructions qu'elle avait donné, en recommandant toutefois de trouver des gens de son parti. Il ne fallait pas perdre ce procès.

Tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la salle, à présent silencieuse. Sirius était assis à l'avant, à côté de son avocat. Fudge présidait le tribunal bien entendu. Un jury avait été trouvé à la va-vite. Eoline était pour sa part assise sur le côté, dans la loge réservée aux invités de marque, dominant toute la scène. Trois coups furent frappés. Un sorcier annonça l'ouverture du procès de Sirius Black. La parole fut donnée en premier à l'accusation. L'avocat choisi s'avança au centre.

« Messieurs et Mesdames les jurés, nous sommes rassemblés ici pour juger une affaire qui je vous le rappelle, a fait trembler d'horreur et a choqué la société toute entière. Nous sommes là pour juger celui qui a permis le meurtre de héros, le meurtre de Lily et James Potter. Un drame perpétré souvenez-vous par celui qui se prétendait leur meilleur ami. »

Sirius inspira profondément mais discrètement. Devoir se rappeler de tout ceci était un calvaire. L'avocat rappela l'état de la maison après l'attaque, remémora à tous le sacrifice des parents pour protéger leur fils unique d'un dément. De quelle trahison ignoble avaient-ils été victime, d'Harry privé à jamais de sa famille et d'un avenir heureux.

« Nous avons tous été trompé par cet homme qui se trouve aujourd'hui devant vous. Un homme dit comme le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui. Les Potter n'étaient certainement pas ses seules victimes. Peut-être parmi vous se trouvent d'ailleurs d'autres victimes. Alors messieurs les jurés je vous le demande, ne laissez pas un criminel en liberté. » conclut l'avocat.

« Merci Lord Cadley. La parole est maintenant à Lord Byron, avocat de la défense. » annonça Fudge.

Il était satisfait de la prestation de son avocat. En jouant sur la corde sentimentale, il avait certainement en partie convaincu le jury de la culpabilité de Black. Byron se leva tranquillement, et vint à son tour au centre de la salle. Il se tourna pour faire face au public.

* * *

« Messieurs les journalistes, du jury … mon confrère a ici rappelé brillamment les faits, en omettant toutefois un détail capital. Personne en effet, ne connaît les motifs du prévenu, ni comment a-t-il pu tromper tout le monde. Et ce pour une raison très simple : personne ne l'a interrogé. » commença l'avocat.

Il fit quelques pas.

« Or à ma connaissance nous sommes dans un pays de justice, où tout un chacun a une chance de se voir défendu. Si un aviez une plainte à déposer, aimeriez-vous qu'on vous renvoie chez vous en disant : vous êtes responsables, débrouillez-vous ? »

Les jurés s'entre-regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête.

« Précisément. Nous sommes une grande nation, et jusque-là même les pires criminels ont eu un procès. Ou bien alors avons-nous régressé ? Nous ne sommes pas devenus des barbares rassurez-moi ? » continua l'avocat.

Les jurés acquiescèrent à ses arguments. Fudge déglutit. Où cet homme voulait-il en venir ? Il y était à son procès non ?

« Alors dans ce cas, de quels moyens disposons-nous pour découvrir la vérité pure ? C'est très simples mes amis. Nous avons le Véritasérum -_il en sortit une fiole_- dont tout le monde connaît l'efficacité. Cependant, nous savons aussi que certains, très rares sorciers, sont capables d'y résister. Dans ce cas, il nous faut autre chose. La Pensine par exemple. Elle permets de montrer des souvenirs. Hélas encore, ce moyen a ses limites. Un souvenir se trafique, et je ne suis pas sûr que tout le tribunal puisse y entrer. Car tout le monde a le droit de découvrir la vérité, nos amis journalistes dont certains sont indépendants le savent mieux que quiconque. » reprit Byron.

Cornelius n'y comprenait rien, et il n'était pas le seul. Cet avocat présentait de bons moyens pour sa défense mais il les réfutait un par un. Comment prétendait-il alors faire éclater la vérité au grand jour ? Le Ministre eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sirius pour sa part, s'interrogeait également. Sans doute son avocat allait-il sortir le grand jeu, mais avec quoi ? Byron avait marqué une pause. Il cessa sa marche de long en large pour s'arrêter en plein milieu, devant le Ministre.

« Pour une affaire aussi importante, avec un prévenu qui doit certainement avoir de grands moyens de dissimulation, je n'ai qu'une solution à vous proposer, parfaitement légale et possible. Je vous propose de demander directement aux victimes de nous donner leur version des faits. Je propose d'appeler James et Lily Potter à la barre. » annonça Byron.

Un silence de mort, si l'on peut dire, suivit cette déclaration. Puis Fudge se mit à ricaner de même qu'une femme à l'allure de crapaud.

« Monsieur Byron, je vous rappelle qu'ils sont morts. Ils ne peuvent comparaître. » fit le ministre d'un ton ironique.

D'autres sourirent, moqueurs également. Mais Byron également, ce qui ne rassura pas son adversaire.

« Allons Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il d'une voix de miel, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais vu de fantômes ? Il y en a ne serait-ce qu'à Poudlard. Et Lady Lawler ici présente est on ne peut plus capable de leur faire traverser le voile, ayant été initiée à certains secrets des druides dont tout le monde sait qu'ils étaient capables de communiquer avec les défunts. Merlin lui-même était un spécialiste en la matière. »

« Objection ! » fit Cadley.

« Et pour quel motif ? Ce serait même faire obstruction à la justice, étant donné les éléments non négligeables qu'ils peuvent apporter à l'affaire. » rétorqua Byron en joignant les mains.

Fudge déglutit. Coincé. Il était coincé de partout il le sentait. Il ne pouvait refuser sans un motif valable, or il n'en avait aucun. Les journalistes attendaient, avides. Byron l'avait souligné, il ne pourrait pas tous les museler comme avec la Gazette. Il découvrit même Xenophilius Lovegood, ce fou propriétaire du Chicaneur. Or une telle affaire ne serait certainement pas prise à la rigolade, quel que soit le journal qui en parlerait.

« Très bien. Lady Lawler si vous voulez bien procéder. » accorda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Je vous remercie monsieur le Ministre. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aimable assorti d'un sourire éclatant.

Byron sourit et vint tendre la main à la dame pour l'aider à descendre les marches. Sirius ne la quittait pas des yeux. D'ici quelques instants, il verrait apparaître les chers disparus. Eoline se plaça au centre. Une aura blanche l'enveloppa, et un cercle lumineux apparut sous ses pieds alors qu'elle lançait une incantation en celtique. Un vent se mit à souffler dans la salle, pendant qu'un tourbillon enveloppait la sorcière. Un instant plus tard, deux silhouettes fantomatiques firent leur apparition. Ils prirent l'apparence des défunts. Des _oooh_ furent chuchotés. C'était bien eux.

« James et Lily Potter, soyez les bienvenus dans ce monde que vous avez quittés. Je suis Eoline Lawler de Twalrich, et je vous ai invoqués pour aider votre ami ici présent. Sirius Black a été accusé de votre disparition. Pourriez-vous de grâce, nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle au fantôme.

« Sirius ? Vous faites erreur, il ne nous a jamais trahis. » commença James, suscitant l'émotion dans la salle.

« Qui donc est le responsable, vaillants disparus ? » interrogea Eoline.

« Celui à qui nous avions confié notre secret. Nous en avions changé à la dernière minute, sans en avertir qui que ce soit. Pardonne-nous Sirius. » répondit Lily.

« Non mais … » répondit le concerné d'une voix étranglée.

Les revoir ainsi lui causait une telle émotion, qu'il en pleurerait presque. James et Lily lui souriaient avec gentillesse.

« Nous avions mis notre vie entre les mains de Peter Pettigrow. Un coup de bluff, destiné à tromper Voldemort. Hélas, il était déjà dans ses rangs depuis un an. » révéla James.

La salle fut en proie à l'agitation. Les journalistes ne perdait pas une lettre de ce qui se disait, des clichés furent pris.

« C'est lui, et lui seul le responsable. Sirius est absolument innocent. » ajouta Lily.

Fudge ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu, et allait perdre bien davantage. On lui demanderait des comptes, Black le premier.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Nous vous remercions de votre soutien inestimables, chers amis. » fit Eoline.

Les fantômes acquiescèrent, avant de saluer Sirius et de lui souhaiter bon courage. Ce dernier voulut les appeler, leur demander de rester encore. Mais les disparus gagnèrent l'autre monde. Eoline regagna sa place sous l'agitation de la foule. Fudge réclama le silence avec un peu de hargne.

« Monsieur Cadley. Avez-vous autre chose à dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, tout avait été dit. Aucune objection ni réfutation était possible. L'avocat signala donc que non. Et Fudge savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à insister, au risque de se rendre ridicule. Il demanda donc au jury de délibérer et de rendre son verdict. Or ils avaient beau être du parti de Fudge, eux non plus n'avaient pas le choix. Pas devant la presse. Et ils ne risquaient rien justement à cause de cela. Le ministre ne créerait pas de scandale ni ne s'en prendrait à eux par la suite. Car la balance ne penchait plus en sa faveur désormais.

« Monsieur le Ministre, je pense que tout le monde connaît notre réponse. Nous déclarons Sirius Black ici présent innocent et lavé de toute accusation contre lui. » fit le sorcier chargé de présenter les conclusions.

« Je pense malgré tout que mon client est en droit de demander des réparations. » lança Byron.

Fudge le fusilla du regard. L'avocat n'en eut cure du reste. Siriurs se leva, avec un regard noir pour l'homme qui l'avait envoyé en prison sans la moindre justice.

« J'exige douze mille gallions en guise de préjudice, un millier pour chaque année passée dans cette infecte prison. Ainsi que des excuses publiques. Aujourd'hui. » répondit Sirius.

« C'est un minimum, monsieur le Ministre. Chacun connaissant Azkaban de réputation, personnellement j'aurais exigé le double et demandé votre démission.. Mon client est raisonnable. » fit Byron.

L'intéressé grinça des dents et accorda la requête. La séance fut levée. Eoline rejoignit prestement Black et l'emmena avant que la presse ne lui tombe dessus. L'homme aurait besoin de calme après toutes ces émotions. Elle le ramena chez elle.

* * *

« Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite. » déclara-t-elle en franchissant sa cheminée.

« Fudge est dans de beaux draps, si je lis entre les lignes. » commenta Xenos, qui lisait un journal.

« Ça lui apprendra à chercher la renommée plutôt qu'à être compétent. » fit Eoline.

« Madame Lawler ... » appela Sirius.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lord Black ? Car nous allons désormais devoir vous appeler ainsi. »

« Oui euh … je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre aide. Sans vous rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est à Harry qu'il faut s'adresser. » répondit Eoline.

« Je voulais savoir aussi … pourriez-vous rappeler mes amis de l'au-delà ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Lord Black. Il est plus que temps pour vous de laisser le passé là où il est et de vous tourner vers l'avenir. Ils savent que vous avez cru bien faire. Ils étaient d'accord avec vous, et effectivement cela aurait pu, aurait dû fonctionner. Ce ne fut pas le cas et vous n'y pouvez rien. » objecta-t-elle.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. J'y pense, Pettigrow est encore en vie, il faut l'arrêter. » fit Sirius.

« Lord Byron se charge de l'annoncer à la presse. Cependant, peu vous importe maintenant que vous êtes un homme libre. » précisa la sorcière.

« J'aurais pourtant voulu lui régler son compte moi-même. » argua Sirius.

« C'est inutile. Il n'est plus rien depuis longtemps. Faites face … à votre futur. »

Sirius soupira. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il réalisa alors la montagne de choses qu'il allait devoir régler.

« Vous pouvez rester ici le temps de vous occuper de deux trois bricoles. Mon mari est au courant de votre présence soyez-en assuré. Et puis nous avons de la place à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. » lui annonça Eoline.

« Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant, Lady Lawler. » sourit Black en s'inclinant.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Styx lisait en souriant les déboires de Fudge dans la presse. Le procès express de Black faisait la une de tous les journaux, tout comme les excuses de ce dernier.

« Bien joué maman. » commenta-t-il.

Harry découvrait toute l'histoire avec émotion. Sirius que l'on avait cru venu pour le tuer était innocent, et n'avait voulu que le protéger dixit l'avocat de l'homme. Il vit surtout le moment où ses parents faisaient une apparition.

« Eh ben quelle histoire ! » fit Ron, penché à sa gauche.

« Nous sommes désolés ne pas avoir pu attraper Pettigrow Harry. » lança Laïla.

« Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. » répondit Potter.

Laïla sourit doucement, quoiqu'un peu tristement.

« C'est gentil. Nous l'aurons certainement une autre fois. Je vous laisse un instant. » dit-elle.

Elle prit la direction des toilettes féminins, entra dans une cabine. Là, elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de disparaître dans un nuage de paillette.

« Laïla que fais-tu là ? » demanda Eoline en apercevant sa fille entrer dans le salon.

« Je me promène. » répondit la petite brune.

Sirius se tourna vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas censée quitter l'école, enfant. » reprit sa mère.

« Je ne suis là qu'un instant, je voulais le voir. »

Laïla s'arrêta devant Black. Ce dernier l'observa avec curiosité.

« Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien mieux que le soir où tu m'as trouvé, petite. » sourit l'homme.

« Tant mieux mon grand. »

Sirius sourit devant son audace. Laïla fit demi-tour. Au même instant, Maelys déboula pour se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Tu es venue jouer ? » questionna la petite dernière.

« Pas du tout, je dois retourner en cours. Mais tu vois le monsieur là derrière ? » répondit Laïla.

« Hm hm. »

« Il va avoir besoin de toi. Je te le confie, prends-en soin. »

« D'accooord ! » clama gaiement l'enfant.

Heing ? Black haussa les sourcils. Merci, il savait prendre soin de lui. Laïla s'éloigna et sortit du salon. Maelys s'approcha de Sirius qu'elle observa de bas en haut les mains sur les hanches. Puis elle planta ses prunelles made in Lawler dans ceux gris acier. Il la sentit clairement fouiller dans sa tête. Déjà ? Ce genre de pouvoir n'était pourtant pas facile à acquérir, même par les adultes.

« Allez viens Monsieur. » décida Maelys en le prenant par la main.

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black. » informa le monsieur en la suivant.

« Moi c'est Maelys. »

« Et où m'emmènes-tu Maelys ? »

« Dans mon labo. »

Hé ? Cette petite de dix ans avait un laboratoire ? Maelys le fit effectivement franchir une porte avec son nom accroché dessus. L'enfant le lâcha, fouilla dans des flacons pour en retirer trois.

« Une pour bien dormir, la seconde pour apaiser l'esprit, la dernière pour tranquilliser le corps. » annonça-t-elle en les lui tendant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai besoin ? » s'étonna Black.

« Je sais d'où vous venez. On ne sort pas d'un endroit comme Azkaban avec un esprit serein. Alors prenez-les toutes le soir, une cuillère à soupe de chaque. La seconde peut être prise dans la journée, mais pas plus de deux fois, sinon autant fumer de la drogue. » répondit l'enfant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sirius cligna des yeux, puis prit les flacons.

« C'est toi qui les a faites ? » demanda-t-il en tendant l'une d'elle devant ses yeux.

« Prenez-les. Je le saurais si vous ne le faites pas, et vous les ferais avaler de force s'il le faut. » répliqua Maelys.

C'était lui ou le culot était de famille ? Manquait pas d'air le pin's. Toutefois à bien y réfléchir, elle avait raison, il lui fallait un peu de soins après son enfer.

« Entendu docteur. Autre chose ? » s'enquit Black.

« Je vous fais visiter si vous souhaitez. Je vais vous prêter ma chouette pour votre correspondance. » fit la petite.

« Je te remercie. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. »

L'enfant lui demanda de la suivre à nouveau. Elle l'amena au dehors, derrière la maison. Là, elle lança un ululement. Un instant après, une chouette arriva à tire d'ailes depuis les bois, pour se poser sur un perchoir agrémenté d'un bassin, à côté de l'enfant.

* * *

« Voici Plume de lune. » annonça Maelys.

La fillette lança une suite de ululements à la chouette qui écouta avec une grande attention, avant de répondre à son tour.

« Elle est d'accord pour vous aider. Et ne faites pas cette tête : chez moi on parle aux animaux, grâce à notre sang de nymphe et notre ancêtre Twalrich. » révéla Maelys.

Sirius se sentit embarrassé sur le coup. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce puisse être un véritable pouvoir. Mais les Lawler avaient diverses créatures dans leur lignée, donc bon. Les présentations avec Plume de lune terminées, Maelys reconduisit Black à l'intérieur. Elle lui montra sa chambre, indiquant que dans le bureau se trouvait de quoi écrire.

« Merci bien Maelys. Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu maintenant. » annonça Sirius.

« Vous voulez un livre ? » proposa l'enfant.

« Mmph, pourquoi pas, ça me fera passer un peu le temps avant de commencer à gérer mes affaires. »

« Ok. »

La fillette disparut en courant. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un roman policier qu'elle lui donna, puis quitta la pièce.

« Appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« D'accord ! »

Une fois la porte fermée, Sirius s'écroula sur le lit les bras en croix. Il avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qui était arrivé. Cela avait été si soudain ! En un rien de temps il avait eu le procès qu'il aurait dû avoir, avait été acquitté et était libre. Il pourrait réclamer la garde d'Harry conformément au souhait de ses parents.

« _Mais suis-je vraiment prêt et capable d'élever un enfant ? Je ne sais pas ce dont il aura besoin. Enfin, il est grand maintenant on pourra en parler. Je dois d'abord récupérer tout mes biens avant de penser à ça. Et cela va prendre un moment. _» songea Sirius.

Sans compter qu'en principe Harry ignorait qu'il était son parrain. Bref il avait du pain sur la planche, mais il en était heureux. Heureux également de savoir que James et Lily ne le tenaient pas pour responsable de leur malheur, ni ne lui en voulait. Voilà qui lui avait fait un bien fou. A leur pensée il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Se sachant seul et en sécurité, il décida de donner libre cours à son chagrin. Il pleura en silence, mais cela lui fit du bien. Il sentit prêt pour attaquer le reste. Il s'accorda toutefois une pause pour lire un peu et réfléchir. Deux heures plus tard, il sortait en trombe de la chambre.

« _Nom d'un troll ! J'ai été absorbé par ce livre et j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Ils doivent déjà être en train de dîner, j'aurais l'air de quoi en arrivant en retard ? _» pensa-t-il.

Dans son empressement, il glissa et manqua une sortie. Il se reprit et continua sa course. Hélas, ne connaissant pas l'endroit il eut tôt fait de se perdre.

« Ah ! Sirius s'est perdu ! » commenta Maelys dans la cuisine.

Elle reposa la pile d'assiette qu'elle portait, puis alla chercher le sorcier. Elle le trouva loin de la cuisine en train d'ouvrir plusieurs portes.

« Sirius ! C'est par là ! » clama Maelys en agitant le bras.

L'homme vint vers la fillette, soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda gentiment le brun.

« Je sais toujours où vous êtes. » répondit mystérieusement Maelys.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour le conduire à la cuisine. Décidément, quelle drôle de famille pensa Black. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'empressa de prendre les assiettes que l'enfant portait, demandant où mettre le couvert.

« Dans la véranda là. » indiqua Maelys.

Il traversa le salon suivit par l'enfant. Durant le repas, Eoline lui demanda si sa chambre lui convenait. Sirius acquiesça, la remerciant encore une fois pour son aide. Il annonça également qu'il enverrait dès demain divers courriers pour rétablir sa situation.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard.

Ronan Lawler avançait parmi le village indien. Il retrouva Remus Lupin, dont le visage rayonnait.

« Oh. En voilà un homme heureux. » sourit l'homme.

« Oui …. la pleine lune est passée et je ne me suis pas transformé ! » s'exclama Remus.

« Aaaah. C'est donc que le rituel a fonctionné. Ça tombe bien, Lynx d'argent m'a remis ceci. » annonça Ronan en tendant une feuille à Remus.

Le certificat attestant qu'il était guéri, signé à la fois du sorcier et du gouvernement. La preuve de sa nouvelle vie. Il regarda celui qui l'avait conduit avec une reconnaissance infinie.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » fit Remus en pliant le certificat.

« En vous adressant à Harry tout simplement. »

Lupin arrondit les yeux. Ronan lui fit signe de le suivre. Il fallait à présent s'occuper de convaincre le gouvernement Anglais que le sorcier n'était plus une menace. Pour ce faire, un délégué aux affaires étrangères sorcières des USA les accompagna. Quelque temps plus tard, le groupe se retrouva donc au ministère de leur pays. Ronan se fit directement recevoir par Fudge, à qu'il trouva une mauvaise mine. Il sourit intérieurement, sachant parfaitement à quoi cela était dû.

« Monsieur Lawler … » lâcha Fudge, manifestement pas ravi d'avoir de nouveau affaire à cette famille.

« Monsieur le Ministre bonjour. Je sais que vous avez assez vu les miens ces derniers temps, mais j'ai juste besoin d'une petite formalité pour Monsieur Remus Lupin. Voyez-vous, il a consulté un sorcier d'Amérique du Nord qui a pu sceller le loup qui était en lui. Par conséquent, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. Et voici un représentant du gouvernement américain pour attester de tout ceci. » annonça Ronan en s'asseyant devant Fudge.

Fudge releva la tête devant le document que l'homme lui présenta. L'officiel des USA se présenta à son tour, ajoutant qu'ils étaient là pour valider ce changement de situation.

« Mais ceci n'existe pas chez nous. » répondit Cornelius.

« _Mais quel crétin borné._ Doit-on comprendre que vous préférez être envahis de loups-garous plutôt que d'accepter la solution que l'on vous propose ? Un représentant du gouvernement américain s'est justement déplacé pour vous présenter les avantages de ce rituel. Nul doute que ce remède vous ferait également du bien en ce moment, monsieur le Ministre. » reprit Ronan non sans ironie.

Fudge contracta les mâchoires. Depuis que son épouse avait fait éclater l'affaire Black, la position du Ministre était mise à mal. Ce genre de nouveauté pouvaient peut-être lui assurer un renouveau de popularité.

« Très bien, je vous écoute. » décida-t-il.

« La chose est simple, Monsieur le Ministre. Nos sorciers indiens ont depuis longtemps trouvé comment sceller le loup-garou dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de la personne. Et ceci de manière définitive. Monsieur Lupin ici présent a passé la dernière pleine lune sans transformation. » intervint le délégué étranger.

« Vous pourrez d'ailleurs le vérifier par vous-même, avec l'accord de monsieur Lupin, bien entendu. » ajouta Ronan.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, si cela peut en aider d'autres comme moi. » répondit ce dernier.

« Fort bien. Nous ferons effectivement un essai, et si cela marche nous promulguerons ce rituel. Toutefois, nous devons le connaître. » accorda Fudge.

« Ce sera à Lynx d'argent de décider de vous le révéler ou non. Je lui en parlerais. » reprit le délégué.

En attendant, Fudge était à peu près d'accord pour valider le certificat. Ronan suggéra d'employer Lupin par la suite pour s'occuper de tous ceux désirant bénéficier du rituel.

« C'est une très bonne idée. » sourit Remus enchanté.

Si Fudge était d'accord, il aurait un travail au ministère. Le salaire serait certainement décent, d'ailleurs quelque chose soufflait à Remus que Ronan saurait y veiller. L'entretien se termina donc sur ces bonnes paroles. En repartant, Lupin aperçut une silhouette familière. Non … ce n'était quand même pas … ici ?

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il.

Il se tourna. Mais si c'était bien lui. Cependant il avait bien meilleure mine que ne l'aurait imaginé Remus. Black eut un léger sourire et vint à la rencontre de son vieil ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais recherché ? » lança Lupin.

« Plus depuis trois semaines. T'as vécu où pour ignorer tout le ramdam que ça a fait ? » répliqua Black un brin surprit.

« Aux Etats-Unis. Je ne reviens que maintenant. »

« Hmmm, et je vois que tu as reçu la même aide que moi. » constata Sirius en remarquant la tête du clan Lawler.

Remus suivit son regard sans comprendre. Sirius lui relata alors l'affaire en deux mots. Apprendre que Pettigrow était responsable et surtout en vie causa un choc à Remus. Néanmoins, il fut content pour son ami. Ces deux-là s'excusèrent pour leur comportement passé, ayant chacun cru l'autre coupable. Lupin apprit à son tour la bonne nouvelle à Black.

« Ah bon ? C'est possible un truc pareil ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Si je te le dis. Je n'ai pas eu un poil plus long que l'autre. » fit Remus avec un grand sourire.

« Ben ça alors, c'est vraiment génial. T'es libre comme moi, faudrait fêter ça vieux. » dit Sirius.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Tous deux se quittèrent sur la promesse de reprendre contact avec l'autre. La roue avait enfin tourné pour eux, dans le bon sens cette fois.


	12. Le fleuve de l'enfer

**Voici la suite, avec une particularité de Styx révélée. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Quatrième année pour notre Trio d'or. Tous trois se retrouvaient à la table des Gryffondors pour assister à la cérémonie d'arrivée des nouveaux élèves, Rayan avec eux. Maelys, la petite dernière de la fratrie faisait son entrée à Poudlard. Elle fut répartie à Poufsouffle, sans grande surprise. Elle rejoignit la table de sa maison, non sans saluer sa famille qui la regardait avec affection, ainsi que ses amis.

« Ah là là, ça pousse tellement vite. » commenta Rayan le repas terminé.

« Oui, onze ans déjà. » sourit Harry.

En parlant de pousser, un autre avait pas mal grandi durant l'été. Hermione croisa Styx. Le jeune homme gagnait chaque année plus de charme. D'ailleurs si on en croyait les regards intéressés des autres filles, il était en passe de devenir la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école. Côté filles, Laïla était bien partie pour voler plus d'un cœur. Granger baissa la tête en rougissant quand Styx passa à sa hauteur. Il ne manqua toutefois pas de la saluer, elle répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« Bon, comment va être cette année à votre avis ? » questionna Rayan.

Hermione lui coula un regard. Lui, il suivait le chemin de son frère question physique, même si Styx restait en tête.

« Avec ce fameux tournoi, un peu agité je pense. » répondit Harry.

« Tant que ça ne nous agite pas nous. » reprit Rayan.

« Tu m'étonnes, mais d'un autre côté je commence à croire qu'on n'aura pas vraiment de repos. » lança Ron.

« Pas faux. Doit y avoir un poissard parmi nous. Si je le trouve je le mords. »

« Non merci. » répondit Harry qui avait bien comprit de qui parlait Rayan.

« Dommage, je suis sûr que t'as la chair tendre. »

« Je vais surtout te faire sentir la tendresse de mon poing si jamais tu laisses traîner tes dents un peu trop près. » rétorqua Harry.

« Héhéhéhé ! »

Harry sourit à son tour. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette famille, il se sentait mieux. Il avait de nouveau passé l'été chez les Lawler, mais cette fois avait été différente. Potter y avait en effet fait la connaissance de Sirius Black. L'homme lui avait raconté son histoire, et fait part de son envie de s'occuper de lui. Le jeune n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, quoi que cela lui paraissait fort tentant. Mais Styx l'incitait à la réflexion depuis leur aventure en première année. Les Dursleys n'avaient pas oublié la menace Lawlerienne. Remus de son côté, avait obtenu un emploi au sein du Ministère de la magie. La nouvelle concernant le scellement des loups-garous se répandait vite, et ils affluaient chaque jour plus nombreux.

Lynx d'Argent n'avait révélé le Rituel du Sceau qu'à Lupin. Ce dernier s'était donc occupé de le dispenser seul dans un premier temps, avant d'être obligé face au nombre de ses congénères de l'enseigner à d'autres. Toujours est-il que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Remus était fier et heureux. Il communiquait régulièrement avec Harry et la fratrie au sujet des avancées de son travail, ou pour s'enquérir de leurs nouvelles, tout simplement. Du côté de Potter, tout allait également pour le mieux. Rogue qui n'avait plus de prise sur lui depuis qu'il réussissait mieux en cours et parvenait à l'ignorer, lui fichant enfin la paix. Il lâchait également la grappe à la famille Lawler, commençant à intégrer qu'ils étaient tenaces et surtout imaginatifs en ce qui concernait les représailles.

L'année se déroulait paisiblement. Poudlard accueillait cette année deux autres écoles en vue d'un tournoi qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis longtemps. L'une d'elles comptait un fameux joueur de Quidditch dans ses rangs. Un qui n'allait pas tarder à faire la connaissance de la famille du druide … en attendant, Harry eut la « bonne surprise » de se découvrir sélectionné pour le tournoi. Styx, Rayan et Laïla froncèrent les sourcils à l'annonce.

« _Eh bien, voilà qui sent le piège ou je n'ai rien compris. _» lança Laïla à ses frères.

« _Oui, Harry est trop célèbre et a un trop grand ennemi pour que ce genre de chose ne soit qu'une coïncidence. _» ajouta Rayan.

« _Cependant, je ne sais s'il pourra y échapper. La coupe de feu est ancienne, le genre de contrat qu'elle impose ne doit pas pouvoir se refuser aisément. _» fit Styx.

«_ Mais il_ _est mineur, il ne peut pas participer. Et vu que c'est sûrement un piège il faut le tirer de là. _» reprit Laïla.

« _Je sais. Reste à savoir comment. _» répondit son aîné.

Les organisateurs étaient du reste parvenus à la même conclusion que Styx : Harry devrait concourir. De retour chez les Gryffondors, Rayan vint trouver son ami. Il était en pleine dispute avec Ron, qui pensait qu'il avait triché.

* * *

« Bon sang Ron, tu n'as donc toujours pas appris à réfléchir ? » lança Rayan en coupant net leur argumentation.

« Hein ? » lança Weasley.

« C'est pourtant évident, il s'agit d'un piège. Par qui je te laisse deviner, ça tu devrais en être capable, ça fait trois ans que ça dure. Pour en revenir au sujet, il faudrait voir à casser le contrat d'Harry avec la coupe de feu. Les organisateurs t'en ont-ils parlé ? » fit Rayan, en se tournant vers le concerné.

« Non. Ils pensent que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois participer. » répondit le brun, dépité.

« Et à ce que je constate, ça ne t'emballe pas. Quoi de plus normal. Bref, la famille et moi nous faisons des recherches pour te sortir de là, si tu veux te joindre à nous. » informa le jeune Gryffondor.

« Ma foi avec plaisir, je ne serais pas contre un peu de tranquillité cette année. » répondit Harry.

Il commença à suivre le châtain, quand une voix l'interpella.

« Je viens avec vous. T'as raison Rayan, c'est trop gros pour ne pas avoir été monté de toutes pièces. » fit Ron en les rejoignant.

« Bonne réflexion. » sourit Rayan.

Harry fut soulagé que son meilleur ami le croie enfin, bien qu'encore un peu vexé par son manque de confiance. Les trois garçons se rendirent à la bibliothèque, où se trouvaient déjà Styx, Hermione, Laïla et Maelys chacun plongé dans un livre. Ils avaient prit des ouvrages relatifs aux objets anciens, asservissants, de combat, gardiens bref tout un panel. Les derniers arrivés se séparèrent pour aller dénicher eux aussi de quoi s'occuper. Il en fut ainsi durant une bonne partie de la journée, après chaque intercours. Il s'écoula une semaine. La première épreuve ne tarderait plus, et le groupe n'avançait pas.

« Bon, tâchons de faire le point. » lança un jour Styx.

Chacun leva la tête de son livre, le referma et se rapprocha du Serpentard.

« Qu'avons-nous appris de cette fichue coupe ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est un objet qui depuis la création du tournoi, choisit les candidats dignes d'y participer. » commença Rayan.

« Par conséquent, pour voir dans les esprits à partir d'un simple nom la magie qui l'entoure doit être puissante. Il va falloir un pouvoir équivalent ou supérieur pour la briser. » continua Laïla, l'index en l'air.

Styx acquiesça. La partie n'allait pas être simple.

« Pour ma part, j'ai découvert qu'elle possédait des sorts de contrainte douloureux. Même si le participant refuse le tournoi, la coupe le poussera à y aller en ancrant l'idée en lui, avec quelques souffrances physiques. » intervint Hermione.

« Donc même si Harry ne veut pas participer, la coupe l'y contraindra. Vous pensez qu'avec vos pouvoirs psychiques vous pourriez au moins le délivrer de cette magie ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est une idée. » admit Styx en croisant les bras et en faisant basculer sa chaise.

« Mauvaise, trop risquée. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'esprit de Harry qui n'a aucun entraînement puisse supporter notre intrusion. Car même si nous avons progressé, nous devrons nous y mettre à quatre. » avertit Laïla.

« Je lui ai appris la relaxation, ça peut l'aider. » fit Maelys.

« C'est très bien mais insuffisant hélas. » objecta sa sœur.

« Moi, j'avais pensé à signifier mon refus directement à la coupe. Mais avec Hermione, on s'est rendu compte que dans les sorts de contrainte, il y en avait un destiné à ne pas accepter les refus sauf cas de force majeure : impossibilité de se déplacer, infirmité avérée, ce genre de chose. » annonça Potter.

« En bref, nous tournons en rond. Ou alors, il faut trouver comment briser la magie de la coupe. » reprit Styx.

« Et en informer les organisateurs. Car ils ne nous croiront pas si on leur annonce qu'Harry n'est plus un candidat. » compléta Rayan.

« Mais quel pouvoir allons-nous utiliser ? » demanda Hermione.

Là était toute la question. Où des ados comme eux allaient-ils dénicher de quoi contrer un pouvoir ancien ? Tous plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Sans doute devraient-ils demander à un adulte de la famille Lawler, après tout eux ils avaient certainement de quoi faire leur bonheur.

« Il y en a un ici. » fit soudain Maelys.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la Poufsouffle, qui avait le menton posé sur la table.

« Le tien Styx. J'ai entendu maman … raconter ce qui t'étais arrivé tout bébé. Le fleuve de l'enfer est assez fort pour l'emporter sur la coupe. » énonça Maelys.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Styx, qui dévisageait sa petite sœur. De quel pouvoir pouvait-elle bien parler, se demanda le trio d'or. Un silence régna un moment, avant que Styx ne pousse un soupir.

« Tu as raison. Je vais donc m'en occuper seul. » décida l'aîné de la famille.

« Moi, je vais en informer le directoire. Je crois savoir qu'il garde la coupe. » décida Rayan.

Il se leva et quitta aussitôt la pièce suivit de Styx. Hermione se rapprocha de Maelys, à laquelle elle demanda ce que c'était que ce fleuve des enfers. Elle savait étant d'origine moldue, qu'il se trouvait en Grèce un cours d'eau portant ce nom. Harry et Ron écoutèrent avec intérêt.

« Vous avez sûrement remarqué que le prénom de notre grand frère, contrairement à nous, n'est pas celte. Il y a une raison à cela. Juste avant la naissance de Styx, nos parents se trouvaient en Grèce pour un voyage d'affaires. Notre père ne pouvant s'y soustraire et craignant de laisser notre mère seule, l'emmena avec lui. La naissance était prévue pour dans deux semaines. Manque de pot, Styx a tout de même décidé de venir voir à quoi ressemblait le monde plus tôt que prévu. » commença Maelys.

Ils se trouvaient sur un bateau naviguant sur ce qui était autrefois considéré comme l'un des fleuves de l'enfer. Le cours d'eau était agité, un orage venait d'éclater. La naissance eut malgré tout lieu sur l'embarcation. Alors que l'enfant venait tout juste de naître, une secousse ébranla violemment le bateau. Tout le monde se retrouva cul par-dessus tête … et le nouveau-né tomba à l'eau. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Le fleuve devint tout à coup complètement noir, comme si une mare de pétrole y avait été déversée. Ceux penchés par-dessus bord pour tenter d'apercevoir l'enfant eurent alors la vision d'âmes des morts charriées par le fleuve, comme dans les temps anciens. Un instant après le drame, le nourrisson émergea des flots déjà entouré de sa sphère psychique. Eoline le reprit vivement, infiniment soulagée.

Mais le petit était auréolé d'une lueur semblable à celle des morts. On remarqua d'ailleurs une étrange marque sur la poitrine de l'enfant, semblable à une corne. Selon le capitaine du bateau, c'était la corne d'abondance, symbole d'Hadès le maître des enfers. Pour lui, et le reste de l'équipage l'enfant était désormais lié au fleuve dont il prit le nom.

« On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais on dit que Styx est devenu le nouveau maître du fleuve. Maman m'a dit qu'il a déjà montré des signes du pouvoir que lui a conféré le fleuve quand il était petit. » conclut Maelys.

« Et … en quoi consiste-t-il ? » interrogea Ron.

« On ne sait pas. Je me souviens que le jour où je me suis perdue dans les bois de notre domaine, et qu'une créature m'y a attaquée il l'a utilisé. Il ne m'a pas laissée voir, mais en partant j'ai remarqué les dégâts. Tout était mort autour de nous. Rien ne pousse plus, toute vie magique ou non évite ce coin-là. » répondit Laïla.

Vu de quel fleuve il s'agissait, ce devait être un pouvoir en rapport avec la mort.

* * *

Du reste, le concerné et son frère étaient arrivés dans le bureau du directeur. Rayan lui exposa son point de vue sur la candidature d'Harry, et l'aide qu'ils pouvaient offrir pour le protéger. Dumbledore écouta avec attention. Il était néanmoins sceptique sur le fait que Styx pouvait obliger la coupe de feu à renier le candidat à la cicatrice.

« Eh bien quand vous examinerez la coupe, vous en conviendrez vous-même. » répliqua Styx.

« Bien … je vais en informer les autres directeurs. » fit Albus.

Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer, et lui aussi pressentait le piège. S'il pouvait empêcher Harry d'y tomber, alors il fallait le tenter. Albus convoqua Karkaroff et madame Maxime dans son bureau en présence des deux élèves. Ces derniers écoutèrent l'idée avec intérêt, et le même doute que Dumbledore.

« Deu queul pouvoir allez-vous user ? » demanda la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

« Un que vous n'aimeriez pas voir, et qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Je vous demande seulement d'examiner la coupe par la suite, pour vérifier si j'aurais bien réussi. Je mettrais en votre présence un papier demandant le refus de la candidature d'Harry Potter. La coupe seule répondra. » dit Styx.

« Nous aimerions tout de même voir par quel prodige vous pourriez briser une magie si ancienne. » insista Karkaroff.

« Croyez mon frère quand il vous dit que c'est déplaisant. » intervint Rayan.

« Cela pourrait aussi être dangereux. Laissez-moi seul avec l'objet. Puisque selon vous je n'y parviendrais pas, il n'y a pas de risque nous sommes d'accord ? » reprit Styx.

Les directeurs s'entre-regardèrent. Effectivement, aucune chance qu'un quatrième année, fut-il sang-pur parvienne à un quelconque résultat. Si toutefois cela réussissait, dit Dumbledore, Fudge qui supervisait le tournoi en serait informé. Styx acquiesça. Albus sortit la coupe de son armoire, puis laissa le jeune de quatorze ans seul avec elle. Tous sans exception quittèrent le bureau. Ils restèrent néanmoins derrière la porte. La première chose qu'entreprit l'aîné Lawler fut d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

« Sort, phénix. Ta place n'est plus ici pour le moment. » dit-il à Fumseck.

L'oiseau de feu le considéra un moment, avant de prendre son envol et de sortir. Le Serpentard referma ensuite la fenêtre. Il se tourna ensuite vers la coupe. Depuis le palier, un grondement rauque fut perceptible. Les adultes entendirent tout une palette de gémissements à glacer le sang, et comme un cours d'eau en furie.

« _Ça y est, le fleuve des enfers se déchaîne. Me demande ce qui se passe là-dedans. _» s'interrogea Rayan.

Une lumière tantôt verte tantôt rouge filtrait sous la porte. L'on pouvait sentir une magie puissante à l'œuvre. Dumbledore plissa les yeux : le jeune avait probablement le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire plier la coupe. Le calme revint. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, révélant Styx qui paraissait éreinté en dépit de son masque impassible.

« La coupe a cédé. » annonça-t-il.

Un courant d'air absolument glacé envahit le couloir.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Déclenché un blizzard ? » questionna Karkaroff, frissonnant malgré lui.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement dû au froid qui émanait du bureau. Une atmosphère déplaisante, pesante et menaçante était perceptible.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Styx d'un ton las.

« Woaaaah sérieux frangin il caille grave ! » lança Rayan qui entrait à la suite de Dumbledore dans le bureau.

Styx fronça un instant les sourcils. Lui ne sentait aucun froid là-dedans. Pourtant, tout le monde frissonnait. Albus survola la coupe de sa baguette.

« Je … je ne sens presque plus de magie. » annonça-t-il.

« J'en ai laissé suffisamment pour qu'elle nous délivre son verdict. Mais à l'avenir, elle ne sera plus capable de choisir des candidats. » précisa Styx.

« Comment ? » s'étonna Madame Maxime.

Elle vint à son tour examiner la coupe, pour parvenir à la même conclusion. Karkaroff appela Fudge pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsque le ministre découvrit les enfants Lawler, il ne put réprimer une grimace. Toute l'affaire lui fut contée. Styx n'attendit pas son opinion pour approcher un papier de la coupe. Il y inscrivit sa requête sous le regard attentif des adultes. Ceci fait, après vérification par les directeurs et ministre, le papier fut jeté dans la coupe. Les flammes brillèrent, mais ternes, mourantes. Finalement la réponse sortit, que Dumbledore saisit au vol.

« _Requête acceptée, la candidature d'Harry Potter est annulée. _» lut-il.

Les adultes ouvrirent de grands yeux devant l'annonce.

« Le problème est réglé. Harry n'a plus à participer. Je suis sûr que vous en prenez bonne note. » lança Styx.

Le garçon tourna les talons, et quitta sans cérémonie le bureau du directeur flanqué de son frère. Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, un craquement interpella les sorciers. La coupe de feu, le légendaire item du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers venait de se fissurer. Un autre craquement se fit entendre accompagné d'une autre fissure, puis de plusieurs autres qui se firent en silence. La coupe s'effrita, pour ne devenir qu'un tas de sciure. Les regards se portèrent sur Dumbledore.

« Quel est cet élève Dumbledore ? Comment a-t-il pu détruire la coupe de feu ? » souffla Karkaroff.

« C'est un Lawler de Twalrich, une très ancienne famille particulière. Mais … il semblerait que ce pouvoir ne soit inhérent qu'à Styx. » répondit le vieux sorcier en pliant la réponse de l'ancienne relique.

Plus loin dans l'école, Potter apprit avec soulagement la réussite de l'entreprise de Styx. Il pourrait simplement assister au tournoi, en toute tranquillité. Toutefois, l'annonce de son retrait de la compétition provoqua l'étonnement. Surtout parmi les enseignants quand leur directeur leur apprit la destruction de la coupe, après que celle-ci eut accepté la demande.

« Tu dois être content Harry, non ? » demanda Ron.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » fit le binoclard.

« Encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi mon vieux. »

« Oh, ça ira. N'en parlons plus. » sourit Harry en tapant sur l'épaule du roux.

Il remercia vivement Styx qui se contenta d'un _de rien _platonique, comme à son habitude. Ne leur restait plus qu'à choisir de bonnes places quand la première épreuve vint.

* * *

« Un bal ? » fit Hermione, quelques jours plus tard.

« Oui ! Il paraît que les champions ouvriront la danse, puis tout le monde pourra danser. Il faut donc qu'on se trouve des cavaliers. » expliqua Ginny non sans une certaine excitation.

L'adolescente venait d'apprendre la nouvelle par la cadette Weasley. Cela promettait d'être excitant comme soirée. Mais …

« Je ne sais pas à qui demander. » confia Hermione embarrassée.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Styx ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Granger d'une voix suraiguë, attirant l'attention.

Elle plongea dans un livre, rouge de honte. Elle releva un peu la tête un instant après.

« Styx ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Bah oui. Il te plaît depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie en première année, c'est bien ce que tu as dis ? » lança Ginny taquine.

« Oui mais … il est très couru et sans doute qu'il y va déjà avec une fille. » objecta Hermione.

« Tu ne le sauras que si tu lui demandes. Allez, c'est sûrement la chance de ta vie ! » encouragea la rouquine.

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Il est vrai qu'elle adorerait y aller avec lui. Passer toute une soirée avec Styx, ce serait comme un rendez-vous galant. Le rêve … bon allez, Ginny avait raison, qui ne demande rien ne sait rien. Et puis s'il était pris tant pis.

« Et toi ? Tu comptes demander à Harry ? » questionna à son tour Granger.

« Ben fait j'hésite. Je crois que Laïla lui plaît, et moi de mon côté j'ai aussi pensé à Rayan. » avoua Ginny.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon aussi. » sourit Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête. La conversation s'enchaîna sur les toilettes potentielles, les occupant ainsi jusqu'au prochain cours. Durant tout le reste de la journée, Hermione chercha le meilleur moyen d'aborder le Serpentard. Plusieurs fois elle fit mine d'aller vers lui, pour finir par le dépasser ou faire demi-tour. Ce manège n'échappa bien évidemment pas au principal concerné. Aussi finit-il par la coincer avant le cours d'Histoire de la magie.

« Hermione. Je peux te parler ? » dit-il.

« Euh oui bien sûr. »

Elle s'éloigna, ignorant les regards envieux de ses condisciples.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches à me dire quelques chose sans savoir comment t'y prendre. » annonça Styx sans préambule.

Hermione vira à l'écrevisse. Elle était grillée, pour ne pas dire carbonisée.

« Ben … c'est que … en fait c'est … tu vois je … c'est-à-dire que … c'est simple je … il s'agit de ... » bafouilla-t-elle.

« D'une énigme en runes anciennes ? » demanda Styx.

« Non pas du tout. Mais je sais pas par où commencer. Et puis c'est pas important. » dit-elle avec l'intention de s'esquiver.

« Si c'était réellement le cas, tu ne serais pas si hésitante. » contra Styx.

Flûte, il insistait en plus. Granger ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir sans cracher le morceau. Ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué, elle était Gryffondor de surcroît, réputés pour leur courage. La jeune fille déglutit, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Prends une grande inspiration et lances-toi. N'aie pas peur je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. » assura-t-il avec douceur.

Hermione suivit son conseil.

« C'est au sujet du bal … je me demandais … si tu aurais voulu y aller avec moi. » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et de river les yeux au sol. Sans doute allait-il lui dire qu'il était déjà pourvu d'une cavalière. Pourtant, elle sentit qu'il lui relevait le menton.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir Hermione. » répondit-il avec un de ses si rares sourires.

Hé ? Elle regarda encore plus rouge, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Il … il était d'accord ? Pour de vrai ?

« Allons-y, nous allons être en retard. » décréta Styx en la relâchant.

Il lui tourna le dos, laissant une Hermione complètement hébétée. Elle mit dix bonnes secondes avant de réagir, et manqua de pousser un cri de joie perçant. Il avait dit oui ! La jeune fille se rua en classe, posa bruyamment ses livres, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise puis poussa un soupir d'extase. Elle avait un air de pur ravissement patafixé au visage. Au commencement du cours, elle se laissa tomber en avant, reposant sur ses bras croisés. Pendant toute l'heure, Hermione rêvassa. Il lui arriva de couler un regard vers l'élu de son cœur. Elle le contempla remettre une mèche brune en place, observa son profil pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. En un mot, elle ne prit pas une seule note pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser ses deux amis absolument pantois.

« Comment ça t'as pas pris de notes ? » s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry.

« Eh ben oui, ça arrive. » répondit Hermione sans se démonter.

Alors à ce stade, si leur mâchoire ne s'était pas encore décrochée c'était à présent chose faite. Les yeux firent également trois tours hors de leur orbite.

« Je rêve. Oui c'est ça, je suis en train de rêver. Rogue va m'adresser des félicitations pour mes devoirs et m'implorer de le prendre à mon service. » déclara Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Nain porte quoi. En attendant de rejoindre Ginny dans son dortoir, la brune demanda ses notes à une autre personne, qui en fut elle aussi estomaquée. Il fallut qu'elle insiste pour obtenir satisfaction. Son cours d'histoire complet, ses devoirs faits en un temps record Hermione fila comme une fusée dans les couloirs. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Ginny essoufflée. Hermione toqua comme une forcenée. Par chance, la jeune fille était seule. La rousse donna la permission d'entrer, pour voir débarquer une hystérique complet qui lui piaillait dans les oreilles. Sur le coup de la surprise, Ginny eut la pensée de l'assommer avec un de ses livres. Heureusement, elle reconnut son aînée.

« Hermione arrête de crier je ne comprends rien du tout ! » tempéra Ginny.

« Pardon. Styx a dit oui pour le bal. J'y vais avec lui ! » annonça Hermione.

Le reste se perdit dans un concert de gloussements. Ginny félicita son amie. Hermione lui raconta comment la demande s'était-elle passée.

« Tu vois ! Fallait oser c'est tout ! Encore heureux qu'il aie insisté d'ailleurs. » commenta Ginny.

« C'est clair, mais je suis trop contente ! Par contre, il va falloir un temps fou pour me préparer. J'espère que je vais lui plaire. » s'angoissa Hermione.

« Ben commence à te préparer tout de suite alors. » ironisa Ginny.

« T'es folle c'est dans quinze jours ! Et toi alors ? »

« Ben moi, Rayan m'a demandé et j'ai dis oui. Harry y va avec Laïla donc bon. »

« Pas de regrets ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Non aucun curieusement. »

Elles continuèrent à papoter sur le sujet pendant une heure, au bout de laquelle il leur fallut aller dîner.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent, augmentant l'angoisse d'Hermione qui appréhendait maintenant le bal. Entre-temps, Krum élève de Drumstrang lui demanda dans la bibliothèque si elle désirait l'accompagner à la soirée.

« Désolée, mais j'y vais déjà avec Styx Lawler. » répondit-elle.

Granger ne vit pas l'orage passer dans les yeux de Viktor. Il quitta la bibliothèque un peu brusquement, mais tout à son anxiété la jeune fille ne remarqua rien. Dans la soirée, Krum aborda Styx.

« Tu vas au bal avec Herrrrmioneu ? » dit-il abruptement.

« La réponse est oui, bien que je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. » fit le brun.

« Je veux y aller avec elle. Elle est la prrrrrreeemièrrrreu qui me plaise, alorrrrs je te prrropose un duel. Le gagnant ira avec Herrrmioneu. » lança Krum.

Styx haussa les sourcils. Manquait plus que ça tiens. Il avait tiqué en l'entendant dire qu'Hermione lui plaisait.

« Soit. Mais tu le regrettera. »

Krum dégaina sa baguette. Styx se contenta de lui faire face, les mains hors des poches.

« Pourrrrquoi tu n'utiliseu pas ta baguette ? » s'étonna Viktor.

« Pas besoin. »

Krum le dévisagea. Eh bien d'accord. Il n'en serait que plus facile à vaincre. Krum lança un premier sort, que Styx esquiva avec un pas de côté. Krum continua à le bombarder. Styx esquivait à chaque fois d'un air tranquille.

« Eh bien descendu de ton balai tu ne vaux pas grand-chose. » commenta Lawler.

Krum serra les dents, et passa le cran au-dessus. Cette fois, Styx enclencha son bouclier psychique, avant de riposter par une offensive qui fit voltiger le joueur de quidditch. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement, pour lever aussitôt la tête vers son adversaire. Mais comment avait-il fait ça ? Krum sauta sur ses pieds. Il courut vers l'ado en lui jetant force sortilèges. S'il ne l'atteignait pas avec la magie, il l'aurait bien au corps à corps. La plupart des sorciers ne savaient pas se battre sans baguette.

« Voilà qui n'est guère loyal, mon grand. Hermione ne mérite décemment pas une brute dans ton genre. » lança Styx en bloquant un coup, quoiqu'avec peine vu le gabarit de Krum.

« Herrrmioneu est à moi ! » rugit Viktor.

Oh. Oh oh. Fatal error comme qui dirait. Le visage de Styx se ferma. Il crispa les mâchoires. Ses yeux prirent une teinte lumineuse, mais pas bleue comme d'habitude. Elle était blanche.

Au château, Laïla sursauta avec un cri. Elle laissa son livre tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Rayan.

La jeune fille regarda avec crainte une fenêtre.

« Styx qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle.

La brune se précipita ensuite hors de la bibliothèque. Rayan s'élança après elle suivi d'Harry. Laïla courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, le souffle court. Non … non Styx arrête … pas ça non ...la brune arriva bientôt dans le parc, vers le coin de l'étang où se battaient son frère et Krum. Laïla pila. Elle n'entendit pas Rayan et Harry la rejoindre.

« C'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama Harry devant le spectacle.

Devant eux se déchaînaient une multitude de silhouettes fantomatiques, qui attaquaient férocement Krum avec des gémissements d'outre-tombe. Ses habits étaient lacérés, et les esprits tailladaient à présent sa chair. Ils aspiraient également une chose du sorcier. Des trombes de ce qui ressemblait à une eau particulièrement blanche s'abattaient sur le malheureux Viktor, le fouettant par moment, le soulevant pour le secouer comme une machine en plein essorage, l'envoyant bouler d'un point à un autre. Styx, les yeux blancs comme des phares, observait la scène. Le tout était environné de lumière verte ou rouge.

« Le fleuve de l'enfer ... » murmura Rayan.

C'était donc ça, ce pouvoir. Pourtant le jeune sentait que ce n'était là qu'un échantillon.

« STYX ARRÊTE TU VAS LE TUER ! » hurla soudain Laïla.

Sa voix fit sursauter son frère. Les fantômes disparurent, l'eau se retira, tout s'arrêta. Styx secoua la tête, stupéfait par ce qu'il avait osé faire. Déchaîner le fleuve des morts contre un innocent, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Krum était à terre, inconscient et dans un sale état. Laïla se précipita pour l'ausculter.

« Il est faible, vraiment faible, son énergie vitale …. mais enfin tu es devenu fou ?! » s'exclama la brunette.

Styx, les yeux rivés sur Krum, recula d'un pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis rejoignit sa sœur. Il ausculta le champion de Drumstrang.

« Aide-moi à le soigner. » dit-il.

Tous deux appliquèrent leurs mains sur lui. Appelant leurs pouvoirs de la nature, ils entreprirent de rendre la santé à Krum. Les plaies se refermèrent, les éventuelles fractures se résorbèrent. Les vêtements furent remis à neuf. Rayan décida de joindre ses forces à celle de son frère et sa sœur. Cinq minutes plus tard, Krum rouvrit les yeux. Il recula précipitamment en découvrant Styx, le dévisageant avec terreur. Finalement il se leva, tant bien que mal et prit la fuite. Styx poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux.

« Alors, voilà donc ce que le maître du fleuve des enfers peut accomplir. » fit Rayan, rompant le silence gêné.

« C'était quoi tout ça des fantômes ? » demanda Harry.

« En effet. Cela me permets dans le cas extrême d'emprisonner quelqu'un dans le monde des morts. Les fantômes et l'eau attaquent mes ennemis, volant leur énergie vitale, les faisant devenir un des leurs. J'ai fait quelques expériences passées pour comprendre ce don si particulier. Il me rends capable de réduire en poussière la matière, de la décomposer si elle est organique, de la mettre en ruine. Comme la mort peut le faire. C'est un pouvoir équivalent, non, c'est le pouvoir de la mort elle-même. » expliqua Styx.

« Charmant. » fit Rayan un peu choqué.

« Mais quel crétin. » siffla Styx en parlant de lui.

Il regrettait visiblement ce qui s'était passé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Tu nous a fichu une sacrée trouille. Heureusement, Krum s'en tire bien. » reprocha Laïla.

« Je n'en reviens pas de m'être ainsi comporté. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. » reprit Styx, désemparé.

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu au fait ? » questionna Harry.

« Il m'a défié en duel sous prétexte qu'il voulait aller au bal avec Hermione. J'ai … perdu le contrôle quand il m'a hurlé qu'elle lui appartenait. » avoua Styx.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard surpris, puis entendu.

« Ah c'est ça. Ben cherche pas alors. » sourit Laïla.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Styx.

« Joue pas à l'idiot. J'l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec ces deux-là. » se moqua Rayan.

Harry approuva, tournant ensuite le dos pour rentrer. Styx les regarda un instant avec étonnement, avant de les suivre en tâchant d'ignorer leurs taquineries.


	13. Bal et idée

**Un bal pour donner des idées ... à qui ? Vous verrez.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse. Elle avait passé des heures à se préparer, pourvu que tout se passe bien. La jeune fille arriva en haut de l'escalier. Styx patientait en bas en compagnie d'Harry. Hermione expira.

« Bonsoir Hermione, tu es très jolie. » entendit-elle.

La Gryffondor tourna la tête, pour découvrir Laïla. Elle avait revêtu une robe assortie à ses yeux. A son cou brillait un médaillon orné d'un rubis. Sa chevelure était parsemée de fines tresses ornées de perles de couleur.

« Bonsoir Laïla, toi aussi. » sourit Hermione.

En bas, les garçons avaient remarqué leur arrivée. Granger nota l'air étonné de Styx, suivi d'un sourire. Elle descendit les escaliers juste après Laïla. Harry paraissait ravi de voir sa cavalière. Une fois devant lui, elle le salua d'une gracieuse révérence. Potter inclina la tête avant de lui tendre son bras.

« Eh bien Hermione, tu es magnifique. Quelle transformation. » lança Styx en lui donnant le bras.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Merci, tu es très élégant toi aussi. »

Il sourit à nouveau puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu le bal. Sur leur passage, Hermione remarqua les airs surpris de ceux qui la connaissaient, et les regards envieux des autres filles. Mais elle était trop heureuse pour se soucier de la jalousie de ses condisciples. Par contre, elle vit Ron avec un air abasourdi comme s'il avait pris un coup. Son regarda passe de Styx à elle, incrédule. Que lui arrivait-il ? Entraînée toutefois par le Serpentard, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage. Ils étaient arrivés parmi les autres convives. En tout cas, elle était un peu plus tranquille : Styx avait apprécié les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour sa toilette. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours pour ouvrir le bal.

Il était convenu que les champions auraient la première danse. Les autres couples pourraient ensuite s'élancer sur la piste.

« _Aïe, j'espère que je ne vais pas lui marcher sur les pieds. _» s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant les plus âgés virevolter.

« Nerveuse Hermione ? » fit Styx.

« Hein ? »

Il sourit en fermant les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la danse. Je te guiderais, détends-toi et suis le mouvement. » dit-il doucement.

Hermione le regarda un instant, avant d'hocher la tête avec un sourire. Le premier tour de danse passa. Styx fit alors face à sa cavalière en lui tendant la main. Hermione lui donna la sienne, pendant qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille et l'approchait de lui. La jeune fille rougit et n'osa pas croiser son regard.

« Relax. » murmura-t-il.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Hermione tâcha de suivre son conseil. La proximité du jeune homme la troublait. Cependant au bout d'un tour ou deux, elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle osa enfin relever la tête pour se perdre dans ces prunelles océan.

« Tu vois, tu t'en sors très bien. » fit Styx.

« Tu es un bon professeur. » sourit Hermione.

« Tant mieux, j'attends ton rapport pour demain à la première heure. »

Elle pouffa de rire. De son côté, Harry valsait avec Laïla. Lui aussi s'était senti nerveux à l'approche de la soirée, et avait dû s'offrir une petite séance de relaxation avant d'y aller. En tout cas à présent, il se sentait sur un petit nuage.

* * *

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de venir avec moi à ce bal. » dit Harry.

« Et moi, heureuse que tu me l'aie proposé. Je ne voyais pas avec qui d'autre y aller. » répondit Laïla.

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent pendus au regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la musique cesse. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller prendre un rafraîchissement. Harry laissa sa cavalière à la table où se trouvaient Ginny et Rayan. Hermione et Styx eux, se dirigèrent vers une terrasse. En chemin, le Serpentard attrapa deux verres. Le brun croisa alors le regard de Krum. Tous deux se toisèrent avec froideur. Hermione s'en aperçut. Styx fit briller ses yeux, ce qui effraya son adversaire et le fit décamper. Styx ne put retenir un sourire de victoire.

« Styx ? » appela Hermione.

« Quoi donc ? »

Ils se trouvaient à présent sur la terrasse.

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais battu avec Krum. Est-ce … est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Styx recracha sa boisson et toussa. Il fixa Granger les yeux ronds.

« Qui t'as raconté ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Rayan. » avoua-t-elle gênée, réalisant les tensions que cela pouvait engendrer.

Cependant, Hermione était flattée qu'il en soit venu là pour elle. Styx tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se situait son frère, se promettant de lui démonter la tête un de ces quatre.

« Brr. » fit Rayan, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non ça va, c'était juste un frisson je te remercie. » sourit le jeune.

De son côté, Styx reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il la fixa un instant le visage neutre. Puis il soupira.

« Oui, tu es effectivement la cause de ce charmant petit duel. Que t'as donc dit d'autre mon regretté frère ? » répondit Styx avant de boire à nouveau.

« Eh bien … que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. »

Styx émit un grognement.

« En effet, et crois bien que je le regrette. Je venais juste de le traiter de brute un rien avant, et c'est moi qui n'ai pas su me contrôler. Heureusement que Laïla est arrivée. Elle a dû garder une trace de mon pouvoir pour le détecter ainsi. » répondit Lawler.

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras, assorti d'un sourire gentil.

« Tu as pu te maîtriser à temps, c'est l'essentiel. » dit-elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre mon sang-froid. Ce que j'ai fait aurait pu le tuer. Je comprendrais d'ailleurs parfaitement que tu ailles voir ailleurs ce soir, après ça. » objecta Styx.

« Il n'en est pas question. » assura Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Fermeté qui se voyait aussi sur son visage. Cette réponse décrocha un sourire au Serpentard. Tant mieux qu'elle veuille encore de lui. Il s'était senti honteux de sa conduite et par conséquent indigne de paraître à ses côtés ce soir. Cependant Hermione ne lui reprochait rien.

« Merci. » fit Styx.

« Moui, mais n'en fait pas une habitude. » lança-t-elle taquine.

« _Ça ma belle, je ne peux rien te garantir. _» songea-t-il.

Dans la salle, Laïla demanda à Harry un autre tour de danse. Ce dernier accepta avec plaisir. Toutefois, il remarqua qu'elle avait un air un peu grave.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je dois te faire part de quelque chose, mais je crains que ça ne gâche la soirée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Oh. »

« C'est une vision que j'ai eue récemment, elle te concerne toi et l'autre tache. »

« Hm Voldemort. Bon, allons-y de quoi s'agit-il ? » se résigna Potter.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de t'en parler. » s'excusa la brune.

Harry la fit tourner pour l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille. Là, il lui releva le menton.

« Laïla. Ne t'excuse jamais de m'avertir d'un danger. J'avoue que j'aime mieux savoir où je mets les pieds. Donc, cette vision ? »

Laïla lui sourit.

« Il va revenir cette année. Il prévoit un rituel te comprenant, dans lequel il prendra ton sang. Vous vous battrez ensuite. Mais surtout, le champion de Poufsouffle va mourir. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Diggory, en compagnie de Cho Chang. Oh non … si jeune et déjà condamné ? Non, non pas question. Harry ne le permettrait pas. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour …

« Harry ? » demanda Laïla.

Elle suivit son regard pour remarquer qu'il fixait Styx, non loin de Ron qui discutait avec Hermione. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Potter.

« Laïla. Une idée absolument démoniaque vient de me traverser l'esprit. » répondit-il.

« Tiens ? »

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron était venu trouver Hermione.

« Tu m'as jamais dis que tu venais avec Styx. » reprocha le roux.

« Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Tu ne m'as rien demandé. » répliqua la brune, un peu surprise par son ton véhément.

« Mais mais … je savais même pas que t'allais venir ! » reprit Ron.

Hermione mit les mains sur les hanches. En quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui poser un problème ?

« Et alors ? »

« Alors … alors je sais pas moi, y'avait personne d'autre ? »

Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ce soir ? Il était bien venu avec une autre, et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Styx apparut aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en passant la main autour de sa taille.

« Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. » répondit Hermione.

Ron fusilla Styx du regard pendant un moment. Lawler soutint sans ciller. Weasley lâcha prise, les plantant là.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? »

« _Sans doute la même que moi avec Krum. _» pensa Styx.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun, pour lui tendre des petits fours. Harry et Laïla rejoignirent le couple, tout comme Rayan et Ginny.

« Y'a eu un bug avec Ron ? » demanda Rayan.

« Un bug ? » releva Ginny.

« Un problème. On dirait oui. » traduisit Styx.

« Et lequel ? » questionna Laïla.

« Le même que le mien. »

Styx rapprocha de nouveau Hermione, qui rougit.

« Aaaah. D'accord. » comprit Laïla.

Rayan sourit d'un air entendu, sourire qu'il échangea avec Harry. Même Ginny avait comprit le fin mot de l'histoire. Styx termina son petit four, puis s'essuya les doigts sur une serviette. Il était temps de poursuivre la soirée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers était proche de sa fin. Cédric était en tête, pour la plus grande joie de sa maison Poufsouffle. Harry avait de son côté fait part de son idée au reste de la fratrie. Hermione était un peu dubitative quant à la réussite de ce plan. Toutefois, elle n'aurait pas eu le même avis si elle avait eu connaissance du pouvoir caché de Styx. Mais la jeune fille avait d'autres problèmes à régler, notamment la jalousie de Ron. Celui-ci lui avait tout d'abord fait la tête pendant la semaine qui avait suivi le bal.

Hermione avait tenté de dialoguer avec le rouquin dans le but de comprendre, mais hélas Weasley l'avait rapidement évitée. Hermione avait haussé les épaules devant ce qu'elle considéra comme une réaction immature, avant de reléguer le problème dans un coin de sa tête. A présent, Ron sortait avec Lavande Brown, et la Gryffondor considéra donc la question réglée. Enfin, elle le serait vraiment si ces deux-là n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi mon frère agit de la sorte, Hermione. » fit un soir Ginny, alors que l'intéressé se livrait à une séance bécotage non loin.

« Je me demande un peu tout de même. » répondit Granger un rien embarrassée.

« Il essaie de te rendre jalouse, tout simplement. »

« Ah. C'est donc bien ce que je craignais. Pauvre Lavande. Ron a de l'espoir s'il espère me détourner de Styx. » soupira Hermione.

Ginny approuva avec une moue expressive. Le Serpentard avait été explicite au bal. Nombre de gens avaient comprit qu'elle était à lui. Le brun ne s'était pas officiellement déclaré cependant. La soirée avait décisive pour d'autres couples également. Ginny pensait sortir avec Rayan, Harry avec Laïla. Et tout comme pour Hermione et Styx, c'était près de se conclure. Granger continua à écrire sur son parchemin, ignorant totalement Ron et Lavande. Elle avait malgré tout de la peine pour sa camarade. Quand son petit ami comprendrait que la brune n'avait d'yeux que pour Styx, il la laisserait certainement tomber. Quel gâchis.

L'épreuve finale arriva. Le labyrinthe mis en place avait poussé, et n'attendait plus que les concurrents. Harry se promenait d'ailleurs dans ses alentours. Il croisa Maugrey Fol Œil, qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. Il arriva vers le jeune.

« Tiens Potter, on se balade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j'avais envie de voir ça de plus près avant que ça ne commence. Je vais d'ailleurs y aller, autrement je ne trouverais pas une seule place. » répondit l'ado avec un sourire.

« Rien ne presse mon garçon. Tiens, tu m'as dit que tu voulais être Auror non ? Alors que tu dirais-tu d'une petite patrouille avec moi ? » proposa Maugrey.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi pas ? »

L'homme balafré fit un geste de la main, puis l'invita à le suivre. Un peu après, Harry remarqua que l'épreuve finale débutait. Le gagnant serait celui qui ressortirait de là-dedans avec le trophée. Harry suivit Maugrey autour du labyrinthe, baguette en main. Durant un moment, rien de notable ne se passa. Toutefois, le brun était confiant. Tout irait bien. Il ne risquait rien. Il aperçut soudain Cédric passer devant eux.

« Tu veux bien me tenir ça un instant petit ? » fit Maugrey.

Il tendit une flasque. Aussitôt qu'Harry la tint entre ses doigts, il se sentit tiré par le nombril.

Le jeune atterrit, ou plutôt se vautra sur le sol. Ah. Nous y voilà songea-t-il.

« Capture-le, Queudver. » entendit-il.

Un bras très blanc se referma alors autour d'Harry. Levant la tête, il découvrit qu'il appartenait à une statue. L'adolescent était prisonnier. Il remarqua Peter Pettigrow qui venait vers lui, tenant ce qui ressemblait à un bébé dans les bras. La voix sifflante de tout à l'heure ordonna au sorcier de débuter un certain rituel. Harry l'observa, tâchant de paraître le plus calme possible. N'empêche, comment être sûr qu'on le retrouverait ici.

« _Ça va aller … j'ai confiance en eux ils sauront me trouver. _» pensa-t-il.

Queudver prit du sang de Harry, qui ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Puis le serviteur ôta la couverture qui entourait le … truc selon Potter, pour découvrir un être immonde. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Le petit être tomba dans une grande marmite. Lentement alors, un corps d'homme émergea de la marmite. Voldemort. What else. Il fut habillé, muni d'une baguette, et appela aussitôt ses serviteurs. Toutefois, ces derniers au lieu de se jeter à ses pieds comme l'auraient imaginé Voldemort et Harry, restèrent droits.

« Eh bien mes amis ! Vous ne semblez pas heureux de me revoir. » nota Voldemort après un silence.

Les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards peu assurés. Ils observèrent les alentours. Notamment une certaine tombe, sur laquelle se tenait précisément Potter. Des murmures s'élevèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » somma Voldemort.

Personne n'osa répondre. Qui aurait le courage de révéler ce qu'ils savaient.

« Il se passe, fit Harry d'une voix forte, qu'ils connaissent la vérité à votre sujet. Ils savent pour vos origines. Ils ont comprit que vous n'étiez qu'un sang-mêlé. »

Voldemort fit volte-face, l'air surpris. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses serviteurs.

« Qui vous a raconté de pareilles calomnies ? Ne vous ai-je pas suffisamment démontré ma puissance, encore maintenant ? Croyez-vous qu'un vulgaire sang-mêlé serait capable d'une telle prouesse, revenir d'entre les morts ? » siffla Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

Un frisson parcourut les Mangemorts.

« Bien sûr, vous venez de le faire. » répondit Potter.

« De quoi je me mêle Potter ? »

Harry soupira d'un air ennuyé.

« Il m'avait pourtant semblé que tout cette histoire me concernait de près. Enfin bref. Voilà déjà des mois que le doute plane. Personne n'a trouvé votre nom dans les généalogies de sang-purs, pourtant si fiers de leur noms. Pourquoi avez-vous pris un surnom dans ce cas ? » lança Potter.

Il vit les traits de son ennemi mortel se contracter.

« Peu m'importe que la vérité soit révélée. Les sang-purs connaîtront tous le même sort, cela leur apprendra à se croire si supérieurs. Je n'ai après tout nul besoin de serviteurs. Je suis à présent plus puissant que jamais, maintenant que j'ai vaincu mon ennemi juré.» répliqua Voldemort en se tournant vers Potter.

« Alors ça, c'est pas encore fait. » rétorqua le jeune.

« Ah non ? Et qui crois-tu qui viendra à ton secours cette fois-ci ? Tu es tombé dans mon piège Harry Potter. » sourit Voldemort en s'approchant de lui.

« Je sais comment je m'appelle merci. Et en fait … c'est plutôt vous qui êtes tombé dans le mien. » riposta le brun.

Quoi ? Pour le coup Voldemort recula, étonné. De quel piège parlait-il ? Il était là, seul, emprisonné, sans baguette, à sa merci.

* * *

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence, morveux. »

« Et moi je vais te faire avaler ton bulletin de naissance. » fit une voix.

Harry se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Styx l'avait retrouvé. Il était accompagné de Laïla et son frère. Maelys, jugée trop jeune était tenue à l'écart. Rayan leva un appareil photo, et fit crépiter le flash. Voldemort cligna des yeux. Rayan prit tranquillement une photo des Mangemorts qui sursautèrent, ainsi que de la tombe du père du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce que ... » fit Voldemort.

« Nous sommes là pour débarrasser le monde d'une vermine. Voyons un peu si tu vas être capable de revenir de là où je vais t'expédier. » avertit Styx.

Laïla, tout en gardant un œil sur les Mangemorts sondaient leur esprits.

« Et vous imaginez que seuls trois gamins pourront me vaincre, moi le plus grand mage de tous les temps ? Nous sommes par ailleurs plus nombreux et expérimentés que vous. » reprit Voldemort.

« Vos serviteurs n'attaqueront pas. » fit Laïla.

« Comment ? »

« Ils n'en ont pas l'intention. Ce serait se trahir eux-même et leurs stupides préjugés. Maintenant qu'ils savent qui vous êtes, ils ne peuvent plus vous suivre. » expliqua Laïla.

« Eh bien je m'occuperais de vous seuls. » répondit Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

Ce fut le moment que Styx choisit pour lâcher le fleuve des enfers. Des dizaines de silhouettes fantomatiques apparurent, fonçant en un tourbillon sur le sorcier noir. Tout comme pour Krum, ils tailladaient sa peau et son vêtement. Voldemort se débattit non sans peur. Tous ces morts autour de lui … L'eau entra en action. Froide, gelée, glaciale comme le trépas. Elle fouetta furieusement l'homme, brisant sa baguette puis lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Elle engourdit ses membres, lui fit perdre ses repères en le secouant dans tous les sens. Les gémissements des morts terrorisaient celui qui les craignait tant.

Voldemort aperçut sa baguette, hélas brisée. Il lui fallait se sortir d'ici. Il tenta alors le transplanage. Il disparut.

« Ramenez-le moi. » ordonna Styx.

Les fantômes s'évaporèrent aussitôt, laissant place à un silence choqué. Laïla en profita pour aller libérer Harry. Ce dernier se laissa tomber avec bonheur dans ses bras, l'étreignant sans pudeur. Il avança ensuite jusqu'aux frères.

« Il s'est échappé. » constata-t-il.

« Ah bon ? » répondit Styx.

Un cri lointain se fit entendre, qui se rapprocha de plus en plus. Voldemort atterrit brutalement sur le sol, maintenu par les âmes du fleuve des enfers.

« On n'échappe pas à la mort. Terre, air, eau, quel que soit l'endroit si elle doit venir elle viendra. » fit sereinement Rayan.

Un cercle de lumière se dessina sur le sol. Un point lumineux émergea au centre. Il grandit en tourbillon, créant une surface à l'apparence liquide. Des mains translucides en émergèrent. Un serpent d'eau grandit jusqu'à atteindre Voldemort pour s'enrouler autour de lui. Du cercle émanaient à présent d'autres revenants. L'eau tira le sorcier vers le cercle. Voldemort rugit contre les fantômes qui le tiraient aussi vers ce qui paraissait être un point de non-retour.

« Le fleuve qui charrie les âmes des morts t'attends pour te conduire aux enfers, d'où tu ne sortira plus. » annonça Styx en croisant les bras.

Sa proie tentait vainement de se retenir à l'herbe, au sol, ses ongles striant inutilement la terre. Il appela ses serviteurs à l'aide. Personne ne bougea. Ses pieds avaient atteint le bord du cercle.

« Viens avec nous … viens avec nous ... » lui dirent les morts.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! » gronda Voldemort.

« Sois l'un des nôtres … viens avec nous ... »

Ils le tiraient inexorablement dans le cercle d'eau. Il était immergé à moitié.

« Je reviendrais ! J'en réchapperais vous pouvez en être sûrs ! Et ce jour-là je vous tuerais tous ! » menaça-t-il.

« Tu resteras où tu es. Hadès a l'habitude des mortels dans ton genre. Cerbère se fera une joie de déchirer ta pitoyable carcasse. » répondit tranquillement Styx.

Il ne restait plus que la tête du sorcier maudit. Il s'enfonça avec un _non_ des plus retentissants. Sa main fut visible quelques instants avant de disparaître.

« Aux suivants. » annonça alors Styx.

Ses yeux d'un blanc lumineux se tournèrent vers Peter. Qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter. L'eau vint également le chercher, l'encerclant mieux que du métal. Peter eut des cris pitoyables. Le fleuve emporta également d'autres Mangemorts, tels Nott, Rosier, Yaxley, et les Carrow. Pas un ne put échapper à la sentence, en dépit de sorts lancés à son maître. Ils étaient encaissés par les fantômes sur qui ils étaient sans effet. Ils furent tour à tour engloutis par l'eau des morts. Styx leva les yeux vers les survivants.

« Que ça vous serve de leçon. Un sang-mêlé s'est montré plus puissant que vous. Tâchez d'ôter vos œillères et de brancher votre cerveau. » lança Styx.

Malefoy déglutit, puis transplana.

« Tu es sûr que Voldemort ne reviendra pas ? » s'enquit Harry, qui tenait Laïla par la taille.

« Sûr, certain, convaincu et persuadé. Hadès n'a relâché que trois âmes, et aucune n'est restée dans le monde des vivants. Elles sont revenues là où elles doivent demeurer. » répondit Styx.

Il lui raconta brièvement l'histoire de ces trois âmes, Sisyphe un homme astucieux mais mauvais condamné à un supplice éternel, Eurydice ramenée par son amour mais aspirée en enfer car Orphée l'avait regardée au moment d'en sortir, et Protésilas suite à la supplique de sa femme aux dieux de le revoir, requête accordée pour trois heures.

« Je vois. » fit Harry à la fin des trois contes.

« C'est vraiment terminé. Quoi qu'il aie pu faire il est condamné à demeurer aux enfers. » conclut Styx.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Son plan avait fonctionné. Rayan ramena le portoloin utilisé par Fol Oeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Cédric était sorti du labyrinthe vainqueur. Hermione se précipita sur Styx qu'elle étreignit fortement, avant de lui plaquer un baiser appuyé sur la bouche. Réalisant ensuite son geste, elle se recula cramoisie.

« Pardon ! Mais j'ai eu peur que … » commença-t-elle.

Styx lui coupa la parole en attirant sa tête pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, intérêts compris.

« Ne t'excuse pas ma belle. » dit-il avec cette voix douce qu'il n'utilisait que pour elle.

Hermione sourit avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. Le groupe d'élèves gagna discrètement les gradins, profitant de la liesse de la foule. De retour au château, Maelys vint les trouver.

« J'ai un p'tit cadeau ! » clama-t-elle.

Elle prit la main de son grand frère Styx, pour l'amener dans une salle de classe vide. Là se trouvait un homme d'apparence jeune, les cheveux couleur paille et le regard fou. Il était saucissonné avec une corde d'elfe, les plus solides du monde magique.

« Pendant que vous vous chargiez du grand méchant, moi j'ai capturé celui qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey Fol Oeil. Ça m'a occupée.» annonça l'enfant.

« Aaaah. Bien joué Maelys. Il servira de bouc émissaire durant un temps, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres à Azkaban. » commenta Styx.

« Pour ton info ton maître est mort. Tu pourras tout lire dans la presse dès demain. » informa Rayan.

L'homme eut un regard incrédule. Maelys se chargea de lui faire perdre connaissance. Les enfants le laissèrent passer la nuit dans la pièce. Rayan développa ses photos qu'il envoya derechef à la Gazette du sorcier, mais également le Chicaneur.

Il fut évident que dès le lendemain, il eut une grande clameur dans le monde sorcier. Les photos prises par le Gryffondor faisaient la une du Chicaneur. Fudge avait interdit la publication à la Gazette. En vain. Il planait bien sûr un grand mystère sur la façon dont le Lord noir avait été vaincu. Rayan avait prit le cercle du fleuve des enfers, mais pas son créateur. Dumbledore garda un visage impassible en lisant la nouvelle. Il leva toutefois les yeux vers Harry entouré de ses amis. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Styx, assis parmi les Serpentards. L'adolescent le regardait, un semi-sourire sur le visage. Il se détourna rapidement, sans laisser bien évidemment le temps au directeur de chercher quoi que ce soit.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas à venir interroger Lawler. Ce dernier se présenta spontanément à son bureau.

« Le bonjour monsieur le directeur. J'imagine que vous avez envie de connaître certains détails sur ce qui s'est passé hier. » lança Styx en refermant derrière lui.

« En effet, monsieur Lawler. Je m'interroge beaucoup sur la façon dont Lord Voldemort a bien pu disparaître. » acquiesça le directeur.

Il invita le jeune à s'asseoir. Styx prit tranquillement place, croisant les doigts sur les genoux. Albus s'assit derrière son bureau.

« Bien. Je vous écoute. » déclara-t-il.

« Je vais vous révéler un secret de famille. Bébé je suis tombé dans un fleuve grec, que l'on nommait autrefois le Styx. » commença le jeune.

« Le fleuve des enfers. »

« Tout à fait. J'ignore -et tout le monde présent ce jour-là aussi- ce qui s'est passé au juste, mais le fleuve m'a reconnu comme son nouveau maître. De fait, je suis capable de l'invoquer. Cela me confère un pouvoir égal à celui de la mort, et de condamner n'importe qui à l'enfer d'Hadès. »

Styx laissa passer un silence, qui permit au directeur de comprendre. L'adolescent devant lui avait donc expédié Voldemort en enfer.

« C'est un pouvoir irrésistible, une fois pris dans les eaux du Styx … il n'y a aucun moyen d'en réchapper, sauf si je le décide. Car on n'échappe pas à la mort. Vous pouvez donc considérer le cas de Voldemort comme bel et bien réglé. » conclut Styx.

Dumbledore bascula en arrière, le dos contre sa chaise. Un pouvoir égal à la mort … si l'on observait les photos du sort, c'était terrifiant. Cependant, Dumbledore savait que le mage noir avait disséminé des parts de son âme. Il y avait donc une chance qu'il revienne. Styx était encore jeune, son pouvoir aussi certainement. Voldemort pouvait être à même de le briser. Après un instant de réflexion, le directeur décida de lui dévoiler ces failles.

« Je vois. Toutefois il faudrait que ses serviteurs soient au courant de ces … disons précautions de son point de vue. Mais soyez tranquille : quand bien même il ne reviendra pas. L'enfer va réclamer la totalité de son âme. Les morceaux dispersés vont donc être attirés par leur propriétaire. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce fameux don. Je n'ai pas été le seul dans l'histoire à être le maître du Styx. Cette possibilité permets aussi de communiquer avec le dieu du coin. Je l'ai donc invoqué quand j'avais six ans pour lui poser quelques questions. Dont le cas d'une âme en morceaux. »

Voldemort n'était pas le premier fou à avoir séparé son âme. Hadès avait déjà vu le cas, et commandant aux âmes était en mesure d'annihiler les horcruxes.

« Cela me paraît être un grand pouvoir. Y'a-t-il une contre-partie ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr. A la fin de ma vie mon âme ne fera plus qu'une avec le fleuve. »

« Je vois. En tout cas, me voilà rassuré. Si vous tenez de la bouche d'un dieu que Voldemort ne pourra revenir en dépit de ses horcruxes, alors tout est enfin terminé. »

Dumbledore se relâcha, fermant les yeux. Il parut alors réellement son âge aux yeux du jeune garçon. Et d'un homme dont un poids venait d'être ôté des épaules. Styx considéra l'entretien terminé, et en profita pour s'éclipser. Albus ne réalisa son départ qu'en entendant la porte se refermer presque en silence.

* * *

« Vous voyez qu'il fallait le garder à l'œil ce p'tit. » lança soudain le Choixpeau.

« J'ai crains ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Sa famille a beaucoup de puissance du fait de son métissage. Et il a encore un don bien à lui qui est effrayant. Malgré ça Styx est équilibré, quoiqu'un peu enclin à défier l'autorité. Il est du bon côté, en tout cas pour nous. » soupira Dumbledore.

Styx rejoignit la bibliothèque où le groupe avait prit l'habitude de se réunir. Il retrouva Hermione qu'il salua d'un baiser. Ron était absent. Il avait comprit que la jeune fille était définitivement prise. Lavande en avait subi les dégâts collatéraux, comme l'avait craint Granger. Harry tenait un journal.

« Fudge est mal en point. On pense qu'il va démissionner. » annonça-t-il.

« Quand on évolue pas, on disparaît. » énonça Laïla.

« Ouais. En tout cas c'est le bazar parmi les sangs-purs. Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'un sang-mêlé peut être plus fort qu'eux, ils ne savent plus quoi penser. Certains se raccrochent à leurs idées mais tu parles : elles ont été bien trop ébranlées pour tenir encore la route. » ajouta Rayan, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule, ou plutôt le bras, d'Harry.

« Cela va peut-être aboutir à une amélioration de notre société, c'est une bonne chose. Si par exemple on pouvait libérer les elfes de maison. » intervint Hermione.

« Tes intentions sont louables ma chérie, mais à mon avis tu t'y prends mal. » fit Styx.

« Comment cela ? Si les sorciers sang-purs changent de mentalité on peut espérer ce genre de résultat non ? Vous-même vous n'en avez pas un seul. » répondit la brune.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas feignants, et comme tu le sais nous sommes apparentés aux elfes. Pour en revenir à ce que Styx disait, tu dois d'abord commencer par changer la mentalité des elfes. Leur sort leur plaît, donc tu risques de tourner en rond. Mon avis c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dans leur sortilège d'esclavage qui empêche toute rébellion. » précisa Laïla.

Hermione considéra ces paroles. Elle se souvenait de l'horreur des elfes quand elle leur avait parlé de liberté.

« Et quoi de mieux pour empêcher une révolte que de faire en sorte que les opprimés soient heureux de leur sort ? » continua Styx.

« Vous avez raison. Les elfes doivent se rebeller pour être libres. Je vais devoir faire des recherches. » décida-t-elle.

« Notre bibliothèque sera à ta disposition, ainsi que nos pouvoirs. » fit Laïla.

Hermione la remercia chaleureusement. Nul doute qu'avec tout ceci, elle trouverait comment rendre la liberté, et leurs droits, aux elfes de maison. La société sorcière pourrait s'améliorer, elle était partie pour. La famille Lawler n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle, maintenant que les enfants prenaient la relève.


End file.
